Rebel's Honor
by MaChaChao
Summary: Lady Yang must decide where her loyalties lie: with the man who claims to know her or with the man who claims to understand her. COMPLETE
1. Yellow Turban Menace

The smell of blood had never really bothered Yang Xing. Growing up as a farmer and horsewoman, she had been exposed to such things at a very early age. Of course, anything that had involved blood then would have been a sacrifice, the killing of a predator wolf, or the birth of a foal. Xing could never remember the smell of blood indicating a slaughter of people. It was at times like this that she wished for the ability to faint at the sight or smell of blood.

Not that she would have ever possessed that ability. Xing was the daughter of Yang Shui, one of the regional leaders of the Jiang Province. A territory unclaimed by any one man, it had been divided among all the other regional leaders and ruled as a united front. Xing was still confused about this, but as the only remaining person there with any claim to leadership, she pretended to understand and moved on. Of course, now the province had been broken up, thanks to the Yellow Turbans.

_"Xing, you must go. Zhang Jiao will stop at nothing until the entire province is under his control."_

_She stood her ground. "Father, I am not leaving you. I can fight!" Behind her stood her mother and younger twin sisters, pleading with her to escape with them. But Xing would not run away. She would stay even if it meant her death._

_Yang Shui sighed and turned to his wife. "Take the little ones and run, Cai. Xing is old enough to do as she pleases. She will meet up with you later after the rest of the women and children escape." Without another word, Xing's mother and sisters were gone. Drawing in courage with her breath, she followed her father outside to the battlefield that had once been the courtyard._

_The ground was soaked with the blood of men and boys. It made Xing want to cry at the sight of so much wasted blood. But daughters of warlords did not cry. Xing had not cried since she was five, and she was not about to show such weakness to the enemy. Gripping her rapier tight in her hand and her small shield in the other, she charged into the chaos that had already consumed her father and brothers, who had charged in moments before._

"Lady Yang, why do you insist on watching al this?" A voice brought her back to today, and she turned to seeMan Zhu now standing next to her. Dressed for battle like herself, her surveyed the destruction unfolding before them. "Haven't you tired of watching the Allied Forces and the Yellow Turbans yet?"

She grinned. "You know how tired I get of this quickly. But someone must watch in case the battle turns suddenly. You of all people should know that I would never force someone else to do this."

As she spoke, two men approached her and Zhu. They gave both a low bow, which was made even lower due to the fact that Xing and Zhu were standing on top of the hill. "We have a report for you, Lady Yang," one of them said. She nodded and they both rose. "It seems that the Yellow Turban leader, Zhang Jiao, has begun using magic against the Allied Forces. His cone of power has been sent directly into the center of the army. The warriors of Shu are having a particularly hard time of it."

"Well then," Yang Xing said, turning her attention back towards the battlefield, "it seems that Zhang Jiao has resorted to cheating." She turned back to the men. "Ready all volunteers for battle. The bulk of the Shu army is below us on this hill. When I call, we shall charge into battle alongside the Allied Forces. Zhang Jiao's magic cannot affect us." The two men nodded and hurried back down the hill to the rebel force's camp.

Man Zhu stayed behind a moment. "So the time has finally come for us to have revenge on that black magician." He pulled out his sword, the sunlight making it glow red like fire. "I shall rally the volunteer rebels. Zhang Jiao will not come out alive this time." Xing did not watch him go back down the hill. Rather, she grabbed her maces from the ground and waited. She needed to clear her head of all other thoughts, trying to focus on the battle at hand. But nothing could make the burning of the mark on her back dissipate from her mind.

* * *

It took great effort for Jiang Wei to even pull his spear out of the soldier. This battle with the Yellow Turbans had been going on all day, and they weren't stopping. It was as if Zhang Jiao was using his magic to make more soldiers appear out of thin air. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble. To his left, Ma Chao was having difficulty just staying on his horse. In front, even the great Zhao Yun appeared tired.

"What is going on?" Ma Chao yelled above the roar of the armies. "It's as if all the strength as just been sucked out of my body!"

"It has to be Zhang Jiao's magic!" Jiang Wei called out to him. "How far away are we from him?"

Ma Chao looked out across the battlefield from atop his horse. "I still can't even see him. We can't be anywhere close."

Zhao Yun threw several of the soldiers off of him and moved back towards the other two. "We have to keep moving then. The only way to stop this magic is to get rid of the source."

As he said this, Yellow Turban troops surrounded them from every side. The three held their weapons tightly, ready to fight to the death. But none could shake that feeling that something bad was about to happen. The circle began to close, and each readied themselves for the attack.

It was as if the heavens themselves roared down to the battlefield. Everyone looked up to where the sound had come from. On top of the hill to the right of them stood a young woman, brandishing a mace of some kind and a shield. On either side of her were men dressed from head to toe in battle garb. At the bottom of the hill was where the roar had actually come from. For coming towards the two armies was a wave of soldiers on horses, screaming like banshees and waving their swords and spears around.

The ground beneath them shook as the massive army charged forward, straight into the heart of the Yellow Turbans. Jiang Wei, Ma Chao and Zhao Yun watched as the circle around them disappeared into a mass of black and white soldiers. As they watched, the young woman from the mountaintop rode up towards them.

"My lords, you must return to camp!" she cried above the growing roar. "Zhang Jiao has sent a spell your way that is taking your strength. Return unless you wish to die today!"

"How is his magic not affecting you, or anyone else for that matter?"

The woman frowned at Jiang Wei. "My army is not affected by his black magic, and he only sent this spell through the center of the Allied army. Unfortunately, you were the ones standing there."

"We will not leave until this battle is won!" Zhao Yun yelled. "We will not return to camp like cowards."

"You are not cowards for recognizing a weakness," she responded. "You and the rest of your army are under a spell, and there is nothing to be done except return to camp where you will be safe until it wears off. As we speak, some of my men are rounding up the other Shu officers who are under the same spell as you. Please hurry before there is no more time left!" as she finished, she turned her horse around and charged into the battle with the other black and white soldiers, who had already pushed the Yellow Turbans back past the tree line. They seemed to fight with twice the strength of the Turbans.

"Now what?" Ma Chao asked, still clearly winded from the so-called spell.

"We return to camp," Jiang Wei answered. "We must do as the young woman says. We will find out if what she says is true when we get back to camp." With this, he called to the rest of his troops to fall back, and Ma Chao and Zhao Yun did the same. Each soldier seemed relieved to do so, also appearing tired and winded like they were.

* * *

The young woman was right. By the time they got back to the camp, many of the other Shu officers were slumped all over the place. There were several Wu and Wei officers as well, also looking overly fatigued and ready to collapse. Because so many were already there, few acknowledged the three as they stumbled into camp. They found Liu Bei and his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, sitting close by, and chose to drop there.

"I'm glad you three made it back safely," Liu Bei said as they all sat down. "I was worried that the rebel army had not found you yet."

"I think they found us first," Zhao Yun said. "But we were the farthest away from camp, so it took us longer to get here under these conditions."

Guan Yu nodded. "We will have to wait until the rebel army returns to find out about this magic that Zhang Jiao has cast. They seemed knowledgeable of his power and what was happening to us, so I hope they return soon to help us get rid of its effects."

"They're a strange looking bunch if you ask me," Zhang Fei added. "Very funny looking fellow came up and told us to return to camp. Yellow hair like I've never seen before with darker skin then mine! I didn't think it was possible." He looked up at the others. "What about you?"

"A woman told us," Jiang Wei answered. "I didn't get a real good look at her, but she didn't seem strange to me. Well, besides the fact that she seemed to lead the army of rebels." Zhao Yun nodded and Ma Chao grunted. "They seemed to come from nowhere, but they drove the Yellow Turbans back with such force, I thought they were demons at first."

Liu Bei nodded. "I thought the same thing. The young man had no sooner told us to return to camp then he charged into battle. We had not even turned around before the Yellow Turbans had been pushed back many yards away. I wonder how they fared with the rest of the battle."

The sound of cheers turned the group towards the entrance to the camp. A mix of red, green, blue, and yellow were marching into the camp, cheering of victory for the Allied Forces. Among them were a handful of the black and white soldiers, including the blonde man and the young woman, who followed behind the head officers. But leading the pack was a very proud Yuan Shao, raising a stick in the air with the head of Zhang Jiao sitting on the top.


	2. The Rebels of Jiang

While the marked soldiers returned to their respective parts of the camp, Yuan Shao made his way towards the group of Shu officers. Zhang Jiao's head had been replaced with a sword in his right hand, and he gave a concerned look around the small group.

"How many men did you lose in Zhang Jiao's attack?

Liu Bei thought a moment. "No major or minor officers were lost. I believe it was just soldiers and peasants who lost their lives. We were saved by the rebel army just in time."

"They did indeed come just in time," Yuan Shao said, turning towards the small group of rebel soldiers who were unpacking their horses. "The spell was just reaching us when they got there, so I and Yuan Shu escaped the effects of the spell. But they pushed the Yellow Turbans back alongside the rest of the soldiers, and we finally made it to Zhang Jiao." Yuan Shao paused for a moment. "It was odd, fighting with Zhang Jiao. By the time I reached him, he was fighting with the young woman leading the rebels. By the time I fought with him, it seemed that he was under the effect of his own spell. Killing him was relatively easy."

"That is because we forced his magic back on him," a voice answered from behind. All turned to see the young woman standing there, a large jug in her hand. "When you know how his magic works, then you can counter it. He got what was coming to him, that's all."

Yuan Shao nodded and left to see to the others in the camp. The woman knelt next to Ma Chao in the circle and passed the jug around. "You must all drink this water," she told them. "There is a special herb in it that will dissipate the effects of Zhang Jiao's spell. The taste is bad, but the effect is immediate."

"Is there another way to get rid of the spell?" Ma Chao asked, sniffing the jug and puckering his face up.

She laughed at the look on his face. "The only other way to get rid of it is to rest, but on its own, the spell takes two months to get rid of. Trust me; the bad taste is worth it. And you don't have to drink that much. Just a swallow." Shrugging, Ma Chao put the jug to his lips and took a sip. It burned like fire all the way down, but he swallowed it as quickly as possible. But as soon as he did, the taste went away and his strength returned.

Seeing his quick recovery, the rest of the group drank without question. After everyone had taken a sip, she gave the jug to another black and white clad soldier to give to another group. The woman turned her attention then back to the group.

"I apologize for my rudeness on the battlefield," she said. "I do not think you weak for returning to camp. But it was the only way to spare your lives during the attack."

"Think nothing of it," Liu Bei said, and the young woman bowed at his response. "However, there is one question I have."

The woman smiled. "I fear that our presence has left you with many questions, my lord. I shall answer as best I can. However, Yuan Shao has requested an audience with the eight leaders of our army in front of the leaders of the Allied Forces. Many questions will be answered there as well."

"But there is one thing I would like to know now," he responded. "How did you know how to counter Zhang Jiao's magic?"

"Zhang Jiao first came through my village when I was eleven. After, my father insisted on everyone learning magic in case he returned and used it against us." she paused for a moment, and her eyes dropped. "I...have this ability to sense when Zhang Jiao is using magic, as do several of the other leaders. We can tell what spell he is using by the aura it releases. That's how we knew that he was taking your strength and giving it to his soldiers. We placed a strengthening spell on our own soldiers to help drive them back."

Jiang Wei thought a moment. "How exactly did you receive this ability to sense magic?"

The woman gave him a saddened look. "That, I'm afraid, is information I cannot tell you. Please don't think bad of me," she said, noticing the faces of the others in the circle. "It just recalls a very painful memory. I may tell you later, at this meeting, but for now I must keep that memory buried."

One of the other soldiers came over and asked for the woman to help them with another soldier. She nodded and stood. "If you need anything else, my lords, please don't hesitate to ask me." She then followed the soldier to a tent where the injured were being kept, disappearing from sight.

* * *

It was much later that evening when the Allied and rebel leaders met in Yuan Shao's tent. On a raised platform sat Yuan Shao himself. To his right sat Cao Cao and Dian Wei. Sun Jian and Huang Gai sat on his left, and next to them sat Liu Bei and his brothers. Sitting on the floor opposite them were the eight rebel leaders. Most of them looked like battle hardened warriors in their late twenties and early thirties. There were two, however, that were much younger looking; the young woman sat in the middle of the group, while the blonde haired young man sat nearby. But all bowed respectfully to the Allied leaders to signal the beginning of the meeting.

"My friends, I thank you all for coming," Yuan Shao began. "Were it not for you and your army, this battle might have had a far different ending. But I would like to know who you are and where you have come from, so that I may personally thank you for your efforts." Each leader nodded, and the one farthest to the left began.

"Deng Liao, leader of Jiang Ta."

"Ling Mao, leader of Jiang Tong."

"Man Zhu, son of Man Ba and leader of Jiang De."

"Zhang Rui, leader of Jiang Po."

"Yang Xing, daughter of Yang Shui and leader of Jiang Si."

"Huang Su, leader of Jiang Lao."

"Pang Qui, leader of Jiang Yi."

"Zhang Quan, leader of Jiang San."

There were a few murmurs among the Allied leaders. Liu Bei looked at the two youngest of the group. So Man Zhu was the one that had saved them, and the young woman was Yang Xing. Good, now he would have to remember them both.

"Ah, the leaders from the Jiang Provinces," Yuan Shao said after they had finished introductions. "I had heard that they had been cleared out by Zhang Jiao years ago."

"Most of it was cleared out by him," Huang Su replied. "But we here managed to survive and gather together. All of the black and white soldiers outside of your camp are also survivors of Zhang Jiao's magic, though not all are of the Jiang provinces. We have been training in both martial arts and magic for the past eight years, waiting for the day that we could stand up against and defeat him."

"Why did you not join with the Allied Forces then?" Yuan Shao asked.

"We did not want to draw attention to ourselves," Man Zhu answered. "We had been living in the remains of Jiang Si, the closest to Zhang Jiao's main base. When you called up an army against him, we decided to follow and watch from a distance. If you succeeded in defeating him, then we would all return to Jiang and begin rebuilding. But if you required our assistance, then we would be there to provide it."

The leaders all nodded. Yuan Shao continued. "Well then, I would next like to know how you countered Zhang Jiao's magic.

"We have been studying magic for several years," Ling Mao said. "Don't get me wrong; we do not practice the black magic of Zhang Jiao. We learned only what we needed to know in order to be able to counter anything that might come our way."

"And now that Zhang Jiao has been defeated, what do you plan to do with this magical knowledge?"

"We know what is called 'white magic'," Yang Xing answered. "It is magic done only for the good of others. When you use it against black magic, it is considered to be good. Now that Zhang Jiao is dead, we plan to use what we know for good. Giving your men the herb water to counter the spell was our first step towards the use of that knowledge when it is needed. We do not plan on using it to take over kingdoms or win needless battles. We plan to return home and use it to rebuild our lives."

There was a general murmur among the group, and Yang Xing noticed a frown burrow in Cao Cao's face. He glared at her but said nothing. Yuan Shao did not notice and continued. "Well, such a powerful and noble group should not be wandering around aimlessly in the wilderness. Therefore, I will give you the opportunity now to join our army and help with the restoration of the Han. What say you, my lords?"

"Forgive me, my lord," Ling Mao said, "but we leave it to our people to decide where they want to go. We shall have to ask them if that is their wish."

"Humph," Cao Cao grunted. "You let your people decide your fates? You rule over them. You are the ones who make the decisions, not common riffraff."

Yang Xing cleared her throat. "They may be common riffraff, Lord Cao Cao, but they are the backbone of society and we treasure what they bring to our kingdom. Therefore we let them have a say in what goes on. Besides, they, like us, have been through much already, and it would be unfair of all of us to force them to move again when they don't want to." Cao Cao continued to glare at her but said nothing.

"Then let you people decide," Yuan Shao said. "Let us know at the feast tomorrow what your intentions are." The eight leaders bowed at his answer and got up. When they had left the tent and were out of hearing range, they all looked at each other with concern. No words needed to be said. They all felt the worry that despite his words, Yuan Shao had enough influence to force them to join his army. And there was not one man or woman there that wanted to go back to war again.

* * *

It was just outside the main camp where the rebel army had set themselves up. They were a very large army when all together. Besides that, they had lost none of their men in the battle. Most of it was because of the counter magic that they used, but they had the fighting spirit of any major army. They had finally won the fight against Zhang Jiao, the man that had destroyed their lives in his 'quest for peace'. But now he was dead, and there was no way for him to come back. That in itself gave the people peace.

The army gave a cheer as their leaders marched into camp a few hours later. They were the most respected people there, and each member of the army felt a special connection when they were around their leaders. Therefore, when they came into camp with concerned faces, the army quickly gathered to hear the news.

Zhang Rui was the first to speak. "My people, we come from the Allied camp with bittersweet feelings. Our efforts have been praised by the Allied leaders, and they have admitted that our help turned the battle in their favor to insure a victory. However, Lord Yuan Shao has made a request for us to join his army. We fear that his influence may turn this request into a demand. Therefore, we ask you what you wish to do. Now that Zhang Jiao has been defeated, you are free to do as you please. If some of you wish to join with him, then feel free to do so. But I am confident in saying that your eight leaders will not, and will be returning home to Jiang Si to start over again. I, for one, shall be ruled over by no man."

"I will only follow you!" came a voice in the back. The army turned to see one of the older soldiers speaking, one who had been with the army since it had started. "I know that under your leadership, my lords, my life will be one of peace and happiness. I will not follow this Yuan Shao unless you do." The army erupted in cheers and yelled comments.

"Hear hear!"

"I will only fight for you!"

"Take us back to Jiang Si!"

Man Zhu nodded as they surveyed the army. "Well, I guess that settles it. At the feast tomorrow we shall tell them that we will return to Jiang. Our army will be there. Yuan Shao cannot dispute the entire army speaking the same intention." The others nodded and headed towards their own tents. Although a slight burden had been lifted off their shoulders, most of it would remain until they had made it all the way back to Jiang Si.


	3. Schemes and Sweet talk

Late that night, Cao Cao was still pacing back and forth inside his tent. His son, Cao Pi, was watching him from his spot on the cot. "Father, why do you insist on hurting your brain like this? It will not be good for the future of Wei if you lose your mind over something so simple."

"But it is not so simple." Cao Cao finally stopped and looked out into space. "I remember her when she was eight years old. But she was a servant at the time. I know it. So why does she claim to be the daughter of Yang Shui?"

Cao Pi shrugged. "Perhaps she is. Of all the leaders in Jiang, only two had the cunning to play such a ruse. Ma Teng, whom we managed to dispose of, and Yang Shui, who was disposed of for us by Zhang Jiao. I would not be surprised if he pulled a trick like that on us."

Cao Cao frowned. "I still don't like this. I had thought that the people of Jiang Si were gone. I had no idea that some survived, including this Lady Yang." He gave a small grin. "Nor did I have any idea what a beautiful and cunning young woman she had become."

"Yes, she has grown into quite the flower, hasn't she? A little tall and a bit rough around the edges, but a beauty nonetheless." Cao Pi thought a moment. "Perhaps there is some way to turn this in our favor, father. Tomorrow at this feast that Yuan Shao has planned up, I have a feeling that these rebel leaders will decline his invitation. But there is nothing that says we can't invite them to join our own armies. To make it safe for us, we should invite Sun Jian and Liu Bei to do the same, but if you can convince her that Wei is the place for her, then maybe she will abandon this army and join you. You may not have been able to convince her father to join you, but we know nothing of how Lady Yang sees these opportunities."

"My son, I believe you may have something there." Cao Cao stuck his head out of his tent, where Dian Wei was guarding them. "Dian Wei, I have a favor to ask of you. Please inform Lords Sun Jian and Liu Bei that there will be a change of plans at the feast tomorrow. Tell them that, if they wish, they may invite the Rebels of Jiang to join them instead of Yuan Shao. I daresay they'll want in on this pool as well." Dian Wei grinned and headed off into the night.

* * *

The sun seemed to rise quicker and brighter than in the past. As dawn approached, a feeling of relief and calmness seemed to wash over the camp. There was no scraping of armor being put on. There was no rushing to obtain weapons. There was not even a call to rise for battle as the sun started to shine. The camp awakened at its own pace, coming to life slowly. By noon, however, the camp was bustling with activity. Yuan Shao had ordered a feast in celebration for the victory, and everyone was busy preparing for it.

The soldiers talked of nothing else in the dining tent that afternoon. All were excited for a chance to finally celebrate rather than fight. But there were scattered comments about other things inside the tent. Mainly about the rebel soldiers protecting their camp from outside of it.

"What do you make of these vagabonds?" Cao Cao asked as he sat down. As one of the leaders, he could sit in the center with the other kingdom leaders. Sun Jian and Liu Bei were already seated, but Yuan Shao was taking his sweet old time.

"I would not call them such," Sun Jian answered as Cao Cao settled himself. "They saved the lives of many of our soldiers and helped us defeat the enemy."

Cao Cao grunted. "But they are so common. And their leaders let them walk all over them."

"They trust their people," Liu Bei said. "And their people trust them. With such a small group of people, it is possible to have this kind of a relationship. I think it is fascinating."

"Well, I am going to see how far this 'relationship' can be tested. After this, I am riding over to their camp and finding out more about these rebel leaders myself. I don't trust them."

Sun Jian and Liu Bei stared at Cao Cao for a moment. "Perhaps this is a good idea," Sun Jian said after a moment. "I might join you with some of my officers and see more of these leaders for myself" Both men looked at Liu Bei, who nodded after a moment more.

"Yes, I shall do so, too. Besides, there are two of the leaders that I need to thank." Cao Cao grunted but said nothing. Liu Bei was still thinking of Man Zhu, the young man who had rescued him and his brothers. There was something about him that he really liked, although he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was just yet. He also thought of Lady Yang Xing and her brief meeting with them after the army's return. There was an aura of power around her that Liu Bei had only felt in great warriors like his brothers and even Cao Cao and Sun Jian. He hoped that this meeting later would shed some light on the mysterious personalities of the Rebels of Jiang.

"Why does it have to be so stinking hot?" Pang Qui complained. He had been busy for the last hour or so loading up weapons and armor into carts, now that they were no longer needed. Even though it was early in the day, the noon sun was high above and while no one else complained, the heat was felt by everyone.

"Stop whining and keep going!" Qui let out a short laugh as Zhang Rui came over with a load of swords in his arms. "The great sun beats on us all. Besides, if we can get everything loaded before the feast tonight, we can leave by sunrise tomorrow."

* * *

Pang Qui nodded and took a brief rest on the ground. "And we finally get to go home." Rui loaded the swords onto the cart and also stopped for a moment. "I can't even tell you how happy I'll be to start rebuilding the provinces again. Heck, we might even be able to combine them and finally be completely united."

"Better watch that kind of talk in present company," came a voice from behind them. Deng Liao had a frown etched in his brow and pointed towards the gate behind him. The other two leaders stood quickly as Lords Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei marched into their camp, along with several of their officers in tow.

Qui snorted. "What do those high and mighty fools want now?"

Deng Liao elbowed him in the stomach. "Watch your mouth." Zhang Rui said nothing but wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Cao Cao noticed the two of them and dismounted his horse. Several of the black and white soldiers approached the leaders, bowed, and led the horses away. Cao Cao, followed by his son Cao Pi and his bodyguard Dian Wei, marched over to them. They bowed respectfully to him, but his snarl was imprinted in his face.

"So, you are three of the regional leaders of Jiang. Where are the rest of you?"

Zhang Rui gave a slight bow again before answering. "We may be leaders among these people, Lord Cao Cao, but when there is much to be done, we do what we can to aid them. I believe that the others are helping the people load up our carts and such in preparation for our return home."

"I see." Cao Pi pretended not to be interested in what was being said, looking around the camp instead. Dian Wei simply stared at Cao Cao, waiting for an order.

"I still do not understand why you insist on stooping down to the level of your subjects. But I guess it is something that I will never understand."

Deng Liao cleared his throat. "Perhaps it is because of our different situations, Lord Cao Cao. You rule over a vast territory to the north, where I am sure it would be difficult to get as close to many of your people. But we leaders of Jiang are divided and can afford to have a more intimate relationship with them. I apologize for you not understanding."

Cao Cao grunted again. Cao Pi seemed to find something of more interest and left the group, heading to another several yards away. Pang Qui had to hold back a comment as he noticed Yang Xing get up from behind one of the carts. It had been hard to restrain himself during their meeting last night when he noticed both father and son eying Lady Yang. In the few years that he had known her, she had become like his sister. Both he and Man Zhu were very protective of their lady friend.

"Ah, it seems Lord Cao Pi has found the Lady Yang," Dian Wei said gruffly, a sickening smile coming to his face. Cao Cao grinned as well, turning back to the three leaders.

"Well, I am sorry to cut this conversation short, but I must speak with Lady Yang. There is a question I need to ask of her. I bid you all a good day, and I shall see you later this evening."

"What important question could you possibly have for Yang Xing?" Pang Qui asked rather boldly. Cao Cao was getting on his nerves, and even sharp glances from Zhang Rui and Deng Liao could not keep his thoughts in check.

Cao Cao frowned. "I made her father an offer once, and now that I have become reacquainted with his daughter, I would like to make the same proposal." With that, he turned and left Pang Qui fuming behind him.

"A proposal?" Zhang Rui asked. "Of what kind, do you think?"

Qui scowled. "A proposal to join Wei," he answered. He could feel his fists balling up, and he crossed his arms to prevent them from hitting something. "I was there when Cao Cao asked Yang Shui to join him, and he flat out refused. Yang Xing had pretended to be a servant at the time because her father feared that she would become involved if Cao Cao knew about her."

Rui sighed and moved to stand next to his friend. "You are forgetting that Yang Xing is a strong willed woman and would not easily fall into a trap of Cao Cao. Let her handle this on her own. We all know how she truly feels, so there are no worries about her joining with Wei." Pang Qui let out a rather sharp grunt and turned to return to his work, wishing that Xing had decided now to work at the opposite end of the camp where Cao Cao and his son wouldn't find her.

* * *

She knew who they were before they reached her. Yang Xing had stopped working when she heard hoof beats enter their camp. She watched as Sun Jian looked around, dismounted, and wandered off with a few of his officers. Liu Bei had arrived with some of the men she had met yesterday. But her heart sank as she noticed Cao Cao and his son and his bodyguard also enter. Xing knew that they were looking for her. Their eyes had been on her last night and she knew why. She just hoped that she would have the same courage to tell them no.

Cao Pi had noticed her first. As he walked over, she cursed her tendency to continue working even when she knew she should stay out of sight. When he was close enough, she finished packing up her load of bows and bowed respectfully. He made no motion, but continued to look her over.

"Greetings, my lady. May I ask what you are doing working on such a wonderful day?"

Xing frowned. Her politeness only went so far, as she was grouchy from the heat as well as the company. "I am doing my part to help my people, Lord Cao Pi. You should try it sometime. It might do you good."

"Such a temper from a lovely young woman. But I guess some hardening is to be expected from a warrior of the Jiang Provinces." Cao Cao and Dian Wei were on their way over now, and Xing felt her frown deepen.

"May I ask why you and your father and the others are here?"

Cao Cao had finally reached them and managed to match her scowl. "That is not how you address the son of the Imperial Protector, Lady Yang. I expected better from you."

Xing grunted. "You may control the northern territories, Lord Cao Cao, but I, too, am a leader. My people may be fewer in numbers but they are just as important. And I still did not get an answer to my question."

Cao Pi let out a laugh. "We just came to see what the Rebels of Jiang are really like, my lady."

"We are not much different than everyone else. There is nothing to see, I promise you."

Cao Cao began to form a grin and took a step forward. "We would also like to make a proposal to rival Yuan Shao's. Both you and I know that he is an inadequate commander and serving him would do nothing for you or your people. I promise you that Wei would be a much better option for you and the other leaders. I would even be grateful if just you joined with us, Lady Yang. You would make a valuable addition to our veteran officers."

There was a pause. For a moment, Cao Pi thought Yang Xing was going to laugh. She composed herself and looked Cao Cao square in the eye. "I will tell you the same thing that I will tell Yuan Shao tonight. No. I will be returning to the Jiang Provinces to help rebuild what was destroyed. I seek no alliance with any other kingdom and it would be foolish to try and convince me otherwise. Now please leave me, as I have a lot of work remaining."


	4. Cold Shoulder

Man Zhu could feel his face widen with a grin as Liu Bei entered the camp. He had looked forward to meeting the leader of Shu again, impressed by him after their encounter on the battlefield. He watched the leader dismount his horse, along with his brothers and another man, and make their way towards him. He put down is pack and bowed to them all.

"Lord Man Zhu, I was hoping to find you here." Liu Bei grinned as the young man rose. "I wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me and my men yesterday. We are all most grateful to you and the rebel army."

He grinned and gave a slight bow again. "You are most welcome, Lord Liu Bei." He turned to the other men. "As are you, Lords Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. I apologize, sir, but I am afraid I do not know your name."

"Zhao Yun," the young man answered. "I was with another group that was saved by your army. They were led by Lady Yang Xing. Is she around here somewhere? I would like to thank her myself for her help."

"As would I," Liu Bei said. "I am grateful to her for saving three of my best officers."

Man Zhu began to look around, spotting her by a couple of carts behind him. He began to frown, however, when he saw Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Dian Wei approach her and begin to speak to her. She tensed up, and Zhu sensed that the conversation was not going well for her. "Well, I see her, but it looks like she is already with members of your company."

The other men also frowned when they saw who it was. "I shoulda figured it would be Cao Cao," Zhang Fei grumbled. "That man's got no tact."

"She does not look very happy to be speaking with them, either." Liu Bei grinned and turned to his officers and Man Zhu. "Shall we go and rescue her, then?" The men smiled and hurried over to help the distressed looking Yang Xing.

* * *

"I seek no alliance with any other kingdom and it would be foolish to try and convince me otherwise. Now please leave me, as I have a lot of work remaining."

Cao Cao was angry now and made to say something, but turned when he heard approaching footsteps. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and another of the rebel leaders were now standing behind them, all looking rather upset. "My apologies, but she is right, Lord Cao Cao," they young man said. "We all have a lot of work to be doing."

"Besides, there will be a grand feast tonight, during which you can speak to the rebel leaders all you like." Cao Cao did not want to get into a fight with Guan Yu. At least not here and not now. Unable to think of anything to say in response, the three men of Wei turned and left. Yang Xing finally relaxed and punched a nearby bag.

"Ooh, the nerve of that man!" she cried. "I just want to grab his neck and pull him off of his high horse."

Man Zhu laughed. "Which one? Cao Cao or his son?" Yang Xing let out a yell of frustration before noticing the others. She flushed with a slight embarrassment and bowed to them.

"Forgive me, my lords. Cao Cao can be frustrating sometimes." She paused to wipe sweat from her face in an attempt to make herself more presentable. "I apologize that there was no formal greeting when you lords entered the camp. I am afraid that everyone is anxious to be getting home to Jiang."

"We understand, Lady Yang," Liu Bei said with a grin. "We were just curious to see more of the rebel army. We also would like to thank you for your contributions in battle yesterday. Without you and the rest of the leaders, the battle with Zhang Jiao might have taken a turn for the worse."

Yang Xing beamed and bowed to them again. "I thank you, my lords, for such kind words. We are glad that we were able to help you." She turned to Zhao Yun and gave a helpless smile. "And again, I apologize for my behavior on the battlefield. I have heard great things about you and the rest of the officers, and I do not think you weak for retreating. But I would not have been able to forgive myself if anything had happened to Shu."

"Why is that, my lady?" Liu Bei asked curiously.

"Because we, too, believe and fight for the same things that you do, Lord Liu Bei." Zhang Rui, Pang Qui, and Deng Liao had noticed the leader and his officers from their own carts and decided to join them. Rui continued, "Honor, virtue, justice, and peace are what we leaders all should strive for. We can relate to how well a kingdom runs on these principles versus those of, say, Lord Cao Cao."

"My heart is gladdened to hear such things," Liu Bei answered. "I am also glad to hear that those provinces near us can be counted as friends of Shu, if I am not mistaken."

Deng Liao nodded and gave a slight bow. "We try to ally ourselves with those who are trustworthy and good. The Jiang Provinces may be unaligned with any of the kingdoms, but we would be honored to be counted among the friends of Shu." Just then there was a great number of voices shouting, and the group turned to see several of the carts start rolling down one of the roads. Yang Xing, Man Zhu, Pang Qui, and Deng Liao all ran off after the runaway carts, but Zhang Rui lingered a moment.

"I am afraid that my old bones do not make me as fast as I used to be. But I suppose that I should go and help where I can." He turned back to the Shu officers, who all had hints of amusement on their faces. "My lords are welcome to wander around our camp, although I am afraid that there really is nothing much to see. We are a hard working people, and everyone gets their fair share to do, so many will probably not take the time to speak with you. However, if you need assistance, please do not hesitate to ask one of the regional leaders. I shall see you all at the feast this evening." He bowed deeply to them and trotted as fast as his legs would carry him down the path, where the carts had disappeared but shouts could still be heard.

"I rather like this group of rebels," Guan Yu commented. "They seem to generally know what is best for their people and know how to make them happy. Perhaps it would be wise to invite them to join us under Shu."

"Eh, I can't see that happenin'. All they seem to wanna do is go home to Jiang-wherever."

"I agree with Zhang Fei," Zhao Yun said. "They don't seem like the kind of group that aligns themselves with other easily. From what I have heard, they are known for their cunning and ruthlessness. The cunning I believe. Ruthless, I'm not so sure."

Zhang Fei thought for a moment. "Hey, has anybody thought to ask Ma Chao about this?" The group gave him a general quizzical look. "Well, he used to be a member of Jiang Tong, I think, before Cao Cao killed his father and he went on his revenge quest. I don't know who took over his father's province after his death, but I'm sure one of those rebel leaders knows who he is."

"It didn't even occur to me to ask him," Liu Bei admitted. "Ma Chao has been a most trusted officer for so long that I had forgotten. I'm glad he wasn't present at our meeting last night. His short temper along with Cao Cao's presence might have resurrected some painful memories."

"One of us should ask him at the feasting tonight if he remembers any of the leaders. I think Lady Yang is the only one that he has seen, and she looks to be a few years younger than him, so he would not recognize her anyway." Everyone nodded at Guan Yu. Zhao Yun stepped up.

"I shall ask him, since I was with him when Lady Yang and the others overtook the Yellow Turbans. I will mention it to Jiang Wei as well, just so he is aware." The others nodded in agreement, and the four began to make their way deeper into the camp of the Rebels of Jiang.


	5. Fury's Awakening

It always seemed that the hardest fought battles led to the most exciting feasts. As soon as the sun went down that day, torches and lamps were lit and hundreds of soldiers from rivaling kingdoms came together in celebration of the Yellow Turban's defeat. In the center of all the hubbub was Yuan Shao, proudly watching over his men as they finished last minute preparations and began the feasting. He was sitting at the head of a long table and was soon joined by Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei. Although there was no sign of the rebel army, Yuan Shao said a few words and the camp erupted in cheers and laughter.

They had feasted for nearly an hour without any sign of the black and white soldiers. "I wonder why they have not appeared yet," Yuan Shao said to his fellow leaders. Cao Cao made a grunting noise from across the table.

"I knew there was something devious and untrusting about them," he grumbled. "We went to their camp earlier today and found nothing but a pack of wild rabble. I fear you made a mistake in allowing them the opportunity to join with you, Lord Yuan Shao."

Sun Jian let out a laugh. "Is that because you were rejected by them, Lord Cao Cao? I noticed that several of them didn't seem to happy to see you there."

"I had negative encounters with some of them several years before," he answered. "It seems that they still hold worthless grudges. As I said, they are not to be trusted."

"I would not be so sure," Liu Bei said, pointing to the other end of the camp. Noise erupted once more as a mass of people entered the camp. There were cheers as the black and white soldiers made their way towards the head table, led by the eight regional leaders. They all stopped before the table, bowing to the leaders already seated.

"We apologize for our late arrival, my lords," Zhang Rui said. "We still wish to join in the feasting, with your lords permission, of course."

Yuan Shao stood. "We would be honored if you would join us in celebration, Leaders of Jiang, for without your aid we might not have had the opportunity to feast tonight." There was a great cheer from the others at this. "Please, my lords, have a seat and begin." The eight bowed again and seated themselves nearby, among the other officers from the kingdoms. Cao Cao noticed the Lady Yang Xing sit near Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, talking and laughing with them. He looked to Cao Pi, who acknowledged his father and continued to keep a close eye on her.

Liu Bei, however, noticed another man staring at her. Ma Chao was seated a few places down from Yang Xing and was watching her and the other leaders. It seemed as if he was trying to place where he knew her, but it was clear from his expression that he remembered some of the others. He hoped Zhao Yun would make a point later of reintroducing them, as he said he would.

After another hour had passed, one of the other leaders, Pang Qui, stood and addressed Yuan Shao and the others. "Well, I must say that I have been to some pretty impressive feasts before, but this one may have outdone them all." There was cheering for a few moments before he motioned for quiet again. "What a treat this is for us, to be able to sit among people once counted as enemies and share a moment as friends. Lords Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei, it is a great honor to be able to sit among such talent and nobility. We leaders of the Jiang Provinces would like to thank you for such hospitality." There was a groan from the black and white soldiers, but laughter as well, for it was a good natured groan. Pang Qui turned behind him and motioned to Ling Mao and Yang Xing, who were making faces at him. "I don't know how many of you know about the talents of those of Jiang. But one talent that some possess in vast amounts is that of dance. Untraditional as it is, there are some men among us that dance better than most women I've seen. If they are willing, I would like to give as a gift to you Lords a dance from these two."

There was a roar of laughter from the rebel soldiers and some egging on as well. Yang Xing and Ling Mao tried to politely refuse until Yuan Shao stood. "Well, my lord and lady, it looks as if you have no choice in the matter now. I, for one, would greatly appreciate a dance native to your province." The others began to cheer and echo him until, at last, the two rose. The other six leaders, who were now laughing, took out drums and a variety of other instruments as Mao and Xing moved to a clear area in front of the head table. There was silence for a moment as each took a warrior pose and mentally prepared themselves.

It was an explosion as the drum beats came fast and furious. Both warriors began to dance in a fury of fighting motions in perfect time to the beat. Each danced separate from the other for a few tense moments until a final drum beat stopped them. Both were now stationary and standing on one leg, perfectly balanced. Then one of the leaders began to play a flute, during which Yang Xing began to move again. She danced over to Ling Mao and gracefully began to circle him. Mao remained on his foot until a fury of drum beats came again and he began to dance wildly in Xing's circle. The beats stopped again and a string instrument began to play. Now it was Mao who circled around Xing in a dance of his own while she remained still on her toes. When he had finished, he gently reached out and took her hands. They turned to each other in a rather suggestive pose, which got a few jeers and laughs from the men. Then the music exploded again with all the instruments playing together. The two dancers spun, flipped, jumped, came together, and repeated. There was an absolute fury in the air and the soldiers began to clap in time to the beat. The dancers spun around and around and around until at last, there was a ferocious beat and the dance stopped. Xing and Mao were back in the same positions they had begun the dance in, but were now facing each other with their hands clasped together.

The crowd roared and applauded as the two panted and laughed with the rest. They turned to bow to Yuan Shao and the others, who were all looking rather impressed. Yuan Shao stood again, still clapping. "Splendid! Absolutely marvelous! I think I am in agreement when I say that you had the whole camp captivated. I have seen some beautiful dancing in my day, but now I can say I have witnessed the dances of Jiang. What a gift indeed!"

"We are glad you enjoyed in, my lords," Ling Mao said, still trying to catch his breath. "It is a dance not often performed. We only do it during great feasts among our people in Jiang. This is the first time we have both done it for those outside our lands."

"What an honor then," Liu Bei said, also standing. "May I ask what the dance is called?"

Yang Xing answered. "It is called Fury's Awakening, my Lord. Before our lands of Jiang were founded, the native tribes of people would have this dance performed before battle to energize them and prepare them. It was typically done by two men, as there were no women on the battlefield. Now it is performed after battles in recognition of the men that gave their lives fighting, and is often performed by two women. It is considered an honor to be taught the dance and more so to perform it."

"Well, we are glad that you showed it to us," Sun Jian said, echoing Liu Bei. "A sacred danced passed down from generation to generation is a rare gift indeed, and I am also honored to have witnessed it." The two dancers bowed again and returned to their seats amidst cheers and thanks from the soldiers. Although before sitting, Yang Xing picked up a bowl and threw it at Pang Qui, causing laughter and a curse from Qui's end of the table. As they sat, another group of soldiers pulled out drums and instruments of their own and the crowd watched some of them do sword dances and such, common entertainment after a large battle.

Only one person had remained silent throughout the entire dance. Ma Chao now had his eyes fixed firmly on the two dancers. He knew who Ling Mao was immediately. In fact, he was the man Chao had left in charge of Jiang Tong after his father had died and he himself had left. It made him glad to know that the capable leader was alive and well. But Yang Xing had surprised him. When he saw her dance, he immediately remembered who she was. Memories of his visits to Jiang Si with his father came back to him, including those of Xing. Their last visit had been right before Cao Cao came, and both Ma Teng and Yang Shui had been concerned about his arrival. He remembered sitting with Yang Xing while their fathers spoke of it. Ma Chao himself had been the one to suggest to her that she act like a servant when the leader arrived. He had heard stories about Cao Cao and his treatment of women, and he didn't want anything to happen to Xing.

Now here she was again, a stunning young woman who had taken up her father's province and duties. She reminded him very much of his father's friend in mannerisms and even speech at times. He knew that he should say something to her, at least find out if she remembered him. But she was now deep in conversation with Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei again, and Ma Chao felt out of place. He picked up his wine cup and said nothing to anyone about it.

As the feast came to a close, Yuan Shao stood once more and the camp got quiet. "My people, I would first like to thank you all for everything you have done over these past few days. None of us could have celebrated such a feast without all of your hard work and dedication to the Han." The men cheered and banged their plates and cups together. Their leader raised his hands and they quieted again. "I would also like to personally thank the eight Leaders of Jiang for their contribution once more. Last night, I made you all a proposal to join with me and my army and help restore the Han and rebuild China. I hope you have spoken to your people and are ready to respond."

The rebel soldiers quieted and looked nervously at their leaders. The eight rose and Zhang Rui stepped forward. "Yes, Lord Yuan Shao, we have spoken to each and every one of our soldiers and asked them. Each has been told that, now that the fighting is over, that they may return to wherever they wish. Should they choose to align themselves with you or the other lords seated with you, then they may do so. However, the eight of us must politely decline your invitation, although it is much appreciated and we were honored to be asked. Each of us that stand before you has suffered much hardship in our own homes. Now we wish for nothing more than to return there and rebuild what has been lost."

Yuan Shao was clearly disappointed. However, Zhang Rui had worded his response so well that he could not dispute what was said. "So be it. Return to your homelands if you so desire. And any of your men who wish to follow me now are more than welcome to join with my army." He turned to address the rest of the crowd. "This feast has ended. Return to your tents and enjoy the rest of the night. We begin our return to our homes tomorrow. I bid you all a good night."

Huang Su let out a sigh of relief as the men began to depart. "Well that went over better than I thought it would."

"I hear ya there," Pang Qui echoed. "I was afraid Yuan Shao was going to say something else. Nice talkin, Rui."

The aged man smiled. "At least this ordeal is now behind us. We should return to camp with our soldiers and leave at first light tomorrow. I know we are all eager to return to Jiang Si at the very least." The others nodded and began the trek back to camp with a mass of very happy soldiers in tow.


	6. Curse

Ma Chao waited until the camp had quieted before exiting his tent. As much as he enjoyed not having to rush into battle, he missed being atop his horse. Carefully, he crept to where the horses were being kept and untied his stallion, Storm Runner. The horse became excited as the saddle was slipped onto his back. Smiling, Ma Chao mounted and rode his horse into the black of night, unsure of where he was going and not really caring.

After he circled the camp a few times, he noticed a light in the distance. He slowly rode over until he came upon the rebel camp, almost as dead as his own camp. There were a few torches lit to provide some light, but not a single guard was out watching for intruders. Odd, thought Ma Chao. But they were a strong band of warriors and the likelihood of invasion was slim, so it didn't really matter. He decided to circle their camp once before returning to his tent.

He had almost made a complete circle when he came to where the rebel horses were tied. He watched them until a man came out from around them, startled to see a rider nearby. Curious, Ma Chao dismounted and walked Storm Runner over to him. He immediately recognized Ling Mao, who grinned as he came into the light.

"Ma Chao, how good it is to see you again."

"Likewise. I was just out riding and noticed the camp. I decided to take a look. I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

Mao laughed. "Believe me, the whole camp would have been on you if you had been." He moved to pet one of the horses, who whinnied at his touch. "I guess I'm not completely surprised that you were riding alone. But you're not the only one. Lady Yang does the same thing, and in fact just left a few minutes ago for her own night ride."

"I feel ashamed that I didn't recognize her until you both danced. It's been far too long since I returned to my real home."

"To be honest, I don't think she recognizes you either. She hasn't said anything. But I have no idea how close you two were, so I don't know if that really makes a difference or not."

Ma Chao shrugged. "We were friends, mostly because our fathers were friends. We didn't see much of each other except when our fathers visited each other. The last time I saw her, she was eight, and that was when Cao Cao sought an audience with Yang Shui. I'm guessing she's nearly twenty now."

"Yes, indeed. And she rules with an iron fist and a heart of gold. All the people adore her, and we leaders value everything she brings to the provinces."

"Well, I'm glad to see Jiang is being taken care of. I'm especially glad to see that Jiang Tong is still in capable hands. I did well in leaving it to you."

Ling Mao beamed. "I am glad that I lived up to your expectations." Ma Chao turned back to Storm Runner and mounted again, indicating that he needed to go back. "At any rate, I'm glad you came by, even if by accident. May you have an uneventful return to Shu and may the gods bring you back to Jiang for a visit." Both men smiled, and Ma Chao turned his horse and disappeared into the darkness.

Soon the camp was behind him, and the Allied camp was within sight. As he approached, however, he noticed another rider approaching from around the other side. He stopped and watched as the horse galloped near them. He grinned as he noticed Lady Yang sitting atop the steed as she slowed it to a walk. Strom Runner whinnied, and the horse and rider turned to see Ma Chao. He gave a wave, which Yang Xing returned with a smile before continuing her walk back to camp. Ma Chao suddenly had an urge to follow her, as she still didn't seem to remember him. But exhaustion was beginning to build, so he thought the better of it and began his own walk back to camp.

* * *

_About one month later_

Lord Liu Bei woke with a start as an explosion sounded in the distance. His heart racing, he jumped out of bed and to the window just in time to see fire beginning to spread in the distance. Cries came from below him as men began running towards the fire with confusion and worry. Before long, however, a new sound joined with the roaring of the flames. Fighting. The clang of metal and the screaming of women and children began to echo in the streets of Cheng Du. Fearing the worst, Liu Bei grabbed his sword from nearby and ran towards the door.

No sooner had he opened it than three men came running towards him from down the hall. Both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were trying to throw off the remnants of sleep, but Zhuge Liang was wide awake with terror. "My lord, we have a serious problem."

"I can see that!" Liu Bei cried, motioning towards the window. "What is going on out there?"

"We're under attack! What else do you need to know?" Zhang Fei grumbled. "I say we go find out who they are and teach them not to wake me in the middle of a good dream!"

"My lord, you need to get out of the capital now," Zhuge Liang said. "Until we know who this foe is, I do not want you in any serious danger."

Before he could finish his thought, a distressed looking Jiang Wei came flying from around the corner. "My Lord! Prime Minister! You won't believe who is attacking! Apparently, we didn't succeed in getting rid of all the Yellow Turbans! They're here!"

"What?" cried Guan Yu. "Who is leading them?"

"It's not Zhang Jiao. He's already dead," Zhang Fei mumbled.

Jiang Wei shook his head. "I know not who leads them. But their warriors are unlike any man we've fought. Zhao Yun and I charged at them when we heard the first explosion. But our swords went right through them! They are like phantoms, but are very capable of causing harm to the rest of us. Zhao Yun is holding them back, but I doubt he will last very long."

"Where can we go?" Liu Bei asked. "If they mean us harm, they will surely follow us to wherever we retreat to."

"What about the Jiang Provinces?" Zhuge Liang suggested. The group stared at him for a moment. "If this is indeed a magical army, then we will have no chance against them. The province of Jiang Si is within a few days march of here, and I am sure that the eight leaders would help us out with this problem."

Zhang Fei let out a laugh. "What made you think of them?'

"After what you all told me upon returning from battle with Zhang Jiao, I will probably always connects the Yellow Turbans with the Rebels of Jiang. It seems to me that the best idea is to ride to them and ask for their assistance in this matter."

Liu Bei thought a moment and nodded. "Very well. Round up as many people as you can and sound a retreat from Cheng Du. We will march towards Jiang Si immediately. Have a number of soldiers stay behind to keep the Yellow Turbans occupied so we can reach the province safely." The others nodded and quickly ran in different directions. Zhuge Liang hurried off with Liu Bei close behind towards an exit near the back of the castle, each hoping to beat the Yellow Turbans and praying that the Rebels of Jiang would still welcome their untimely arrival.

* * *

Yang Xing sat up gasping, her sheets soaked with sweat. She put a hand over her heart to try and slow the beating and looked around. She was in her own room, back in Jiang Si. The only sounds that filled the night air were crickets and the occasional whinnying of horses. Taking a deep breath, she lay back down on her pillow and relaxed again.

She wasn't quite sure what had woken her. She had been dreaming when all of a sudden she was consumed by fire and felt a sharp pain ripple through her body. She couldn't tell if the pain had been real or a part of the dream. She rolled over to try and attempt sleep again, feeling herself drifting. But no sooner had she shut her eyes then the pain came again and forced her back into a sitting position.

_It can't be_, she told herself. _We killed him a month ago. There's no way he can be back_. But the dull throbbing on her back was getting sharper. Maybe if she walked around, the pain would go away.

Xing stood and began walking through the hallways. Well, what was left of them. When the rebel army had returned to Jiang Si, they had talked of uniting the provinces together and place the capital in Si. After the leaders and the people came into agreement, they began rebuilding right away. The leaders had insisted on helping their people first, which meant that the castle of Jiang Si remained, for the moment, in ruins. But no one seemed to mind the holes in the wall or the crumbling floors. It gave the place a more serene and spiritual quality.

But the peace was gone at the moment for Xing. She found herself down the hall where some of the other leaders were sleeping. The mark was getting worse, so she decided to see if Man Zhu was still slumbering and what he thought about it. She barely got to his doorway when the pain became sharp again and a small groan fell from her lips. There was movement behind the curtained doorway and Man Zhu appeared. He took one look at her and quickly helped her inside. Pang Qui, who had been asleep on the floor, was now up with a look of confusion and concern. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but I have a problem," Yang Xing said.

"What's wrong?" Zhu asked. "You look pale. Are you feeling alright?"

She opened her mouth to answer when the pain seared and her back began to glow. She let out a cry and crumpled to the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Pang Qui jumped to his feet in fear as Man Zhu caught her and helped her to his cot. As she let out another cry, the men watched in horror as her back started to glow brighter. When it stopped, her shirt began to turn red with blood.

Man Zhu tore the back of her shirt open and muttered a curse under his breath. The mark on her back was bleeding heavily. He knew that soon she would start shaking and if they didn't stop the blood soon, she would be in trouble again. He turned to Pang Qui, who was already gone. He hoped that there were enough herbs stored to help Xing this time. The last time this happened….. Zhu shut his eyes and concentrated on stopping her bleeding. He didn't want to remember last time.

Pang Qui returned within the span of a few minutes with several herbs and medicines. Zhu took one and began to sprinkle the crushed leaves onto her back. As soon as he did, Yang Xing cried out and began to shake. Within moments, the other leaders came running and immediately knew what was wrong. Deng Liao, Ling Mao, Huang Su, and Zhang Quan held her down as she tried to thrash about while Zhu, Qui, and Zhang Rui began the healing process. It was all confusion and chaos for several long minutes until, at last, the bleeding stopped and Xing quieted. The seven looked at each other with fear. They had killed Zhang Jiao and stopped the Yellow Turbans. So why was his magic still affecting Yang Xing?


	7. Panful Reunion

It was a whole three days before the other leaders let Yang Xing out again. While she knew that they were only concerned about her, it didn't make it any less annoying. Her back was normal again and hadn't acted up since she woke to find herself in Man Zhu's room. But the warning that it brought was more fearful than the experience itself. They all knew now that danger was coming. In what form, however, remained a mystery. Zhang Jiao was dead, so who would have enough magic to make Xing's scar act up again? More frightening, who else would have known that she possessed the mark? Tired from thinking and the heat from the sun, Xing dumped her head in a nearby bucket of water and let the coolness wash over her.

The ground began to rumble and Yang Xing immediately lifted her head with worry. A peasant came running through the gates and into the streets, crying, "Shu is coming! Liu Bei is leading his army here!" The people began to crowd around the entrance, wondering what the army of Shu could possibly be doing here. A moment later, the army of men poured through the gates, looking tired and distressed. Xing wiped the remaining water off of her face and ran towards the gates. Liu Bei came into view immediately and dismounted when he saw her. Before she could ask anything, he bowed low. "My lady, I deeply apologize for this unexpected encounter, but we have a serious problem. Not one week ago, our capital of Cheng Du was overrun with the remnants of the Yellow Turban army. With them is some kind of phantom army that we have no power to stop. I beseech you to help us defeat this army, as you were the only people we could think of that would help."

Yang Xing looked him over as other officers began to file into Jiang Si. All of them bore the same look of distress and pleading. When Liu Bei brought his head back up, she could see the seriousness of the situation in his eyes. She motioned for a handful of people to join her. "I need two of you to go and round up the other leaders. Tell them to meet me in the council hall as soon as possible. The rest of you, help the Shu army into the gates and seal it when all are through. Make sure that the army is taken care of and that the soldiers get some rest, as they've had a long journey. I'll also need some of the soldiers to start watching for signs of the Yellow Turbans. Should they come into view, send someone to the council hall immediately." The men and women nodded and hurried off to fulfill their duties. Xing turned to Liu Bei and the officers that had now surrounded him. "Come with me, my lords. We shall do what we can to find this enemy and stop them, but we will need your account of them so that we know exactly who and what we are dealing with." Without another word, they turned to the ruins of the castle and to the council hall. But Yang Xing became more and more worried as the mark on her back began to throb with a dull pain once again.

She led the members of Shu into the castle and through the halls. Within moments they came to what appeared to be the council hall. The roof above them was gone, and one of the doors was barely hanging on by its hinges. But Yang Xing led them in anyway and motioned for them to sit. There was little left inside the large room except a very long table and a mass of mismatched chairs. The officers took seats where they could find them, and soon they were joined by the other leaders of Jiang. They, too, seated themselves while Xing stood at the head of the table.

"Leaders of Jiang, we have a problem on our hands. Just moments ago, the bulk of the Shu army entered the capital with tales of a phantom army led by the remains of the Yellow Turbans. The soldiers are resting in the surrounding area at the moment, but we here need to decide what course of action to take."

There were murmurs among the other seven. Finally, Zhang Rui spoke. "Well, this is very serious indeed. My lord Liu Bei, would you please tell us more about this army so that we may be able to counter it when it attacks."

"I did not actually witness the members of this army," Liu Bei confessed. "We were awakened in the dead of night by explosions and fighting, and I was whisked out of Cheng Du before I had a chance to fight. From what I understand, Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei encountered the soldiers, so they would have a better explanation for you." He nodded to the two officers, who stood from the other end of the table.

"They seemed like a normal army at first," Zhao Yun said. "But when we came closer to them, we realized that we could almost see through them. They moved as if they were spirits, gliding from place to place. When we tried to attack them, our weapons passed right through their bodies. But when they went up against our own men, they began cutting them down one by one. Clearly, they were able to harm us without being harmed themselves."

"By the time I reached them, they were setting fire to as many homes as they could. When I came across Zhao Yun, I could not believe my eyes. He might as well have been swinging at air. So I ran back to the palace and had Lord Liu Bei and the others removed as soon as possible. Prime Minister Zhuge Liang suggested coming to you for help, so we set out for Jiang Si immediately," Jiang Wei explained.

Zhang Rui thought a moment and rubbed his beard. "Are they currently pursuing you?"

Zhao Yun nodded. "I held back the enemy until Lord Liu Bei was safely out of Cheng Du." He pointed to Pang Tong and Ma Chao, who were sitting nearby. "The three of us left as soon as our lord's threat was over, but I am afraid that they pursued us when we left the capital. They were not one full day behind us."

Yang Xing grew pale. "Have you lords rested at all during your journey?" They all shook their heads. Pang Qui slammed his fist upon the table.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered. "I say we make sure that the members of Shu rest from the trip while we prepare for this attack. I swear, if we don't wipe out all the Yellow Turban bastards this time, I'll spend the rest of my life hunting them down."

"Agreed," Xing said. "We need to find accommodations for the officers right away. I already have soldiers watching the gates for any signs of the Yellow Turbans. Unless anything else needs to be said, this meeting is finished." The others nodded and stood. Deng Liao called out for the officers to follow him to where they could rest while the others hurried off to prepare for war. While the arrival of the Shu army gladdened the leaders, the thought of war quickly darkened their spirits.

Yang Xing made her way to the stables to clear her head for a moment. Every time something like this came up, the stable yard seemed to be the only place where she could go to calm down. The horses always enjoyed her company, and she felt like she could talk to them without being judged. Although she knew she couldn't stay long, any break right now was better than no break at all.

She walked over to the stall of her own horse, Nightwind. The beautiful creature had come to her while she had been wandering around the streets of Jiang Si. Caught by a local trader, no one could come near it without being kicked or bitten. She had escaped and was running through the streets until she came across Xing. Not knowing that the horse was wild, she had approached her and immediately began to pet her nose. The trader let Xing have her for free, as she was the only one that seemed able to come near her. The horse and rider had instantly bonded, and to this day, Nightwind had been a faithful friend and confidant.

The horse whinnied excitedly as she saw her master coming. Xing laughed and kissed her soft nose. "Oh Nightwind, everything is happening so fast. I had hoped everything would finally be over. Will you ride with me into battle later if I need you?" The horse snorted, as if offended she would even ask such a question. Xing laughed again and gave her a handful of hay, which the horse chewed happily.

A shadow fell across the entrance, and Xing looked up to see one of the Shu soldiers entering the stable. He moved to the first stall where another beautiful stallion was being kept. Gently, he raised his hand and let the horse sniff it before moving to pet his mane. Xing watched him for a moment. She remembered him from when they had fought with the Allied army. He had been one of the three she told to return to camp after being affected by Zhang Jiao's spell. Xing felt guilty about not knowing his name.

The officer's horse jumped in the air once, clearly eager to be let out of his stall. The man gave him a grin. "Now Storm Runner, you need to calm down. We will ride out and meet the Yellow Turbans soon enough. All will cower at your presence." The horse snorted in reply, causing Xing to smile.

"I take it he's used to people cowering before him," she said. The man turned suddenly, unaware that she had been there the whole time. She walked forward until she had reached the two of them. Cautiously, she put up a hand so the stallion could sniff it. After a moment, he brushed up against her hand, wanting her to pet him. The man grinned a little.

"My lady, I think you're the first person he's allowed near him. Only those who have a true gift with horses could tame such a wild beast."

"Well, he is a beautiful stallion," she replied, scratching his nose. "He deserves only the best, which I'm guessing is you."

He laughed. "He is spoiled; I won't lie. But he's been with me through many dangers and saved my life more than once." Nightwind let out a whinny from the other end of the stall. Xing turned and laughed.

"Yes, Nightwind, you have done the same for me. And you are also spoiled rotten, you silly horse." She turned back to the officer, who was looking at her with a mix of confusion and awe. "Oh, I am sorry, I never introduced myself before. I am…"

"Lady Yang Xing, I know." She looked at him, trying to figure out how he knew that. He smiled and gave her a slight bow. "You saved myself and Lords Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei during the Yellow Turban battle. You also performed the dance during the feast with Lord Ling Mao, which was done perfectly by the way."

She gave him a confused look. "And how would you know this?"

"My name is Ma Chao, son of Ma Teng."

Xing thought a moment, and then her eyes grew wide with shock and remembrance. "Wait, you're Ma Chao? I haven't seen you since I was eight. I had no idea that you were an officer for Lord Liu Bei." She smiled at him. "Why didn't you say something at the feast? I feel ashamed now that I didn't recognize you."

"I must confess that I didn't recognize you either until you danced with Ling Mao. He was the one I left in charge of Jiang Tong after I left."

Yang Xing made to say something, but suddenly grew pale and gripped the side of Storm Runner's stall. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and she began to crumple to the ground as she let out a cry of pain. Fearful, Ma Chao tried to catch her as she fell, but backed away when he noticed her back glowing. It burned for a moment then disappeared. She opened one eye in pain and looked at Ma Chao, who moved over to help her.

"I must get to the other leaders. The Yellow Turbans are close…" She didn't even finish her sentence before crying out in pain again. Ma Chao immediately picked her up and ran towards the castle. He felt his arms getting wet for some reason, and it was only after he had passed her on to Man Zhu and the others when he realized his arms were soaked with her blood.


	8. Do or Die

Liu Bei paced around nervously outside of the doorway. Inside were the eight rebel leaders and Ma Chao, whom he had run into on his way to find something to eat. He nearly panicked when he saw his fearless officer with an unconscious Yang Xing in his arms, his face pale and concerned. The other leaders looked just as pale as they rushed her into the closest room. Liu Bei had tried to see what was wrong, but they insisted on him staying outside. Every so often, he would hear Xing cry out in pain while the men did their best to calm her. Her cries had brought the other Shu officers, who were nearby, running. Now they all waited for news of the young woman.

A few moments later, Zhang Rui came outside. He had blood on his face and hands, but a smile on his face. "My apologies for that scare, my lords. The Lady Yang is fine and is awake."

"What happened?" Liu Bei asked, almost shouting. The elderly man's smile faded and he let out a heavy sigh. "Why don't we all come inside and we will explain everything. There are parts of this that even I cannot explain, but perhaps Lady Yang will be able to shed some light on it." The others nodded and followed him inside. Yang Xing was lying on her stomach on a cot with her bare back in plain sight. Man Zhu and Pang Qui were washing the blood off of her back while the others were busy cleaning things up. Ma Chao had a wet cloth and was cleaning her blood off of his arms, still looking rather pale. The Shu officers took a seat on the floor around Xing's cot. She blushed red with embarrassment but gave a head nod to acknowledge them.

"I am sorry for my disturbance," she said rather weakly. "And for frightening you."

"My lady, are you really alright?" Liu Bei asked with concern. She smiled and pointed to her back.

"I am fine now." Slowly, with help from Pang Qui and Man Zhu, she sat up and faced the Shu delegation. "Perhaps it is time I explained some things. Jiang Wei, I believe it was you who asked me about my ability to sense magic during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. I could not answer at the time. But I believe I can now." She took a deep breath and began. "I met Zhang Jiao when I was but eleven years of age. He came to the Jiang Provinces trying to spread his sect, the Way of Peace. After he left, my father became fearful that he would use magic to force the people to submit to him. We spent many moons learning magic and ways to counter it. It was a deadly game we played, but one that was necessary.

"About one year later he returned and, indeed, tried to force Jiang Si to convert. We put up a valiant fight. My mother and twin sisters escaped with many of the women and children, but I had decided to stay and fight. As I made my way through the crowd, I came upon the bodies of my brothers and found my father battling with Zhang Jiao. In an effort to help my father, I snuck up behind the magician and struck him in the back. Unfortunately, it did very little, and after he killed my father he turned and cursed me. The curse was supposed to kill me; however, an explosion nearby stopped him from finishing the curse. It left me with a giant mark on my back in the shape, oddly, of the sun. Whenever he was close, the mark would glow and begin to bleed heavily. I was lucky to meet Zhang Quan, who, despite his quiet nature, is an excellent healer. Both he and Pang Qui found ways to stop the bleeding and heal my body whenever this happened. We thought that the curse would dissipate after the death of Zhang Jiao. Now, however, I believe that it will not stop until all of the Yellow Turbans have been destroyed."

There was absolute silence in the room for a moment. Liu Bei had paled again, and even Zhuge Liang looked a little green at her explanation. Finally, Jiang Wei spoke. "Well, I am glad that we now know. I am assuming that this contact with his magic is what gave you the ability to sense it."

"In part, yes. But we all have gained the ability through intensive study of magic as well. My own ability is stronger, though, because of my curse."

Deng Liao gave her a cup of water laced with some healing herb. "But you will be glad to know, my lords," he said, "that before this incident we found a way to get rid of your phantom army. We believe that some of the essence of Zhang Jiao survived the attack and one of his followers placed it in some kind of object. If the object is destroyed, then the phantoms will disappear and the remnants of Zhang Jiao will disappear forever. The rest of his army should be easy enough to defeat after that."

A moment later, a horn sounded in the distance. Everyone rose as other horns joined in. A soldier hurried in several minutes later and bowed in the doorway. "My lords, the Yellow Turban Army has been spotted. We are lining men up by the gates should they try and penetrate it. We await your orders for battle."

"Get all the volunteers ready and arrange them into their respective companies," Zhang Rui said. "This army is aided by magic, so we must be careful. We need to find among the enemy an object, one that contains the rest of Zhang Jiao's soul and powers these phantoms. You all remember how to locate and destroy one of those, correct?" The soldier nodded and gave a slight grin. "Do not charge until the rest of the leaders meet you and give the command."

"Yes sir." He turned to Liu Bei. "Will the soldiers of Shu be joining the fight, my lord?"

Liu Bei thought a moment. "Are there regular soldiers along with the phantom men?" he asked.

The soldier nodded. "There are, sir."

"Then if it is alright with the Rebel Leaders, the Shu army would like to engage those that can be killed with normal weapons."

Pang Qui grinned and bowed to Liu Bei. "We would be honored to fight alongside the warriors of Shu again."

* * *

Ma Chao was getting impatient atop Storm Runner. Although he knew the battle would start soon enough, the time before the fighting always made him anxious. He wished for nothing more than for the gates to open and to charge out after the Yellow Turbans. Agitated, he gripped his trusty spear tighter to try and relieve some of the tension.

He was soon joined by Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, who positioned themselves on his left. They, too, looked eager to begin. "How are you faring, Ma Chao?" Jiang Wei asked from across Zhao Yun. "You look like anything with set you off right now."

"I'm getting anxious," he grumbled. "I want this to be over with." He had barely spoken when another rider came up on his right side. All three of the men stared as Yang Xing halted her horse next to them and looked ahead at the gate. Around her, her fellow soldiers gathered in wait. "Lady Yang, what are you doing? Shouldn't you still be recovering?"

"I have a score to settle with these barbarians," she said rather sharply. She continued to stare at the gate. "If you are referring to my incident earlier, believe me when I say that I have charged into battle seconds after having an attack. I cannot let things like this slow me down. I must be strong."

None of the men seemed to have an answer for this and turned back to the gate. Soon, the sounds of another army could be heard from the other side, getting closer by the second. The soldiers around them began to murmur amongst themselves while the officers and leaders around them waited for the gates to the thrown open. As the army got closer, the soldiers above them on top of the gate began issuing reports and sightings. Finally, the soldier whom they had met earlier leaned over the edge with a grin on his face.

"Leaders of Jiang, there is a procession near the back of the army that is guarding some sort of large object. It looks like a large ritual lamp from here. I believe this is what is holding Zhang Jiao's soul."

Zhang Rui nodded and looked to Yang Xing, who raised her mace. "It is time!" she called out to the armies. "Fight with everything you have so that Jiang may finally know peace after this battle. Do not stop until Zhang Jiao's influence and lies are destroyed!" The army roared as the gates were opened and the fighting began.

* * *

There may not have been a procession with Zhang Jiao's head on a stick, but the happiness and joy that was felt was exactly the same. Those that had remained in the capital filled the streets as their heroes came home, their heads held high and their spirits even higher. As the remainder of the army entered and the gates were closed again, Zhang Rui and the other rebel leaders called out for everyone to gather around.

"Heavens, what a battle we fought today. Not only did we emerge victorious, but not a soul was lost on our part!" The streets screamed with noise and cheers at this wonderful news. "Because of this most glorious win, a celebration will be held. Tonight, there will be much feasting and dancing and revelry. And for four days after, there is to be no work done except what is necessary. My people, let us rejoice!"

Even the members of Shu were in awe of their surroundings as the people went into an uproar of excitement. They began to file out of the courtyard quickly in order to prepare for the night's festivities. Liu Bei turned to the elderly man. "Five days of feasting? Do you think that is wise, my friend?"

"These people rarely get to celebrate," he answered. "Ask Yang Xing about it. Jiang Si is her territory and most of these people fall under her rule."

"Besides," said Man Zhu, "now is not the time to worry, Lord Liu Bei. Our resources here are numerous and vast, and rest assured that you and your men will be provided for during your stay."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Zhang Fei exclaimed. "Let's celebrate!"


	9. Midnight Ride

It was a feast to rival even that with the Allied Forces. The entire courtyard had been cleared of anything that could be moved, now filled with tables and chairs for the leaders and officers and numerous blankets on the ground for the rest of the people. Lanterns were lit and placed in such large numbers that one could have swore it was daylight outside. People scurried about their duties, trying to put the finishing touches on decorations and setting places at the tables. For once the feast began, there would be no rush to do anything but enjoy the time given.

As the sun finally set in the sky, the rebel leaders and the delegation from Shu came and sat at their places. There was no opening speech. There was no business to attend to beforehand. As soon as Liu Bei sat, the servants brought out the food and the celebration officially began. The air filled to the brim with talking, laughing, and occasionally singing. The plates were never empty. The wine and ale were abundant. Nothing could dampen the spirits of anyone there at the moment.

"I must say that I've never seen so many people at a feast before," Liu Bei commented. Zhang Rui, who was across the table from him, laughed heartily.

"When there is cause for one person to celebrate," he said, "then there is cause for everyone to celebrate. I do believe that the entire capital has turned out, with the exception of the sick, I think."

Zhao Yun looked around for a moment, frowning. "Where is Lady Yang?" he asked.

Pang Qui laughed out loud and pointed towards where some of the Shu soldiers were sitting. There, among the other serving women, was Yang Xing with a jug in her arms. One of the soldiers made a comment as she filled his cup, and she threw back her head in laughter. "You won't see that woman stop for anything, my lords. If there is work to be done, then you can be sure Xing will be doing it."

As he finished, Yang Xing came up to the head table and began refilling the wine glasses. She reached Liu Bei and, smiling, took his near empty glass. "My lady, you should be sitting here with the rest of us. Will you not join us?"

"Lord Liu Bei, there is much to be done. Besides, you worked hard to earn that food in front of you. Enjoy it. Please don't worry about me." He made to protest, but she moved down the table without another word.

"Don't even bother, my lord," Man Zhu said. "Yang Xing's been like that forever; always making sure everyone else is satisfied before her. I guarantee that she will be the last person to leave the courtyard tonight and the first one to enter it tomorrow."

Jiang Wei nearly gasped. "Does she sleep or eat at all? Is there anything that would make her stop working?"

Zhao Yun nodded. "I feel guilty that we are all here enjoying this feast and she is not. After all, she did the most to defeat the army in my opinion. She deserves this break more than anyone."

"Don't feel guilty," Man Zhu answered. "It keeps her out of trouble." Everyone laughed as an apple flew from the other end of the table and hit him in the face. Xing stuck out her tongue at him before going back to Zhang Quan's wine glass. "Well, there might be something that will get her to stop." He stood and called out to her from the end of the table. "Lady Yang Xing, I have a request. Would you honor me with a dance?" The other leaders began to snicker as she gave him an exasperated look.

"Lord Man Zhu, I am in the middle of my work. When I finish, then I will dance with you."

He sat down and grinned. "She always tries to refuse, but I've never known her to completely turn down a dance before." His grin became more mischievous. "I bet that if one of you members of Shu asked, she would stop working to dance with you."

Liu Bei thought a moment, then grinned. "Well, I suppose it's worth a try." He stood just as Xing was leaving the table. "My Lady Yang Xing, since you will not dance with Man Zhu, perhaps you would dance with me instead." The soldiers of Shu began to cheer and comment as she turned to him with a mix of embarrassment and uncertainty. "I know how much you enjoy dancing, my lady, as I have been lucky enough to see you do it. Would you honor me?"

She gave up and let out a laugh. "Well, that depends, Lord Liu Bei. How much wine have you had tonight?"

"More wine makes my dancing better."

"Well," she said with a grin, "perhaps we should dance now so that I will not be outdone." There were cheers as she put down her wine jug and Liu Bei hurried around the table. They moved to a small clearing in front of the tables. The musicians, who had been playing simple melodies, began to play a much more spirited tune. Everyone laughed as the pair began to dance, spinning around in tune with the music. Soon the group began to clap in time with the song and urged the dancers to go faster. After a few minutes, the song ended and everyone erupted into cheers as the dancers stopped, breathless. Liu Bei threw his hands into the air.

"Alas, men, I have been outdone!" More laughter ensued as he sat back down. Zhang Fei, however, stood.

"But I shall not be!" He offered is hand to one of the young serving women, who rather shyly accepted. Within minutes, the clearing was filled with men, women, and children dancing the night away. Even Zhuge Liang could be seen dancing with his wife, Yue Ying. For a moment, it made no difference if one was from Shu or the provinces.

Only one person did not join in. Ma Chao was contented to watch the revelry from his seat. Several of the officers, as well as some of the village women, had urged him to dance. But he politely declined them all. He had never been much of a dancer, and he was not about to change now. Especially not in front of the present company.

As he watched the dancers, however, he noticed that Yang Xing had disappeared. After her dance with Liu Bei, he watched her dance with the other leaders, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and some of the other soldiers. But now she was nowhere to be seen. It was odd not seeing her among the dancers anymore, and her absence was obvious to Ma Chao. He got up, intending to wander through the courtyard and find her, but as soon as he took a step from the table, he knew he wouldn't find her there. Slowly, he slipped away from the courtyard and headed to the stables.

She was in the exact same spot she had been in earlier that day. He watched her for a moment, not moving or speaking. She was brushing her horse's mane and gently petting her nose. Everyone once in a while, the horse would gently nudge Xing, who would kiss the animal's nose and whisper to her. Ma Chao thought it odd, in a way, that this woman who was so bloodthirsty on the battlefield would be so kind and gentle to her horse; nor that this woman who was so energetic and outgoing among her people would choose solitude and quiet in the stable.

The horse waited until Xing had turned her head before grabbing her hair with her mouth. Yang Xing laughed and patted her horse. "Nightwind, do I look like food to you?" As she looked up, she noticed Ma Chao standing there. She gave him a warm smile. "Did you need something, my lord?"

"I guess I was just getting bored with the feast, like you. That and I noticed you were gone."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well, I don't think so. I was watching, so that's why I noticed. But most everyone else is dancing and having a good enough time not to notice." He moved towards Nightwind and put his hand up. She immediately let go of Xing's hair in favor of a pet.

"She likes your touch, Lord Ma Chao," Xing said softly. "You seem to have a way with horses."

"They've been my one passion for as long as I can remember. If you are good to them, then they will be good to you."

"I know. And they're always willing to listen to you whenever you have a problem. They don't judge you like people do." Ma Chao nodded as he moved his hand down Nightwind's neck. Xing watched him, a thought popping into her head. "There's something I want to show you. You seem to be the only person I can think of who would enjoy it. Care to join me?"

Again, he nodded. "I would be honored, Lady Yang." He moved down to where Storm Runner was being kept while Xing opened Nightwind's stall. They saddled up and rode out into the night, away from the feast and towards the nearby hills. When the sounds of the celebration ceased, they dismounted and walked their horses a little ways more. Finally, they reached the top of one of the hills and tied their horses to a tree.

"I've only shown this to my siblings," Xing said, kneeling down by a clump of bushes. Ma Chao followed her lead. "I found it when I was six. It's become almost a family secret. Well, except that now I'm the only living member of my family." She pushed back one bush to reveal a valley below them. Grazing in the valley were at least ten wild horses. Each had a beautiful coat of midnight black, and the moonlight cast shadows that showed off their muscular figures. It was breathtaking. "Aren't they fascinating?" Xing asked. "They're the only wild horses around here. When I first found them, there were only five. Each time I come back, their number grows. It makes my heart soar to see such beauty."

"I've never seen so many," Ma Chao whispered, still awed by the sight. "It is indeed beautiful." He tore away from the horses and looked at Xing, who was smiling down at them. "My lady, I think I was wrong about you."

She turned to him, confused. "How so?"

"Well, I feel like I barely knew you when we both still lived in the provinces. We were childhood friends, but that often counts for little when the children finally grow up. The first time I met you after I left Jiang, you were charging into battle against the Yellow Turbans. You led the rebel army into dangerous territory against a curse and came out unscathed. I hear that after the battle, you had words with Cao Cao, and more with him and his son the day after. The next time I see you, you are completely concentrated on the Jiang dance, which was done with an unmatched fury of its own. Then a month later, you are battling the remains of the Yellow Turban army despite the curse causing immense blood loss. I confess, I began to wonder if you were indeed like the legends say."

Xing's smile disappeared. "I know what the legends say about me. That I don't know fear or pain. That I am a witch that can kill merely by staring at or thinking about someone. That I am a warlord who seeks to control all of China." She forced a laugh. "I am so thankful to have the respect of all of Jiang despite what the rumors say about me. It is difficult having a childhood that is spent fighting them. Fighting has become a part of me; a part that a hate and loathe."

"Fighting has become a part of all of us," Ma Chao said. "Please don't hate yourself for it."

"I can't help it. But I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now." She turned back to him. "So how do you see me now?"

"A woman who knows fear and pain all too well, but knows how to use both to make her stronger. A woman who knows white magic and uses it to aid and defend her people when they are in need. A woman who knows how to rule over her people in an iron fist and a heart of gold, and who has won the hearts of all of them for her kindness and compassion. And a woman who will become legendary for her prowess on the field of battle, as well her cunning and beauty."

"Oh, stop. Lord Ma Chao, you could kill a woman with flattery." She stood and began to untie Nightwind, but her smile had returned. "I guess we should go back. By now, someone will have noticed that both of us are gone." Ma Chao nodded and the pair rode back, unsaddled the horses, and returned to the feast. Xing was wrong; the group was exactly how they had left them and no one mentioned anything about their being gone.

Ma Chao breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to his chair. Lady Yang frowned as he sat down and took the seat next to him. "Shouldn't you be up dancing?" he asked jokingly.

"I should ask you the same thing," she retorted.

"I've never been much of a dancer. I prefer to sit and watch others."

Yang Xing rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're just as good as everyone else here. And I dislike excuses." Before Ma Chao could say anything, she grabbed his arms and hauled him off to the clearing. She moved to the center of the dancers and grinned. "Now you have no choice." She winked and laughed at his nervousness. Taking his right hand in her own, she rested her free hand on his shoulder and waited. Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he placed his free hand on her waist. The musicians began another song, and the pair was off.


	10. Looking to the Future

Ma Chao was leaning against the crumbling railing, looking out into the night sky. Despite the decayed surroundings of Jiang Si, he felt humbled and peaceful. If there weren't other serious threats to Shu at the moment, he would seriously consider spending the remainder of his days here. After all, he used to live in the neighboring province of Jiang Tong. He would be welcomed here. He belonged Cao Cao still lingered out there, somewhere. The man responsible for the death of his father could not be allowed to roar freely throughout China. Ma Chao could feel his hands gripping the bar he was standing behind, his head filled with images of his father dead, his face at peace but not his spirit. Somehow, someway, Cao Cao would bleed at his feet.

"Ma Chao, what are you doing out here so late?" He turned to see Lord Liu Bei yawning as he moved to stand next to him.

"Just thinking." There was silence for a moment. "My Lord, when are we planning on leaving for Cheng Du?"

"Well, we have been here for the five days of celebration. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day, depending on how soon the army can prepare to depart for home."

Ma Chao nodded. Then a crazy idea came to him. "My lord, what do you think of these leaders of Jiang?"

"I like them very much," Liu Bei answered. "Not only are they fascinating to talk to, but the relationship that they have with their people is astounding. I feel like I am in some sort of utopia here in Jiang Si, despite the ruins that surround us. I wish the rest of the world could feel like this."

"I understand what you mean." He paused for a moment. "Have you considered asking them to join with Shu, my lord?"

Liu Bei turned to look at his trusted officer. "The idea was brought up when we fought with them as a member of the Allied Forces. I was under the impression at the time that they wished for nothing more than to return home. I doubt that they will want to pack up and move again so soon. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure. We've spent five days feasting together. We've fought twice together. I feel a strong bond with these leaders, and I am sure they feel the same bond with us. Perhaps it would not hurt to ask for their allegiance again."

"I suppose not," Liu Bei answered. "I guess I could speak to Zhuge Liang about it and see what he thinks." He stood and yawned as he stretched again. "Try and get some sleep, Ma Chao. It's been a long day and you deserve the rest." The officer nodded as his leader retired back into the ruins of the castle. He wasn't sure why he had requested the alliance with Jiang again. He knew, deep down, what their feelings were. Hadn't he felt those same things when he was one of these leaders? Yet he had given it all up for a cause when no one thought he could be persuaded. Loyalty was a funny thing. It burned like fire in one's heart with fury and passion, yet could quickly change for another person. Maybe these flames in their hearts could turn to Shu and burn for the cause of justice…one day…

* * *

Across the building, another leaned against the fallen wall of the castle. Yang Xing was a little sore from the fighting and the night ride. Recovering from her back had been harder this time, probably because it had happened twice in such a short span of time. Usually she had a week or more to recover from attacks. Perhaps that had just been because Zhang Jiao was so far away for most of the curse. She shuddered as she remembered the attack despite years of it fading in her memory.

_Xing sputtered as the blood of a Yellow Turban warrior sprayed into her eyes and down her throat. The fear was gone now, but her small size made it hard for her to move around and escape the blood that was raining through the air. Two more soldiers jumped in front of her, but she stabbed them in the sides as she ran through them. She needed to find her father and brothers before she was trampled by the crowd._

_Something grabbed her ankle and she whipped around, ready to destroy whatever was clutching her. But Xing immediately dropped her rapier when she realized it was her youngest brother, Yu. "Xing," he hissed as she came closer. She knew he was dying, but hot tears still formed behind her eyes. "You must….leave….we cannot beat…..magic….." He sputtered, coughed, and Yu was gone. Xing sniffled and rubbed her eyes to make the tears leave. His death would not be in vain. She swore it upon her life._

_Picking her sword and shield up again, she charged into the battle once more. She cried out for Yu, whose body was now food for the worms. She cried out for her other brothers, Bao and Rui, who she knew in her heart shared his fate. She cried out for her mother and sisters, who would run and run but would not make it unless the Turbans were stopped here and now. And, as she came into a clearing, she cried out for her father._

_Zhang Jiao and Yang Shui were locked in a battle and it was not going well for the Jiang leader. With each blow his strength left him, and the black magician merely laughed as his opponent was dying before his eyes. Xing gripped her weapon tightly and charged at the pair. Before Jiao knew what was happening, she had swung with all her might at his back. He screamed in pain as her rapier cut through his back. But Xing didn't even have time to raise her sword again when he lifted his hands at her and shouted a curse. She flew backwards into the ground. The cry of her father has he was cut down filled the clearing, and the tears that Xing had been holding began to flow freely. Soon they were tears of pain, for the black magician had made is way over and began a string of curses. There was an explosion, and he was thrown back before the final words could be said. _

_The retreat horn was sounded, and soon the field was quiet. Xing lay on her stomach. She had no strength to move. She desperately tried to hang on to thoughts of her mother and sisters. But her back began to burn, and blood flowed freely from it as her mother's scream echoed through her head…._

"Xing, what is it?" Her eyes shot open as Man Zhu knelt beside her. "You were crying. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you, Zhu. I was just recalling a painful memory."

"The day you were cursed?" She nodded. "Zhang Rui told me the story of how they found you near death after that. We all regret that it happened. But we're relieved that it's made you stronger. These people love you despite your curse."

"I know, and I love them for their loyalty. But I'm still concerned."

"About?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "My back is still marked. I thought it would fade with the Yellow Turbans, but it hasn't. I'm starting to wonder if I will always have this to warn me of danger." Man Zhu still looked confused. "Well, think about it. When I first suffered from the curse, it was because Zhang Jiao was always near. As we learned magic, it faded a little bit. When we fought with him alongside the Allied Forces, he was near but the pain was not intense. Then, after his death, I go into two fits because his followers had attacked Shu. Maybe there's more to this curse than I thought."

"It's possible. But you also know that no matter what happens with your back, we will always be there to pick you up and help you heal."

Yang Xing chuckled. "You and Ma Chao, apparently. I hope I didn't scare him too badly."

"He was definitely concerned when he carried you in. As was Liu Bei." Zhu faltered for a moment as he stared into the sky. Xing nudged him back and raised an eyebrow at him. "I know we pride ourselves on being the Rebels of Jiang. We don't align ourselves with anyone. But I must admit, I've grown quite fond of these Shu warriors. Especially Liu Bei. He reminds me of my father. He makes me want to be a better leader."

"You're not thinking of leaving us to join Shu, are you?" Xing felt concerned about her friend leaving.

He shook his head. "To join Shu? No. But I was considering a visit. I want to see how Liu Bei rules his people. I want to learn from him and his brothers, and his people. All who are under him praise him highly. I can't explain my feelings, but at the same time I can."

"It's alright, Zhu. I understand what you mean." They looked up into the sky for a few more moments, neither needing to say a word. Xing could tell from their first encounter that Man Zhu would go far. He was young at the time, but full of energy and vision. He strove to be the leader his father was, famed and loved. It didn't surprise her that he would want to visit other lands to learn and become better than his father. But he had become like her brother, and she would be sad to see him leave, even if only for a time. "Well," she said after a while, "I suppose you'll need a bodyguard for your trip to Shu."

His eyes lit up as he turned to her. "Really? You would travel with me all the way to Shu?"

She giggled. "It's only a few days from here. Besides, I don't want you getting any ideas about leaving us entirely." The two of them laughed and began to plan their trip. Yang Xing didn't know why her excitement was building with each new detail. Jiang Si was her home and always would be. At least, she hoped it would. Too many people were counting on that.

* * *

Cao Cao had been pacing for over an hour. He couldn't explain where he had picked up the habit. But when he couldn't think straight, he began to walk in circles. The pattern seemed to clear his mind so he could collect his thoughts. And tonight, they were on domination.

It was rare for him to not get his way. Not that he was spoiled by any means. But he had built a vast territory to the north and his power and influence was growing rapidly. Anything that he could not obtain, he simply took for himself. The one thing he had rarely failed in obtaining was officers. To this day, only the great Guan Yu had refused the title from Cao Cao, although he had visited him for a long while. Sure, he had been refused by others. But they had been disposed of years ago. No one said no to Cao Cao and lived. Except…

"Pacing again?" Cao Pi moved from the shadows to the moonlit throne room floor, but his father waved him off and continued his circling. "I've told you, it's not good for you."

"It calms me," the Wei leader shot back. "Unlike your constant nonsense about stopping. What do you want?"

"I was passing by on my way to bed and noticed the door open." Cao Pi smirked and moved to sit on his father's throne. Cao Cao was so absorbed in his thoughts that he said nothing. "What could possible occupy your mind at this hour? It's late. Only the guards are awake. If you're not tired, I can think of ten different women who could make you sleep quite well."

His father snapped out of his trance and glared at him. "I'm thinking of Lady Yang. And get out of my chair!"

"Temper, temper," his son said, slowly standing. "The Lady Yang Xing has become a distant memory for the rest of us. I wonder why you can't let her go." Cao Cao sat down, gripping the sides of his throne. "Perhaps it's because she tricked you. Or maybe because she rejected you in front of other people. I know how you hate rejection."

"I am going to reject your ascension to the throne after me if you don't stop," Cao Cao growled.

Cao Pi shrugged. "I still don't understand why she bothers you so. Let the rabble of Jiang rot in their ruins. You have more talented and loyal officers at your disposal."

"That is not the problem."

"Then what is it? I'm wide awake now."

He sighed and leaned his temple against his fist. "I am not well liked in Jiang. That's not what concerns me, though. I fear an uprising."

"From Jiang?"

"Exactly. They have enough influence to wage war against Wei. We would wipe them out eventually, but it would take too long and risk too many of our soldiers' lives. I had hoped that, in getting Lady Yang on our side, that thorn would be removed from our side. Now I fear that it has deepened. She, of all the leaders, is the most able to successfully campaign against us."

Cao Pi nodded. "It is a valid fear. But unnecessary. All they wanted to do after the battle was return home. They won't care enough about Wei to even consider fighting with us right now. If Jiang becomes too large and too much of a threat, then we extend the invite again. Or invade, if we choose. By that time, all eight leaders will be dust in the ground."

"We may not get that opportunity." A very tired Sima Yi entered silently through the open door, stopping just behind Cao Pi. A piece of paper was in his hand. "I just received this from our spies in Shu. Cheng Du has been recovered, and Liu Bei's party will be two leaders larger by the time he leaves the Provinces of Jiang."

Cao Cao stood. "Which two?"

"Lord Man Zhu and Lady Yang Xing."

"Did they give reasons?" Cao Cao felt the color drain from his face a little. If Shu and Jiang became allies, they could prove to be a formidable opponent. And that was not what Wei needed at the moment.

Sima Yi scanned over the note again. "Apparently it's just for a visit, although there is no telling how long it will last. The two leaders wish to help restore Cheng Du, but that is all the spies were able to glean from them." He rolled up the paper and grinned. "My Lord Cao Cao, I know how much this woman troubles you. Perhaps I could devise a plan for you that would eliminate her threat and give you an advantage over Shu."

"I'm listening."

"Not yet, I think," he answered. "It is late and we should all sleep on this new information. I promise that I will begin my work immediately tomorrow morning."


	11. New Journey

Zhang Rui threw the remains of the trunk into a bag, slowly tying it together so as not to open on the trip. "You know we will all miss you greatly while you're gone, Xing. Who will keep Pang Qui in line when he is upset?"

Yang Xing leaned on her bed and laughed. "You always did a fair job. Besides, Zhu and I will be back before long."

"Yes, I know. Still, it makes us worry that you will find a new home in Cheng Du and forget the rest of us."

She frowned as she shouldered another bag. "Jiang Si is my home, Rui. I could never just forget about it. Besides, there is far too much work here that needs to be done. The entire capital must be rebuilt and the lands secured. That alone will bring me back." The two walked into the clearing where the rest of the Shu army was packing up their horses and readying for departure. "Zhu and I will be back as soon as Cheng Du is set to rights. Maybe we will even come back with supplies to help rebuild. Lord Liu Bei has already been generous to us."

"He has indeed." Man Zhu was nearby, making last minute preparations and checking his horse over. Nightwind was next to him, her saddle on and impatiently waiting to be off. Xing and Rui tied the two remaining packs to her back. Before she could mount her horse, however, Rui reached out and handed her a small bag. "This is for you, in case danger should visit you while in Shu." She peaked in side. Several bottles filled with healing herbs were wrapped in a small white cloth. "Man Zhu knows what to do, but in case you are alone, you have your own supply."

She smiled and hugged her old friend. "Thank you. Is there enough for someone else, though? This is a lot..."

"Oh, stop worrying about other people for a change." Pang Qui and Deng Liao had finished helping the Shu soldiers and were ready to see their comrades off. "There's enough in store," Qui said, "so everything should be fine."

Deng Liao offered her his hand, which she shook before embracing him. She did the same with Zhang Rui and Pang Qui. "I promise to be back as soon as Cheng Du has recovered. There is much left here for me."

"And we eagerly await your return," Liao said. "Come back stronger, wiser, and in one piece."

Zhu laughed from atop his horse. "We will, all three of them." Pang Qui helped Xing into her saddle, and stood with Huang Su and Zhang Quan to see their fellow leaders off.

Further down the line, Ling Mao was also seeing a friend off. Ma Chao shook his hand before climbing into his saddle as well. "I thank you for your companionship," he said to the Jiang leader. "It does me good to know that everything is right here."

Mao grinned and bowed. "It warms my heart to hear such praise. Perhaps you will come and visit again on a happier occasion. You've become somewhat of a legend here, and it gives the people pride to see you come through the gates." He looked down the line to see Xing and Zhu speaking to the other leaders. "I must go and wish my friends a safe journey. Make sure to look out for them in Shu."

"That I will. I will try to look after them as well as you have looked after Jiang." The two bowed and departed. The mass of Shu soldiers began to move through the capital gates as the crowd of Jiang rebels cheered them on, crying out for a safe trip and many thanks for their presence. Ma Chao heard several of them calling to him. He waved to the people, remembering Mao's words and grinning at them. A legend? He laughed. If only his father were here to see this one.

"Lord Ma Chao!" He looked to his side to see a young boy walking alongside his horse. In his hands was a tiny wooden sculpture. "I made it to look like your horse. Thank you for letting me see him." He strained his little legs to give it to the officer, but he was too small.

"Here, Ren. Let me help you." The little boy beamed as Yang Xing, who had dismounted, lifted him up into the air so he could give Ma Chao his horse. "You did a beautiful job with him. Storm Runner will love it."

"Thank you, Lady Yang! Come home soon!."

She smiled and gently kissed him on the head. "I will. Make sure everyone stays in line until I get back, Ren. I'm counting on you to keep the stable boys in shape." He nodded and bowed low before moving back. Xing got back on her horse and rode alongside Ma Chao until they were passed the gates. "Do you like it?"

"What?"

"The horse. Do you like it?"

"Oh." Ma Chao had been so distracted with Xing's behavior that he didn't get a good look at it. Every detail matched those of Storm Runner wonderfully, even down to the muscles on his belly. The color looked as if it was his own coat, and the eyes were both wild and playful. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"I told you." Xing laughed as he put it away. "Ren comes from your territory, although Ling Mao was already in power by the time he was born. He works in the stables, but he's got a creative streak in him. He spent hours staring at Storm Runner in order to get the details just right." She smiled and shook her head. "I'll miss him when I'm gone."

"It seems as though you'll miss everyone."

She nodded. "I will. These people have been through a lot with me. They trust me to lead them, even those who were under the leadership of my father long before I was born. I enjoy having a close relationship with them. It allows me to meet more of their needs and run the province more smoothly."

"What will you do once you return from Shu?" Ma Chao asked. "Will you combine the provinces?"

"It's a very likely scenario. Ever since the survivors gathered in Jiang Si, it's become more and more close-knit between the leaders and the people. Some clearly want to return to their provinces, but all have a place for mine in their hearts. I think we'll all become united, even if we live in different parts of Jiang. The first step is rebuilding Si. After that, only the gods know."

"I understand. It's like that in Shu as well. We are made up of many different cities, but we are all connected by the same alliance."

Xing grinned. "Then I think I'll learn much from this visit."

Ma Chao shifted in his saddle a little as Jiang Si disappeared behind them. "Why did you agree to travel with us, Lady Yang? If you don't mind my asking, of course. I know how important it was for you to return home."

She offered him a smile and a shrug. "It is still important to me. To be honest, I don't know what's drawn me to Shu. Man Zhu was the one who hatched the plan to visit, and something inside of me told me to go." She chuckled. "Isn't that strange? I can't even put a finger on it. Maybe I'm only going to learn. Or maybe something is going to happen that I'm meant to be a part of. Do you ever feel like that?"

"I have many times, Lady Yang. I felt it when I left my own province, in fact. I thought I would stay there forever, and suddenly I am one of Lord Liu Be's most trusted officers."

"Do you feel guilty about leaving Jiang behind?"

"Yes and no. I don't think I was fit to lead them with my energies focused on revenge. But I wish I had spent more time there after my father's death in case I turned myself around. I guess I didn't see myself as being a good leader for my people. I met Liu Bei and joined Shu. Since then, I've never looked back."

"Until we showed up."

Ma Chao shrugged. "I've always had my homeland tucked away inside me. But when the rebels of Jiang appeared, the memories resurfaced."

"Are we getting a touch emotional?" Zhao Yun joked as he pulled up along side the pair. "I did not think you had it in you, Chao."


	12. Mirror

There were no cheers as the army rounded the corner of the road and made their way into Cheng Du. Xing felt a lump form in her throat as she saw burnt buildings, littered roads and ruined fields. People began to gather in the streets as the Shu officers made their way through the capital. They were dirty, scared, and clinging to their belongings as if they might disappear. But some of their faces lit up as they realized their beloved leader had returned to them. Man Zhu dismounted and walked his horse up to Xing, who was still surveying the scene. "It's like walking into Jiang Si all over again."

She nodded. "Each of our capitals looked like this. It doesn't make the pain on seeing it easier to bear, though." Liu Bei and his sworn brothers rode ahead to address the growing crowds. The other officers dismounted and began to round up the soldiers to hand out orders. Xing and Zhu followed them to the battered stables and tied their horses into an empty stall. Shouldering their packs, they waited for Lui Bei and the others to instruct them in the courtyard.

As they were waiting, Zhu noticed a young boy sitting under a partially collapsed roof. He clutched a piece of fabric in his hands, staring at the pair. "Hi." Zhu said, moving closer to the child. He didn't move. Xing gave him a smile while Zhu knelt down to his level. "What's your name?"

"Teng," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you, Teng. My name is Zhu. Where is your family?"

Tears welled up in the child's eyes. "The bad men took them. This is all I found." He held up the fabric, a remnant from a woman's dress. Zhu sighed and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Do you know if they are coming back?"

Man Zhu shook his head. "I do not know, Teng. I am not from this area. But I do know that you are safe now." The boy nodded, still crying, and clutched Zhu's chest. He picked him up and turned to Xing. "I guess we should find out what we need to do so we can start."

"Yes." She was still distracted with her surroundings. Reality returned swiftly with the sound of hooves coming towards them. Liu Bei and the others had finished talking with the people and were gathering for assignments. Both leaders bowed to him, but Zhu kept the boy in his arms. They fell in line with the other officers as they headed towards the castle. It, too, was in ruins. Xing noticed that they still had a roof, but most everything else was falling apart. Those who were on horses dismounted, and everyone went up the crumbling stairs and inside. Zhuge Liang was waiting for them on the other side of the doors. He ushered them into the meeting room where everyone sat down. Teng was still latched onto Man Zhu, but no one said anything.

Liu Bei rubbed his temples as he turned to his officers. "I have spoken to those who stayed behind, as well as the families that witnessed most of the attack. The damage is extensive, but not as much as first thought. I have asked Zhuge Liang to draw up a plan of action so we can rebuild as much as possible in a short amount of time." He turned to his trusted strategist, who nodded and stood to address the others.

"I have divided the capital and surrounding areas into sections. Some of you will actually be helping our people rebuild. Others will keep watch over supplies coming into Cheng Du, and a few will keep to business as usual." He turned to Man Zhu and Yang Xing. "I am going to ask if you two can start work on some of the surrounding areas, just outside of the walls. We will also find someplace for you to stay during your visit here." Both nodded and the Prime Minister gave orders to the remaining officers. Within minutes, everyone was off to their prospective locations to help rebuild what Zhang Jiao had destroyed.

Yang Xing and Man Zhu made their way towards the edge of the capital. Teng, who had sat still through the entire meeting, was walking alongside them. He was a little more energetic, although he still clung to the piece of fabric like a lifeline. Outside the walls, it was as if they had returned home to Jiang Si. Homes were little more than mud and straw. Farms had been uprooted and trampled. The people had been reduced to animals, dirty and scrounging anything that they could to start rebuilding. All of them looked frightfully at the trio. "You say something," Zhu hissed in Xing's ear. "You're more of a people person."

She rolled her eyes but took a step forward to address the people. But she didn't have to. Teng looked at one particular woman, who was clutching a dress much like the boy, and cried out to her. Her face lit up as she recognized him and welcomed his running form into her arms, tears streaming down her face. Zhu and Xing watched the happy scene unfold as the two reunited. At length, the woman looked up at the pair. "Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "We had thought his whole family was dead." She stood with the boy in her arms and bowed to them, which they returned.

"Do you mean to say you found his parents?" Zhu asked. She nodded sadly, and Xing realized that the dress in her hands was the same material Teng clung to. "We are very sorry for your loss, but relieved that young Teng has some place to go."

An older man, who had been watching the young leaders, slowly walked towards them from among the crowd. Like the woman, he bowed to the pair. His dark eyes looked them over carefully. "You two are not of Shu," said the elder. "I do not recognize your dress or mannerisms. What brings you to Cheng Du?"

"We are of the Jiang Provinces," Xing answered. "We aided Shu in destroying the Yellow Turbans and have come to help rebuild the capital. Lord Liu Bei asked if we would start here."

For a moment, the man continued to stare at them. It was the same kind of look that Xing used to receive from her father while he was debating something in his mind. His dark eyes revealed nothing, but she could see the wheels turning as he sorted through the information they had given him and assessed what sort of help they could give the people. Then he smiled and nodded to them. "If our Lord sent you, then I accept any aid you can render. You both look capable of doing hard labor. And if you are truly from the Jiang Provinces, we will be able to see if the rumors are true." Xing noticed a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. Zhu chuckled. He turned and motioned for the two of them to follow.

Liu Bei had been right; the damage was extensive. As they passed through the fields and into the housing areas, Yang Xing and Man Zhu began to see how much work this was going to be. Almost everything had been trampled by the Turbans, and anything that remained had been torched. The people continued to stare at the leaders as the elder led them around the area. When they finally stopped in the center of the clearing, Zhu plopped onto the ground. "Man, this is worse than I thought. Everything will have to be built from scratch."

"Yes, and we must finish in time to replant the fields before our chance is gone."

Yang Xing put a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder. "We will finish in time. With this many hands working, I believe we can accomplish everything we need." He nodded but said nothing. Zhu hopped back up and looked to his friend, who was busy calculating in her head. "What kind of supplies to we have to work with?"

"Not much," the elder said. "Our Lord should provide us with some, but I do not know what or how much."

"I'll head back inside the walls and see what we're supposed to get," Man Zhu said. "Until I get back, what are you going to do?"

Xing pointed to another part of the clearing where the ground was burnt. "We need to clear out everything that cannot be saved and put it there. Wood can be used for fire or support beams. Mud and straw can go back into the fields or turned into brick. Nothing will go to waste unless there is no need for it." Zhu nodded and headed towards the castle walls. As soon as he left, the elder called the people together and relayed Xing's ideas to them. The crowd immediately dispersed and began crawling through the wreckage. Yang Xing found Teng and the woman dragging large pieces of wood from a house and ran over to help them. "Is this yours?" she asked as she reached them.

The woman looked at her sadly. "My husband and I built it ourselves, shortly after we were married. Neither of us had much money. But we wanted to be close to the capital and other members of our family." She dropped the piece she had been working on and wiped her brow. "Teng's mother helped us establish ourselves here. His father and my husband were members of Lord Liu Bei's army and helped to tend the fields with us women. They became family to us."

"I am deeply sorry for your losses." Xing picked up the wood that the woman had been struggling with, resting it on her shoulders with little effort. "I, too, have lost much of my family. And I know what it is like to start over again."

"What is your story, my Lady?"

"Please, call me Xing. I have difficulty letting my own people call me 'Lady'."

The woman stared at her, eyes wide. "Lady Yang Xing?" she asked, more to herself than Xing. "The female leader of the Jiang Provinces? I heard you say it to the elder, but I did not recognize you." She immediately looked to the ground. "Forgive me. It is rude to stare." By this time, others around them had stopped working to look as well. Curiosity overcame fear, and Xing could sense it.

"No need for forgiveness," the young leader said. "Yes, I am Yang Xing, and yes, I know what the rumors about me say. What is true and what is false depends on who you ask." She sat down on a particularly large stone to better focus her thoughts. "I lost my father and brothers to Zhang Jiao when I was very young. My mother and sisters managed to escape, although I doubt very much I will ever know what happened to them. The other rebel leaders became my family, and my people grew to accept me in much the same way they accepted my father. It no longer matters that I am a woman. I am a leader who cares about her people and would do anything for them. As for the rumors, yes, I know magic and have used it in battle. Yes, I am battle hardened and ruthless. And yes, I am cursed. I also know what it is like to fear and what it is like to hurt. I know how lonely the world can be. That is why I spend as much time and energy as possible working with my people. I find that leaders who can relate to their problems are better able to help them overcome such obstacles. This is why I agreed with Man Zhu, the other leader here, to come and help you rebuild Cheng Du. Liu Bei shares much in common with the rebel leaders, and your suffering mirrors what we felt and continue to experience."

There was silence, and Xing knew that she had won the people over. She noticed the elder standing nearby, looking at her with a sense of respect she had not seen before. Smiling, she stood and picked up another piece of wood. The others followed suit and went about their own work again. A short while later, Man Zhu returned with a handful of green Shu soldiers. Xing dropped the mud she was holding and headed over towards them. "I like the mud look on you," her friend said, grinning. "It's quickly becoming a part of your wardrobe."

"Did you have fun dancing around the castle? I was busy winning over the people and tearing down remains."

He pretended to punch her, but backed down when she held up her grimy hands. "Zhuge Liang asked if we would give him an estimate of how much wood we would need. Then he'll start sending over supplies. Any ideas?"

"Enough for ten shacks, I think. We've managed to gather enough good wood and mud that we can rebuild half of the houses already. It's good mud, too. We can show them how to strengthen their foundations with it."

Zhu clapped his hands together. "Then I guess we should get moving."


	13. Restless

Cao Pi tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the door in front of him to open. His father and Sima Yi had been holed up in that room forever. There had been a lot of whispering, a lot of arguing, and even more smirking. It was beginning to irritate the prince of Wei. Pi's father was no longer in his prime. Granted, he had many more years ahead of him, but it was time that he started including his son in more imperial business. Especially if this business was hinging on Cao Pi's cooperation and skill.

A crack appeared as the door opened slightly, and a servant peeked through to see the prince's scowl. He immediately yanked it open the rest of the way. Inside, both Cao Cao and Sima Yi were waving their hands over a map. Both glanced up at him as he marched over, but neither seemed surprised that he was there. "What news do you have? I grow tired at being left out of all the planning, father."

"Patience is something you have to learn," Cao Cao replied.

Cao Pi grunted, "Don't patronize me. The two of you have been working on something for months, and all you have told me about it is that its success depends on me. I have as much right as the crowned prince of Wei to know when something involves me as anyone."

"My apologies," Sima Yi said, "but we wanted to make sure that we had something concrete before we spoke to you."

"Spare me." Pi turned back to his father, arms crossed over his chest. "I want some details. Now."

Cao Cao grinned. "Very well." He waved his son over to the map. A few markers were placed along a road shared by Wei and Shu. Pi noticed that the Jiang Provinces, close by, remained untouched. Sima Yi moved across the map from father and son, pointing to the first marker. "Our spies have told us that Lord Man Zhu and Lady Yang Xing are still in Cheng Du. At the rate they are rebuilding, all should be finished within another two to three months." He moved his hand over to two more markers north of the capital. The main road forked in two directions. "We need to act immediately after the capital is set to rights. The plan is to send an ambush and kidnap Yang Xing. If we can manage to subdue her and bring her back to Wei territory, then we have a bargaining tool against both Shu and Jiang. To help us, we should also capture a high ranking member of Liu Bei's household."

"So we take our captives, then split our party in two and take both roads," Cao Pi said, pointing to the fork and the markers. "It sounds good. But I fail to understand how capturing Lady Yang is going to help us. She fears neither death nor torture, and her fellow rabble will not do anything unless they know they can save her. I cannot see them offering land or submission in exchange for her safe return."

Sima Yi nodded. "I had this fear as well. But the information from our spies might make this plan work. It seems that Liu Bei has grown very fond of his guests, and he has a tendency to let his emotions get the best of him. We also know that he is charismatic and a gifted orator. If we strike while the iron is hot, so to speak, we may provoke him into sending his army to attempt a rescue. Our army can crush his, especially if half of them whisk the captives away to an undisclosed location."

Cao Pi nodded and listened while Sima Yi and Cao Cao hammered out the rest of the plan, but his mind was beginning to wander. Rather than discuss more of the details with his father, as he had often done before past battles, he silently returned to his room. Only one lamp was lit by the bed. In it, he could make out the beautiful features of his wife, Lady Zhen. She was already asleep. For a few minutes, he merely watched the rise and fall of her chest, the slight part of her lips as she breathed, the way her hair fell across the pillow. He pulled himself away to look out the window, needing to collect his thoughts and his feelings. Staring at his wife was not going to help. Part of him wished that she was awake. He could use her advice.

His mind wandered back to when he first saw Lady Yang. Any other man would have seen her dress and mannerisms as barbaric, crude, and very unbecoming. Yet, his father had been drawn to her; that much he had seen. At the time, Pi couldn't understand what it was about her that pulled men towards her. Now he was beginning to understand it. Yang Xing possessed an aura of power and influence, probably due to her upbringing in Jiang Si. But it was more than just her authority. She had a gentle nature about her as well. There was a general concern for those around her that continued to baffle him. On top of that, she was an expert in battle, carried an extensive knowledge of magic, and had eyes that would stop you in your tracks.

"It is rare to find you so deep in thought." Cao Pi turned to see the light of the moon dancing in Zhen Ji's eyes. "Is everything alright?"

He turned his attention back to the window. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Long enough to see that you are thinking too hard," she said.

"I just came back from seeing father and Sima Yi. Their plan concerns me a little."

She sat up, but didn't go to her husband. Pi wondered if she was merely tired or could sense his frustration. "Judging by the look on your face, it is more than just a little."

"It hinges too much on what Yi thinks is going to happen."

"But you do not think he is correct?"

He sighed and turned back towards her, leaning against the window frame. "Yi wants to capture Lady Yang. He seems to believe the cavalry will come riding to save her. I think he's forgetting other important factors."

Zhen Ji nodded in understanding. "Well, I have not met Lady Yang, or any of her lot. All I know is what you have told me of her. She seems too smart to fall for something so simple, or to expect any kind of rescue."

"Then you share my concern." She smiled at him. He felt himself calm down, but he still could not bring himself to smile back. "I feel that there must be another way to lure her in. To capture her is one thing. It is another to keep her here, to make her want to stay. I believe if she made a decision to stay in Wei, it would crush any opposition from Shu or the provinces. But it is foolish to think that she would come to such a decision."

There was silence for a moment. Then Zhen Ji whispered, "Perhaps not. Both yourself and Lord Cao Cao have mentioned a period when her father was alive, a time when visits to her territory were more common. If there was any kind of relationship at all between her father and yours, then there is a chance that you could convincer her…"

"That Wei is where she belongs," he finished, catching on to her idea. "If I could make her believe that Wei knows her best, that she could find no better company that us because her father believed the same thing, we might be able to pull this off."

* * *

Liu Bei watched his people from atop his castle walls. From this altitude, they seemed like tiny insect swarming around the capital, going about their business. Not that they acted like insects at all. They were a necessary part of his kingdom and he would not trade a single one of them for anything. But from up here, he could understand why Lord Cao Cao used the bug analogy when talking about his subjects.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his most trusted advisor, Zhuge Liang, who bowed his head respectfully before taking his place beside him. "You are up awfully early, my lord."

"Sleep has not been coming to me easily," Liu Bei answered. "Ever since we woke to the sound of the Yellow Turbans, I find myself constantly in fear of another attack."

"It has been months since they destroyed Cheng Du, my lord. Plus, we have gained the friendship of at least two people who would prevent that from happening." He motioned towards the courtyard in front of them, where a handful of officers were preparing for the day, laughing about something. Among them were Lord Man Zhu and Lady Yang Xing. Had they really only been here a couple of months? It seemed like they had always been there. "But perhaps there is something else that occupies your dreams at night," Liang said, more to himself than to Liu Bei.

The leader of Shu sighed. "I am not sure. I fear attack, but it is from whom that I cannot say."

"Might I suggest a friendly talk with one of the leaders of Jiang? They seem to lighten the mood wherever they go. I happen to know where each of them will be working today." The strategist had a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I suppose you are right." In spite of his worry, Liu Bei grinned. "I can guess where Lady Yang will have positioned herself. Lord Man could be anywhere."

"Lord Man Zhu asked permission to help the villagers replant some of their crops today. He seems to have grown attached to them, and they greatly admire him in return. I believe Lady Yang will be joining him later in the day. But yes, you know where to find her before that."

Zhuge Liang left the top of the wall, allowing Liu Bei to survey a little longer and collect his thoughts. He watched as Man Zhu departed from the group with a young boy, the same one who had been clinging to him the day they returned. Yang Xing left soon after, in the opposite direction. She was not alone either. Bei could not help but grin as Ma Chao accompanied her to the stables, which were almost completely repaired. They had formed a bond quickly after their departure from Jiang Si. At first, it was one of kinship. Liu Bei knew Chao's own story of how he left Jiang Tong, another of the provinces, in pursuit of Cao Cao. With the addition of Xing, Bei now knew more of his officer's history and the friendship they had formed as children. Chao had explained to his lord the ruse they played on the Wei leader before the deaths of their fathers. It amused Bei greatly, having noticed the looks Cao Cao gave to Xing in particular during their introductions.

The bond had strengthened during the reconstruction of Cheng Du. Both Jiang leaders had been eager to help where they could, and one of the buildings that needed the most work was the stable. Ma Chao and Yang Xing had been working on it for weeks. Man Zhu had to explain her love of horses to Liu Bei, something that he had only previously seen in Ma Chao. It was now a joke among the officers, that fate had brought the two best horsemen in China to Shu's doorstep. They were rarely seen apart anymore, and it was more rare to see them outside of the stable. Liu Bei suspected there was something more at work, although he hesitated to tell anyone else about his suspicions. He knew the consequences that such a suggestion would have on both Shu and the Jiang provinces.

Eventually, he made his way down the wall and into the courtyard, where the reconstruction was presently underway. It still amazed him how fast everything had come together. He knew he had good people working under him. Liu Bei continued to wander through the castle until he reached the gate. Zhao Yun was stationed there, monitoring the flow of goods and people going in and out. He bowed low as his lord approached. "Greetings, my lord."

"Good morning to you," responded Liu Bei, raising a hand to his officer. "Tell me, which way did Lord Man Zhu go? I need to speak with him."

Zhao Yun pointed a little down the road, where a handful of villagers were knee deep in mud just off the path. "Shall I accompany you?"

"I need you to stay here and guard the gate. There is no need for concern, Zhao Yun," he added when he saw the worry on his face. "I shall remain in your most excellent sight." Yun bowed low again and nodded, remaining at his post. Liu Bei could feel his watchful presence as he headed down the road. He smiled to himself. Even without guards around him, knowing that Zhao Yun was watching made him feel protected.

* * *

Man Zhu took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was a seasoned warrior and had done his share of hard labor, but even the strongest needed a break sometimes. He had been hard at work since the sun began to shine. Come to think of it, he had been hard at work since the destruction of the Jiang provinces. Leading people to war, negotiating with his fellow rebels, and rebuilding an entire territory was no easy feat. But he had left his province in good hands. Now the focus was on Shu. They may not be his people, but they were just as deserving of help as those he had left behind.

Teng, seeing his new friend's fatigue, rushed over as fast as his little legs would take him. Zhu smiled as the boy handed him the water bucket. "Do you need a drink?"

"That would be most welcome." Teng giggled as he cupped his hands and brought the water to his lips. "Do you have your mother's cloth with you?" The boy showed him the colorful fabric tied around his waist. "Good. We would not want her to feel left out." Both of them looked up at the rest of the villagers, all busy replanting what had been lost in the raid months earlier. He remembered what they had looked like when he and the others had first arrived. Dirty. Scared. Desperate. They had reminded him of his own people back home after the Yellow Turbans destroyed everything. Now, they reminded him of them again, but in a different way. Now, they were full of hope and renewed strength. It gladdened his heart.

"Ooh, Lord Man! Master Liu Bei is headed this way!" Teng pulled on Zhu's sleeve excitedly, pointing in the other direction. Sure enough, the leader of Shu was strolling down the road unattended. A smile spread across his face again. Even after their first meeting on the battlefield, Zhu felt a certain awe every time he was in Bei's presence. It filled him with pride at being counted among his friends.

The two bowed low as Liu Bei approached. "Lord Man Zhu, I trust that everything is going well here."

"As well as to be expected," Zhu answered, He looked down at Teng, who had cowered a little behind him. Liu Bei was as much feared as he was respected by his people. "Did you need something, my lord?"

"I was actually hoping to speak with you, if it will not interfere with your work."

Man Zhu looked down at Teng again. "Can you keep an eye on everyone and make sure that they are working until I get back, Master Teng?"

The child grinned and nodded, bounding back towards the others in the field. Zhu laughed. "He will grow up to be someone great. I am sure of it."

Liu Bei chuckled. "I must say, I agree with you. Do you mind walking with me? I feel that I express my ideas better when my feet are moving." Man Zhu nodded as they walked further down the road. Those who were looking bowed low to the pair before continuing their work. "I must commend my people for the work they have done so far," he said after they had walked a bit. "It has not been easy on any of us."

"You are blessed to have such loyalty," Zhu commented. "It is rare, and a true treasure."

"About as rare as sleep has been to me these past few weeks."

Man Zhu gave his friend a concerned look. "You have been trouble sleeping?"

"Yes," Liu Bei said. "That is what I was hoping to talk to you about. Both yourself and Lady Yang possess a remarkable amount of knowledge. My hope is that you will ease some of my fears."

The young man nodded. "Rebuilding after an attack is never easy. To this day, I still sometimes dream of the battle that took the lives of my father and brothers. The trick is to remember the joy as well. Look around you, my lord. There have been casualties, yes, but there is a bright future ahead of everyone. The rainbow is beginning to appear now that the clouds are departing."

"This much is true. However, my fears are of another attack. I cannot clear my mind of it long enough to focus on the good."

Zhu frowned. "Another attack?" He paused for a moment. "As much as I dislike using her this way, we can rely on Xing's curse to warn us of danger. She has been happier than I have seen her in years. I do not think the curse has worried her once since we finished off the rest of the Yellow Turbans."

"Would she tell us if her mark flared up again?" Liu Bei cringed slightly as he recalled the first time he had seen it.

"I believe so. If you would like, she will be joining the replanting later this afternoon. I will relay your fears to her and see what she thinks of them. May the gods help whoever decides to attack us now."


	14. Hunted

"Don't you dare," Yang Xing hissed into the shadows. Despite the brightness of the sun outside, the stable remained dark. "I swear on the life of the emperor, if you come near me I'll hurt you. Badly." Two eyes glowed from the corner of the stall, and she could see a laugh forming behind them. "Damn," she cursed under her breath. In an instant, the eyes pitched forward at her, moving at lightning speed. She barely had time to get out of the way before it ran past her and out the door. Xing whipped around, screaming, "Nightwind! Get your sorry butt back here this minute!" The horse whinnied just outside of the stable in defiance.

Her annoyance grew when she realized she had an audience. Ma Chao was standing near the doorway, straw in hand. He had to lean against the frame to keep from falling over. Laugher poured from his mouth. "My lady, from here you look most comical." It was true. Her clothes were now splattered with mud from her horse's escape, and bits of straw were sticking out of her ponytail. He laughed harder when she glared at him.

"You could have stopped her."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, calming down enough to deposit his hay in a nearby stall. "You know more than I do how much Nightwind loves freedom. The sun is warm. Let he roam for a bit. She will not go far."

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Are you going to keep an eye on her personally?"

"No. I have my hands full keeping an eye on you," he said. She smirked, but it wasn't because of his joke. Ma Chao watched as she moved from Nightwind's stall to Storm Runner's. The stallion seemed anxious. In one, graceful motion, she threw the stall door open and let the other unruly horse join its friend in the stable yard. A couple of people yelled as they ran around outside, but she knew they would refrain from causing any damage. Ma Chao was about to protest, but stopped as she turned around and shut the stall door again. "There. Now I feel better with someone watching out for her."

"What was wrong with just chasing her?" Chao mumbled.

Xing walked over to the stall he was in and jumped up on the beam that separated it from the next stall. She pushed up another beam that was leaning against it, allowing her friend to position it to support the half finished roof. "If she wants to go out, then she will go out. I had hoped my yelling would prevent that for a moment. And why should I let her roam free when Strom Runner is also dying to go outside?"

"Because I had already situated him in his stall. Clearly, I have more control of my horse than you."

He ducked as she aimed a kick at his head. "As you should. And I have noticed that even you, the God of Horses, have trouble controlling my own when she is in one of her moods."

Ma Chao chuckled as he threw her a piece of rope to fasten the beam at the top. This bantering back and forth had become common between them since she offered to help rebuild Cheng Du. He had been worried that nearly ten years of separation would hurt the friendship they had formed when they were young. A decade can change a person dramatically. He knew that personally. Yet the transition for them had been seamless. It was as if they had never been apart.

"Lord Ma, I would give much to hear your thoughts right now," Xing said from above him. "When you think, it makes one nervous."

"Lady Yang, I believe you are the only one who finds discomfort in my silences. Contemplation never hurt anyone."

"You are hurting my pride," said Xing. "I like knowing what is going on."

He stood and punched the beam. It didn't move. "You seem to get along perfectly well without knowing everything." He held out a hand to help her down from her post. She smiled and landed next to him. Chao felt his heart beat a little faster as she put a hand on his chest for support. He hoped she didn't notice. Ever since she had come to Cheng Du, he'd noticed changes in the way he behaved. He was more playful, more laid back. Small things failed to annoy him as much as they used to. He had yet to figure out what this feeling was. But he was too much of a warrior to tell anyone about it. Even Xing.

She straightened herself and smiled. "Thank you, Chao. Shall we go and see if the roof looks better with that additional support?" He nodded and followed her outside. The sun was indeed warm. Not far away, both of their horses were resting in the shade. He turned his eyes towards the stable, which was now only missing a piece of the roof. "I think we should celebrate," she said, excitement written across her face. "We shall be done with this by tomorrow, I think. It would be today, but I promised Lord Man Zhu that I would help in the fields."

"I need to check in with Zhuge Liang anyway," Chao said. "We should be nearing completion of the reconstruction soon."

She put a hand on his shoulder. His heart rate increased again. "I suppose we shall have to find something else to occupy our time, with the stable almost finished." Xing frowned suddenly, and her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Xing? What's wrong?" He tried not to sound panicky, but after seeing what happened to her because of the curse, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"My back aches. But…its strange."

"What is?"

"It is not the same ache I have had before. Something is coming, but it must not be as serious."

Ma Chao was interrupted by the sound of shouting in the distance. Two peasants from the village were running towards them, waving their arms. Xing straightened herself, but he could tell she was still in some pain. "Lady Yang! You are needed in the fields!"

"What is the problem?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"There has been an accident. Lord Man Zhu asked us to find you at once. He needs your help."

She took off running before the peasants had time to finish. They merely stared, shocked at the speed with which she flew. "Follow as quick as you can," Ma Chao said to them before taking off after her. Despite her pain, he had difficulty in keeping up with her. The fear of something happening seemed to give her more speed than her pain could take away.

There was a commotion on the other side of the gate. Most of the villagers that Xing had helped before were gathered in a circle, distraught. She pushed her way into the center and found Man Zhu and Liu Bei leaning over another person. It was Teng. He was pale and sobbing, but he reached out for her as she knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"Wei," Liu Bei hissed under his breath.

Man Zhu clarified. "We were walking down the road when we heard Teng scream. Both of us ran back in time to see someone wearing the colors of Wei running into the trees. My guess is that Teng saw him moving towards the gate and shouted to alert everyone. The man broke his leg." Xing looked down to see that it was bent in an unnatural direction. It was also bleeding heavily.

"He must have thrown something at him. With force, too, otherwise his leg would be intact." She looked up at her friend, malice in her eyes. "I will go track. You take him inside and reset the bone. If I am not back by sundown, close the gate. I will contact you when I have information." Before anyone could protest, or even absorb what she had said, she jumped up and vanished into the woods. Liu Bei began shouting orders. Soon, Teng was safely inside the walls and most of the villagers had returned to their homes in fear of another attack. Ma Chao followed Zhu into the gate, which was promptly shut behind them.

"Do you think she will return by nightfall?" he asked.

Zhu frowned. "It depends on how swiftly Wei's spy moves. She should be back within the hour." He took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. "Things like this are how the rumors began. You know how rare it is for a woman to have any kind of leadership role, much less one such as hers. Xing has had to prove herself many times to win the trust of her people, as well as ours. One way she did this was tracking and spying. She knows how to find someone, extract information, and relay it with precision. She also leaves no trail, and no body. This is why people are skeptical about how she retrieves information, and her knowledge of magic was only detrimental to this at first. Xing will be ruthless to the spy when she catches him, and I highly doubt anyone will know what happened to him after she kills him."

* * *

Xing felt like an animal as she moved silently through the woods. She used as many senses as she could to pick up the man's trail. For a moment, when she had first passed the trees, she wondered what those of Shu would now think of her. Xing's abilities were known throughout the provinces, but she doubted that they were more than legend outside of them. Her fears were overwhelmed by instinct as she caught the man's scent and took off after him. His trail zigzagged several times. He was well trained; that much she could tell. And that meant he would be tough to get information out of.

As his trail became stronger, she pulled herself up into the trees and watched for any kind of movement. Part of her training as a child had been scouting, using the magic that her father forced Jiang Si to learn. Zhang Jiao may have cursed her body, but he had also instilled the qualities of a beast inside of her. Zhang Rui had sensed this, teaching her everything he knew to hone her magical gifts in a beneficial way after Yang Shui's death. Outsiders would have seen a mercenary in training. Perhaps it was true. But no one would know that if they had kept their noses out of Jiang's business.

She smiled as the man came into view. He bore the unmistakable colors of Wei, and the grin on his face reminded her of the one Cao Cao frequently used. Clearly, he was one of Wei's more trusted spies. Only those who were constantly in the leader's presence would have picked up his mannerisms. As he paused to take a breath, she fell into place behind him.

He was more well trained than she thought. Her feet had barely hit the ground when he whipped a small knife around. She dodged it and fell into a warrior stance, her own knife in her hands. He looked surprised, but managed a grin. "Ah, I wondered who Liu Bei would send after me. I did not think an honored guest would be the one."

"You injured a friend. Now you get to deal with me."

"I am excited to see how many of the rumors are true, Lady Yang." He lunged forward and attempted to stab her in the chest. She dodged it easily and moved behind a tree. He followed, but stopped when he realized that she disappeared. "You do not fail to show your true colors."

"I can be swift without magic," she said from behind him. He slashed again, but met only air. Her voice appeared again from the trees. "But I am impressed with your own quickness. Who trained you?"

He slipped into a defensive pose, listening for her. "It will take more than that to get information out of me. I was trained by the best. That is all you need to know."

This time, she caught him from the side. He winced in pain as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. By the time he was up, she was gone again. "You do not need to talk. Just let me observe. People think I obtain my information through torture. But all I need to do is listen. Watch. Learn. By the time you are dead, I will know what I need."

Fear gripped his heart. But he refused to show it. "Then you are wasting your time. My mission was to watch, just as you are doing now. I know nothing about what it is for."

Xing darted out from behind her tree and disappeared again. "I know," she said. Her voice echoed in the woods, making it impossible to tell where she was. "Cao Cao would be a fool to fill you with information and then send you here. It would be distracting."

The man was gripping his knife tighter. "Why do you not come out and talk to me, face to face? Stop using your magic, witch."

"I use magic only to track. What I do once I find my prey is purely instinctual." She stepped gracefully out from behind another tree. The man felt more fear wash over him. "Let me tell you what I know, besides what I have already told you. You have been watching Cheng Du for many moons, keeping your lord updated with the reconstruction. You pride yourself on your skill and always push yourself to do better. But I see vanity in you as well. That would mean there is some benefit for you back in court. A woman, perhaps. Or the opportunity for a promotion. You are also curious and wish to prove yourself by fighting against those Cao Cao fears. That is why you came here. You hoped to fight myself or Man Zhu, or even one of Liu Bei's famed officers. How am I doing so far?"

He said nothing, but she could see sweat glistening on his brow in the remnants of sun. She was late in hunting. This needed to end in time for her to make it through the gate. Otherwise she would spend the night on guard duty, outside of the castle walls.

"How….how could you know so much?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"I already told you how I gather information. And now I am going to show you how I kill." He was dead before he could comprehend what she was saying. As she was talking, she had taken small steps closer until she was within striking distance. As he was listening, she leapt over him and stabbed him right through the heart with her knife. The man's body slumped to the ground.

Xing knew that he would not carry anything incriminating on him, but she searched him anyway. All he had were a few coins, another small knife, and a flint. She tore the symbol of Wei from his kimono and stuffed it in her pocket. The only thing that remained was body disposal.

She closed her eyes and began to chant, bringing her hands together in front of her face. The man's body began to smoke as if it was on fire, but no flame touched it. Slowly, the flesh melted away until nothing but bones remained, soaking into the ground to give back what it had taken from the earth. Then the bones began to crack. Soon, there was nothing but a pile of ash. A gust of wind blew all that remained of Wei's spy into the air. Xing sighed and began her trek back through the woods, this time following her own scent back to Cheng Du. Along the way, she prepared what she was going to say in her mind. Her magical gifts were already somewhat known. Man Zhu would surely have said something about her hunting abilities. But there was no need for Shu to know the whole story. Her curse was enough for them to handle. She couldn't bear the thought of them seeing her as she truly was - an animal.


	15. Finding Comfort

Ma Chao scowled as the sun dipped low in the sky. He disliked being in a bad mood, but this afternoon's events had forced it out of him. The day was supposed to be joyful, and one bastard from Wei had ruined it all. Well, perhaps not everything was a waste. Man Zhu and Jiang Wei had just left him. The three of them had been discussing Lady Yang's sudden dash after Teng's attacker fled. Zhu proved to be a wealth of information, but not all of it was to Chao's liking.

"_What kind of dark power is she harboring?" Jiang Wei asked. "I thought her power was a direct result of her curse."_

_Man Zhu sighed. "It is. Zhang Jiao's magic usually kills whomever it touches, but he was unable to finish Xing off, so much of his magic remains inside of her. Yang Shui's insistence on his people learning magic only strengthened it. But she rarely uses her gifts. When she does, it is for the benefit of those she cares for."_

"_I do not like this, and I suspect Master Zhuge will not either, once he hears of it."_

"_No one likes it. But would you rather have Wei continue to spy successfully, or would you rather let Xing take care of the problem right now?"_

"_Lord Man, I have heard the rumors with my own ears," Wei said. It was hard to tell if he was angry or frustrated. "I want some kind of proof that Lady Yang's magic will not force her to turn on us…or us on her. These people have been through enough."_

"_Hold your tongue, Lord Jiang," said Ma Chao. "Both Jiang leaders have worked hard to earn the trust of both the people and us officers. Neither of them have given us cause to doubt them."_

_Jiang Wei frowned and collapsed in a chair. "I know. But I am thinking of Lord Liu Bei and his people here. I do not wish for Yang Xing to lend evidence to the rumors of her powers. I just need something concrete." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "But I suppose I will get no answers from anyone. Not even Lady Yang."_

"_If you ask her," Zhu said, "she will tell you what you need to hear. But it will not be what you want to hear."_

"_Can you tell us yourself?" Chao asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Xing would say either._

_Man Zhu was silent as he collected his thoughts. "We rebel leaders have always relied on…less popular methods to rule our territories. Outsiders fear us, and with good reason. Lady Yang is among those whom they fear the most. You already know about her curse. You have also heard of the love her people have for her. At a time when magic was most feared, she was able to prove to us all that she deserved both respect and loyalty, and that she would give us nothing but that in return. She showed us this with her ability to track down enemies." He paused, deciding the best way to word what needed to be said. "Xing's instinct was already strong before Zhang Jiao's magic touched her. Because of that, she thinks differently than most people do. She thinks like she is a part of her environment. In most cases, it means hunting like an animal. Her magic allows her to smell a person, making it impossible for them to escape her. She is also unnaturally fast. But she cannot act like that all the time. Only when she feels threatened or someone she cares for is in danger does the magic show itself."_

"_So she cannot control her own abilities?" Jiang Wei looked concerned._

"_When they appear, she is in complete control. What she cannot do is call them up at will. There must be an immediate threat for her to use them."_

_Wei was still frowning. "But what," he asked, "of her ability to leave no trail? Or no body? I hear she has never let anyone escape."_

"_I cannot answer that, for I do not know. As for her ability to remove a corpse, that is learned magic. Anyone can recite the spell. But her own leaves no trace. Most of us are able to decompose a body beyond recognition. She, on the other hand, can dissolve it completely. I have asked where she learned it, and Xing does not actually know. My guess is that it came with Jiao's curse. He was always good at that kind of stuff, the scoundrel."_

Ma Chao let the conversation stray from his mind. He did not want to think of Xing as a murderer. And yet, the evidence was enormous. For hours, he had tried to justify it in his mind. He knew that she only killed when it was necessary. Hadn't everyone? It was part of fighting, part of the warrior's path. It was her magic that made her dangerous. He scoffed at the moon that had risen above him. Magic made everyone fearful, regardless of who practiced it. Zhuge Liang was quite accomplished in it. People viewed him as dangerous as well. But Xing was a woman. Powerful women always seemed to draw negativity to them. It hurt Chao to admit it, but there was no way around it.

"Master Ma?" There was a whisper at his door. He opened it to reveal one of Liu Bei's servants. "Master Man passed me in the hallway and asked me to deliver a message. He said Lady Yang is back, that she is in her room, and that you should go and speak with her. He assured me that she would still be awake." He bowed low and disappeared back into the shadows. As soon as he was gone, Chao slipped into the hall after him and headed towards Xing's room. He wasn't sure why he was so desperate to see her. But Man Zhu must have sensed something. Otherwise he would not have gone through the trouble of sending him a message. The conversation began to swirl in his mind again.

He reached her door and gently knocked. When no one answered, he knocked again. Still nothing. Fear began to well up inside. Zhu would not have assured him that she was there and awake if it was not true. The Jiang leader was as reliable as Lady Yang, and he trusted both of them. When a third knock failed to produce an answer, he tried the handle. The door was unlocked. Slowly, he opened it and looked around. A single lamp was lit by the bed, but there was no sign of Xing. As his vision adjusted, he noticed a figure out on the balcony. "Lady Yang?" he whispered into the darkness. "Are you alright?"

The figure turned its head. "I'm here, Chao." He could tell that something was wrong. Even though they were close friends, she rarely used so informal a greeting unless there was a problem. He crossed the room and joined her on the balcony. She had her arms crossed, as if she was trying to keep herself together. There was no evidence of tears, but sadness was still present in her eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Man Zhu left a message to tell me to talk to you. What's wrong?"

She attempted a smile and leaned against the railing. "I am wrong."

"I do not follow."

"Chao, how much did Zhu tell you about my abilities?"

"Just that…" He paused, trying to think of some way to soften what had been said. But he could find none. She would see through him anyway. "Everything. Or at least, as much as he felt he could tell me. Jiang Wei was there for our conversation, too."

She nodded. "No doubt because of Zhuge Liang. As a magician himself, he would be the most interested in my gifts. I am sorry that I did not tell you myself. A part of my hoped that knowing of my curse would be enough. But it seems that fate wanted the rest of my story to be told." She looked up at his face, and he saw fear in them for the first time. "I hope you do not think any less of me, but I understand if you do."

He frowned. "Now that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard all day, and I have heard much. Xing, do you really believe that you could frighten me away so easily? Remember that, of all those in Shu who know of your curse, I was the only one who actually witnessed it. I fought alongside you when our armies met the Yellow Turbans again, and I saw how your magic was able to keep them at bay. And tonight, when a little boy was injured, I discovered how the gifts you possess can bring another man to justice."

"It does not make me any less of an animal."

"You are not an animal, Xing. If you need proof, look at yourself right now. You are sad, scared, and tired. You are worried about what Shu will think of you when you should be glad that a spy was removed and a child saved. Animals do not care about such things."

Ma Chao watched as her eyes welled up with tears, but none fell. "Who are you?" she asked. "You are not the same man I have known all these months, nor the boy I grew up with many years ago."

"And you are not the same girl I knew back then, nor the same woman who has saved my friends twice now."

"How is that?"

He smiled and gently lifted a hand to her cheek. Emotions raged inside of him, but every move felt instinctual. It felt right. "The Xing I knew before would have refused to let a single tear fall. The Xing I see now, I hope, is willing to let them go." This time, her smile was genuine. She let go of herself and wrapped her arms around Chao, burying her head in his chest. His own arms moved to keep her close and protect her from anything that dared to interrupt this precious moment. Even after Xing had finished crying and the night began to grow old, the pair remained on the balcony, unmoving. Neither knew how long they were there before exhaustion finally overcame them. But it mattered little. Despite the trying events of the day and the rumors that were sure to spread by morning, both Ma Chao and Yang Xing slept more soundly than either thought possible.

* * *

Zhang Rui grinned as he watched the two boys practice. He had been keeping a sharp eye on them for the past month, making sure that they continued with their training despite Man Zhu's absence. They were two of Jiang Si's most promising warriors. It would have been a shame to let them slack off. Zhu would be proud of the work done when he returned. "Okay, your two. Put your spears down and see if there's work do be done elsewhere." Both boys stopped, bowed, and ran off towards the fields. He watched them go before heading into the castle behind him. There was work for him, as well.

By the time he reached the library, both Pang Qui and Deng Liao were already inside. They smiled as he let the curtain fall behind him. Qui waved a letter in his hand around. "Rui! The bastard finally sent one!"

All three men seated themselves around the desk in the center of the room. Qui opened the letter and spread it out on the table. Liao began to read its contents.

_To our most esteemed rebel leaders of Jiang Si,_

_My apologies for not sending anything previously. The damage done to Cheng Du was nearly a mirror image of what we all returned to after our battles with the Yellow Turbans. Xing and I have done nothing but work from sunrise to well after sunset. The rewards have been beautiful. Xing managed to win the trust of the villagers by telling her story, and we have held it firm since then. The friendships gained by the officers and Lord Liu Bei have also strengthened beyond my own expectations. My wish is that you all could be here to share in it with us. We remain unaligned with Shu, as was agreed before our departure. But I feel honored to count them as friends. Our help has also put an end to some of the rumors about our people. Perhaps a more harmonious time is indeed on the way, as Lord Zhuge Liang recites to everyone daily._

_I only wish that our stay has been nothing but joyful. A recent incident has marred it slightly, and I seek your advice in what to do. While replanting the fields just outside of Cheng Du, a Wei spy was intercepted by a young boy. The child was injured and the spy fled. Angered, Xing raced after him with speed and accuracy seen only by those of us who know her. The curse she carries is known to members of Shu. The abilities that come with it, however, have also surfaced because of this event. A child was saved and information to Wei successfully cut off. But there is a dark cloud hovering over Xing. I do not think anyone realized how much she feared showing this part of herself to those of Shu. She has been particularly concerned with how Lord Ma Chao would be affected by it. Their friendship has evolved, although neither of them will admit it to anyone else. I am unsure of how to present this information to Liu Bei and his closest companions. They must be told before tensions begin to mount. _

_We have worked tirelessly to rebuild what was destroyed in the provinces. I ask for guidance and support in this time of trial for both Yang Xing and our own people. A letter would suffice. A visit would be welcome. I eagerly anticipate your reply._

_Man Zhu_

Pang Qui chuckled as Liao finished. "So, Xing and Chao, huh? Ling Mao should hear about that. I wonder what he'd say about it."

Liao nodded, although his face was more solemn. "A fine match, indeed," he said. "My concern is still for Xing's emotional state. We should also take into account what would happen if this relationship between them flourished even more. Your thoughts, Rui?"

"I echo both of your sentiments," the old man replied. "Perhaps a visit would be the best option for both Shu and Jiang. Xing's own abilities are being questioned, and Liu Bei should be made aware of them now that he has employed her help in rebuilding Cheng Du. We must also address this interest that she seems to have for Ma Chao. Until the full extent of her feelings are discovered, I can offer no advice."

"Who's gonna travel to Shu?" asked Qui.

Rui thought for a moment. "I think just two of us should do the trick. Deng Liao, can I leave you and the other three leaders in charge while Qui and I are gone? Unless you feel that the others will be fine and you wish to join us."

"I will remain to take charge. Send word to the members of Shu that you are arriving so they are not taken by surprise. I will inform Su, Quan and Mao of this decision."

"Allow them to read the letter as well," Rui added. "It was meant for their ears, too. They should be aware of how their fellow leaders are faring in Shu."


	16. Of Love, Magic and Nightmares

So, Cheng Du was almost finished, and the time to strike was drawing nearer. Cao Pi was torn between excitement and uncertainty. The plan was simple enough - invade, kidnap, torture, and prepare for battle. Cao Cao and Sima Yi seemed pleased enough with it. But Pi had his doubts. There were too many variables left out of the equation, too many questions that needed answers before they could proceed. And there was the spy that failed to return a few nights ago.

No one else seemed to think that this was a problem except for Pi. Wild animals, illness, and accidents could kill a man, yes. But no one seemed to remember who the man was watching. Lady Yang and Lord Man were formidable opponents. They were also experienced magicians. Xing in particular seemed to have abilities that no one else could fathom, even though he had never actually seen them. The rumors were enough…for the moment. He could not wait to storm Cheng Du and discover them for himself. There was no doubt in his mind that she would use all her tricks to thwart them.

They would still emerge victorious. Cao Pi believed that the capture of another, less protected person would encourage Xing to follow them. Her sense of loyalty to people outweighed her sense of self-preservation. She would come. The trick would be making her stay.

Despite the late hour, Pi wandered down into the garden. He needed a place to be alone, away from those who constantly demanded his attention. The garden would not only be serene, but it would also be empty. Plus, anyone who looked at him now would see obsession burning behind his eyes. He could not afford that to be visible. It would mean admitting that his father was right, that Lady Yang Xing was worth the overwhelming desire and constant torment. The prince of Wei was not so generous that he would allow people to see that she had consumed him.

It was not the same as his father's obsession. Cao Cao wanted Xing because she had tricked him as a child, and her power and influence could not remain unchecked for long. She was an enigma. Cao Pi, on the other hand, wanted to understand what it was that made her such a threat. Power meant nothing. The Sun family of Wu had power. Liu Bei and his band had power. Even creatures like Dong Zhuo had power. No, it was something else. Xing used her power to rebuild, to heal and to befriend. Such a thing was unheard of in more influential territories. Her magic made her dangerous, but not much more so than other known magicians. Both Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang possessed similar power. Yet she used her abilities for the same reasons that she exerted her power. She was attractive, but not in a way that would have drawn Pi to her the way Zhen Ji had. Xing was beautiful, but refused to compete with other women in China. Her modesty annoyed Pi. This would be easier if she was a tyrant or filled with vanity. He could find no faults in her character, and that drove him nuts.

Maybe that was the basis of his obsession. Even after the stories from his father, the history recorded in books and the rumors spreading among the peasants, he could learn nothing that would give him reason to despise her. At least then, he would have been able to get over her. Or kill her. But she was a mystery that needed to be solved. Until she was, he would have no rest.

* * *

Man Zhu grinned as he stood, watching two figures ride swiftly in his direction. Many of the other villagers had stopped with their work as well, pointing and whispering among themselves. Teng remained on the ground. His leg made it difficult for him to get up. "Who are they?" he asked, motioning towards the riders.

"My fellow leaders, I hope."

"Oh." The boy's eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and awe. Zhu chuckled. "Are they nice like you and Lady Yang?"

"Well I think so," he answered. "Shall we go and meet them?" He helped Teng stand up and managed to hitch the child onto his back. Zhu's grin widened as he recognized Zhang Rui and Pang Qui, both waving furiously at him. Within minutes, they dismounted and eagerly shook hands with their young leader. "I see that my letter made it safely to you. Or you were so bored without us that you had to come and whisk us back to Jiang Si."

Pang Qui laughed. "Perhaps it was a little of both." He turned to the boy on Zhu's back and smiled. "You must be the young man who thwarted that bastard from Wei."

"Language," Zhang Rui reminded him.

He waved it off. "I see you have a fighting wound. Good for you! Make sure to remind Lord Liu Bei when you sign up to join his army."

"I…didn't really…well…you know…fight that man," Teng stammered.

"Says who?" Qui gave the boy a wink, and he suddenly understood with a grin. "Now, I think we need to attend to the other member of the Wei-busting party. Where's Xing?"

"Over there." Rui had already spotted her further in the fields. She had her back to the party and was busy helping a few of the other women. "Xing!" he cried out. For an old man, his lungs could carry a lot of air. She turned upon hearing her name, and within seconds she had dropped her work and bounded over to them. Her smile spoke volumes. "We aren't interrupting anything, I hope."

She shrugged. "Just the last of the planting. We finished in time, so they should still have a decent harvest when it comes. I am surprised to see you here. What has Zhu been telling you?"

"Many things," Rui said. "Some good, some bad. We need to discuss some things. But first, I need to sit."

"You've been on a horse all day," Qui snorted, but he maintained his smile.

"When you reach my age, Master Pang, perhaps you will be able to tell the difference between a saddle and a real chair."

The five made their way down the dirt road towards the entrance of Cheng Du. Waiting for them at the entrance was Zhao Yun, who never missed an opportunity to keep an eye on the gate. He bowed to the leaders as they drew nearer. "Good day, Masters Zhang and Pang. We received your letter just yesterday, so we apologize if your accommodations are less than fitting."

Rui laughed. "There is no need to fret, Lord Zhao. After spending many months sleeping on straw, any accommodations you have prepared are more than enough." He surveyed the courtyard as Yun led them through the gate. "I see you all have been busy. How did repairs go?"

"Much faster with the help of Lord Man and Lady Yang," Yun answered. "But I understand that such repairs are still going on in Jiang Si."

"We move at our own pace." Yun nodded and led them into the castle itself, where two more men were waiting to greet them. "Ah, Lord Liu Bei, Lord Zhuge Liang, how wonderful to see you again." Rui bowed to them. "I apologize for such urgency, but I have heard about some of your happenings here in Cheng Du."

Liu Bei nodded. "Lord Man suggested that he invite you to come and speak with us." A troubled look fell over the leader's eyes. "He also suggested that you might be able to aid me with the nightmares I have been having recently."

* * *

Xing let out a long sigh as she leaned against the stable door. Nightwind peered over the gate at her, giving her master a curious glance. It was dark, but the moon shone through breaks in the roof. The light reflected off of the eyes of the horses around her, bringing Xing some comfort. She needed it desperately. Between her afternoon tracking a week ago and Rui's explanation of her abilities to Liu Bei, she needed a friend now more than ever.

They had known about her curse since their battle with the remnants of the Yellow Turbans. They had known about some of the magic that she possessed, both as a result of the curse and her training as a child. Now, they knew about the instincts that ran deeper through her veins. Rui had told them everything. Over the course of an hour, the room filled with Shu officers heard him recount the tale of how he had found her that day, broken and bleeding but still alive, and managed to heal her of her wounds. He explained how the curse would appear again and again, but always as a warning before the real danger struck. They learned about her inheritance of Jiang Si and how she, along with the other leaders, had worked tirelessly to bring order back to her father's territory. Then he told them of her tracking. Jiang Si had always been filled with rumors about how unwelcome guests suddenly vanished and spies sent there never returned, all because there was a witch ruling over the people there. Now the truth was out. Rui had reassured the Shu delegation that Xing was harmless unless provoked, and that she would remain true to both Shu and Jiang until they gave her a reason to do otherwise. There were no more secrets.

She felt her face flush as she recalled the conversation. Most of them seemed relieved, and surprisingly understanding. Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei had expressed interest in learning more about her magical abilities, which Rui had promised to help them with during his stay. He was more knowledgeable than she was in such matters, oddly enough. Zhang Fei and Wei Yan had asked to test her abilities, saying that they wanted to see her speed with their own eyes. Liu Bei merely wanted the whole thing to go away, fearful that his people might turn against the rebel leaders. Only one man had remained silent after Rui's speech…

"Xing?" Man Zhu's figure appeared in the doorway. "Qui has been looking for you. He and Rui want to talk to you, if that's okay."

She nodded and wordlessly got up. Xing had an idea of what they wanted to talk to her about, but with Rui, one never really knew. They made their way back to her room, where both men were already seated around the desk. Qui grinned as she shut the door behind them and sat on the bed. "I really am an idiot," he said. "We find you in stables anywhere else. Why would Shu be any different?"

"I see I've been away from you too long," she said. He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "So, Shu knows my secrets now."

Rui shook his head. "They only know what they need to know. Remember, I spoke little of your past. You asked for that much."

"I asked only that memories of my young adult years remain buried. No one needs to know about my episodes, both from the curse and from my own bodily changes."

Qui laughed again. "Boy, the teenage years do suck, don't they?"

"You should know," she shot back. "You never grew out of them."

He waved his hand at her. "Details, my dear lady. Just details."

"At any rate," Rui interrupted, "I kept those stories out. They know of your magical abilities, and I believe that everything has been set to rights. With the exception, of course, of two things: Liu Bei's nightmares and your budding romance."

"The nightmares I get, but what romance are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent," Man Zhu said, chuckling. "Even I've noticed the way you and Ma Chao wander around the castle. Your tactics may be different from the normal, blushing bride, but you've still managed to capture his heart."

"Whoa, whoa, bride? Who said I was a bride?" She could feel herself getting defensive.

Rui laughed. "Xing, calm down. It seems clear to me that you like him. Zhu said as much in his letter, although not directly. And don't think I wasn't paying attention to the both of you while talking to the Shu delegation. He had his eyes fixed on you the whole time, and you glanced his way every few seconds. People don't do that unless there's something going on between them."

Xing felt her face turning red, although not out of anger. She knew when she was backed into a corner. But that didn't mean she was going down without a fight. "We were friends as children. We merely picked up where we left off."

"Uh huh. That's why you two are always together, why you're always talking about something just out of hearing range, and why he was the first person you went to after the incident with Teng."

"If I recall, you told someone to tell him to come see me," she shot back at Zhu.

"Because I knew he was the only one who would make you feel better."

"What about you?"

"I know you better than he does. You needed someone who wouldn't judge you."

"I can list others here who wouldn't have."

"Except that he likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Are you stupid, Xing? Anyone with eyes could see that he likes you."

"I swear to the gods, Zhu, if you…"

"What? If I tell him you like him back, you'll hurt me?"

"Who said…"

"Enough!" Rui shouted at the pair. Qui was laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes. Zhu was red from yelling but still bore a grin. Xing felt betrayed. "Not another word from either of you. It is my turn. Interrupt at your own peril." He checked to make sure all eyes were on him and all mouths were closed. "Good. Now, Zhu, its not right to make assumptions. Xing has had no experience with these kinds of matters. Xing, I have to give his words some credit. Based on what I have seen, both tonight and back in Jiang Si, I can see that you do have some feelings for this man. Don't argue with me. I may be old, but I'm not blind." Xing, who had begun to protest, fell silent again. "Now, answer me truthfully: do you have feelings for Man Chao?"

She thought back to her past few months in Cheng Du. Chao had been her friend before, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to see it. All the debates over horses. Rebuilding the stable. Bouts in the training yard with the other officers. His smile. His hand on her shoulder when he was making a point. The laughter in his eyes. Most of all, his embrace. She remembered feeling safe and secure despite her run-in with the Wei spy. It had been so long since she had felt like that. "I…I guess I do," she whispered.

"Score one for me!" Zhu exclaimed, slapping hands with Qui.

"Xing?" Rui reached out and put a bony hand over her own. "There is nothing wrong with feeling this way."

"I know. I just…I don't know. I had no idea."

The old man smiled at her. "Few realize when such feelings turn up. Now you know. My next question, then, is what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she answered. She looked into his eyes and saw the same thoughts that were floating in her head. "You see my dilemma."

"You have a duty back home. The people of Jiang Si need you for guidance and protection. At the same time, we all want you to be happy."

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" She gave him a wry grin. "We have no idea what Chao thinks of this whole mess between us."

Qui got up from his chair and sat next to her on the bed. "That's why we're gonna stay a couple of days. You and your man can sort everything out, and then we can make our next move." He slapped her on the back. Some things never changed. "Whatever happens, Xing, remember that we stand by you. You're like a sister to us. Well, maybe more like a daughter to Rui, but no matter. Your feelings matter to us, too, you know."

"Thanks, I think." She looked up at Rui, whose eyes gave nothing away. "Now all I need to do is figure out what I'm going to say to him. You already said I didn't have any experience with this kind of thing, and you're right."

"You were always good with words, Xing," the old man answered. "You will find a way. Now, onto Lord Liu Bei's nightmares. I spoke with him at length about them after the Shu delegation departed, and they trouble me. They seem to be focused around another attack. I have managed to rule out another Yellow Turban skirmish. They vanished with the rest of Zhang Jiao's soul. But that is about all I have figured out. I cannot discern when or where it could be, or even if there really is an attack on the horizon."

Man Zhu rubbed his chin in thought. "He gave me just as much information. Liu Bei is certain that his dreams are of another attack, though. And with what we've been though in Jiang, its difficult to ignore such a strong warning."

"I have felt nothing," Xing said. "If this curse indeed acts as a warning signal, then we have nothing to fear at the moment. No pain, no bleeding at all since our last battle."

"Best bet," Qui piped in, "would be to send out spies of our own to make sure all is well around the capital. We can send over some of our best, if Bei allows it."

"Not likely after my performance last week," said Xing grimly.

Rui scratched his beard. "She is right. Xing is now the best tracker in Cheng Du, but I doubt Liu Bei will want to send her out again until things have completely settled. Until we can gather more information from him about his nightmares or we see the sign from Xing, there is not much to do. Qui and I will be here for a few days to help with repairs and various other tasks. While we are here, we will keep watch. How long do you think the both of you will be staying here after we depart?" he asked the youngest leaders.

"Not that much longer" Zhu replied. "The fields have been replanted and much of the destruction has been repaired. We'll stay to make sure everything is set before leaving. And, of course, we need to see what Xing decides."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I will make no decision until I speak to Chao."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Pang Qui asked with a laugh. "Get moving!"


	17. Obsession

Ma Chao grunted as he picked up his spear from the ground. "You still wouldn't have knocked me off of my horse."

Nearby, Zhao Yun was leaning against his own spear, a grin plastered on his face. "We are not on horses, sir," he said in a mocking tone. "We are on foot, and I beat you. Man up and admit it."

"You know, for someone so formal everywhere else, you can be a child when trying to train with me." But Chao couldn't suppress the grin on his own face. Zhao Yun had been a friend of his for years, since he had decided to join Shu, in fact. He had become more like a brother than a fellow officer. Chao had never been good at forming strong bonds with other people. Yun had been an exception.

"I'd give much to know your thoughts right now," said Yun, waving his spear in front of Chao's face. "Since when does the mighty Ma Chao, god of horses, fall into deep thought?" He nudged him in the arm. "Or maybe you're thinking of a certain someone? Hmm?"

"I'm going to put you deep into slumber if you don't knock it off," Chao grumbled.

Zhao Yun wasn't phased. "Come on, you can't get past me. What were you thinking about?"

"Knocking you in the head with my spear."

"Not funny."

"What are you talking about? Its hysterical! You should see the way your face contorts when I hit you!" Before he could finish his thought, Ma Chao felt Yun's spear hook him behind the knee and his body begin to fall to the ground. He managed to roll out of the way before Yun could attack him again. "What was that for?" he cried.

Yun was still grinning. "For not answering my question truthfully."

"I wasn't thinking about anything other than how glad I am to have you as a friend. I've since taken it back. You're insane. I don't associate with insane people."

Zhao Yun chuckled. "Okay, okay. I was hoping you were thinking about Lady Yang. I'm in the mood to tease someone." Ma Chao stiffened, and his friend pointed at him and laughed. "Aha! I knew there was something going on between the two of you! Spill it!"

Chao shrugged, hoping that Yun wouldn't notice the redness in his face. "There's nothing to spill. We're friends, and I will be sorry to see her leave when Cheng Du is set to rights."

"I don't buy it. Chao, you really must be blind, or at least think that the rest of us are blind. Its hard not to notice how much time you two spend together. If its not in the stables, its in the training yard, or during meals, or whenever you two aren't engaging in activities that only require one person. You like her."

"Oh course I do. I wouldn't spend time with her otherwise."

Zhao Yun shook his head. "No, no, I mean you like her. As in, you'll be more than just disappointed to see her leave."

"Lay off."

"Ah, I see I've hit a weak spot. I'm so good at this." He grinned again. "If It makes you feel any better, she likes you, too. I can see it in her actions, her voice, and the way she looks at you. I think you should convince her to stay."

Chao glared at his friend. "Do you realize what that could mean for the provinces if she left? They're still recovering. They all need her much more than any of us in Shu do. I would never consider asking her to stay when there is still so much for her to do there."

"But what if she wants to stay?"

Ma Chao opened his mouth to answer when Yun slid into a defensive posture. Something ran up to them from behind Chao, and soon Yun was waving his spear around expertly, trying to fend off his attacker. "I am trying to interrogate him, and you are in my way!" he shouted.

It took the onlooker a moment to realize that it was Xing attempting to pin Zhao Yun to the ground. Both were smiling. "That is too bad, Lord Zhao. I need to borrow him."

"You have to beat me, first."

"Gladly." Chao leaned against his spear in amusement as the two fought. They attacked, defended, broke apart, and repeated. It reminded him of why he never wanted either of them for an enemy. They were exceptional warriors. In the end, however, Yang Xing proved to be the more exceptional. She kicked her leg up to block one of Yun's blows and swung her body around at the same time, laying the staff she had across the back of his neck. "Beheaded. I win."

Zhao Yun cursed under his breath, but he was still smiling. "I see I am defeated. Very well, I concede, Lady Yang. Please make sure to bring him back in one piece, though. I am not through with my interrogation."

Xing managed to suppress the blush that was slowly creeping across her face. "I promise, Lord Zhao." He grinned and bowed before heading back towards the castle. She turned to look at Ma Chao, who was eying her suspiciously. "What?"

"Did you really have to attack him?"

"Why do you ask? It seems to me like I was saving you."

He attempted a smile, but it felt too forced. Yun's words still lingered in his head, and Xing's arrival only made them feel sharper. He would never admit to him what his true feelings were. But now, with the one person he could never have standing in front of him, it became harder to keep them below the surface. "You did," he finally said to her. "And I thank you."

"I was hoping to speak with you about something, but it can wait. You look a little unsure of something."

Xing turned to go, only to feel Ma Chao's hand on her shoulder. His eyes looked darker than usual. "No," he said softly, "it can't. I have something to say as well."

She nodded. "Okay. Let's get out of hearing range though. We wouldn't want Zhao Yun listening in on any unwanted conversations." Chao followed her past the training yard and into the garden, a place he rarely every ventured. It was relatively empty considering the lateness of the day, and those who were present merely bowed and kept away from the pair of warriors. Xing eventually settled on a bench in the middle of the garden and motioned for Chao to sit beside her. "This is the only place I could think of to have a quiet conversation," she admitted. "We're bound to be found in the stables, and the other rebel leaders will be floating around my room. I hope this is okay."

"Its fine, Lady Yang." _Gods, why do I feel so awkward? _Chao thought to himself.

"Good." For a moment, there was silence. Xing played with the edge of her shirt, unable to string together the words she needed to say in her head. A side glance to the man next to her revealed that he, too, was struggling with something inside of him. _What's wrong with me? I am Yang Xing, feared throughout China for my skills as a warrior. Why is there fear in my heart? I can do this. I have never had a problem speaking before. But, then again, I've never spoken words of the heart. You are a leader, Xing. Do it. _"I have a dilemma, Chao, and I need your help."

He startled a little at her sudden words. "I will do what I can."

"Zhang Rui and Pang Qui are leaving the capital in a few days to return to Jiang Si. Man Zhu and I are planning to follow soon after that."

"So soon," Ma Chao whispered, almost to himself.

"Yes. But I am struggling with that. I am torn between duty to my people back home and a newfound longing to remain here."

Chao's breath caught in his throat. "Lady Yang, do you know what that would mean for your people? There is still much to be done in the provinces. I saw that myself when I was there. Why would you wish to stay here?"

"I have been asking myself that," she said. "If it were not for Man Zhu's attachment to Lord Liu Bei and his desire to help rebuild Cheng Du, I would have remained in the provinces. But I do not regret coming here, and I do not want anyone here to believe that I came to help against my will. My only worry is that my fondness for the people of Shu will now have me caught between two worlds, two families. I've become confused."

"I understand. I faced the same dilemma when Cao Cao killed my father and sparked my quest for justice." Chao's right hand tightened into a fist. "I felt obligated to stay with my people. At the same time, I had a burning desire to make Cao Cao pay for his crimes. Once I found a purpose with Lord Liu Bei, my path became clear. I will always feel some regret for leaving my people in a time of need, but my heart has always told me that this choice was the right one. I cannot fault myself for that."

Xing smiled. "I did not think the mighty Ma Chao had it in him to speak from the heart. What brought this on?"

_This is it_, he thought. "I never thought much of it until recently. But then I met someone, a person who was more than she appeared to be on the surface. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized that there is more to life than fighting and vengeance. She showed me that the bonds between people are among the strongest one can feel. I began to understand why I was able to willingly give up my position as a leader in order to pursue my own goals and ambitions. My purpose is with Liu Bei, and the kingdom of Shu. There is no place else for me now."

"A very profound speech, Lord Ma," Xing said. A subtle blush had appeared on her cheeks. "What do you think this woman would say to me about my own problem?"

"I believe she would tell you that it isn't a problem, but a challenge," he answered with a smirk. "She would tell you to look in your heart and see in which direction it is leading you. Everything happens for a reason. She would believe, I think, that everything would work itself out in the end."

Xing reached her hand over and placed it on Chao's clenched fist, forcing it to relax. "Your trust in me is astounding."

"I have been given no reason to disbelieve it. I would not have so much if you did not prove yourself worthy of it. Your position is a strange one, and yet you persist through life as if every woman in China was a rebel leader who possessed magical powers."

"Even now, you can joke. So what would you say about my dilemma, then?"

She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. If anyone else had been around, neither of them would have noticed. "I would tell you," he said, "to follow your heart. If it strongly urges you to return home, then your destiny lies with the provinces. If, however, it pulls you to remain in Shu, then you should consider its advice. One's fate can lead a person to unexpected places."

"I think, Chao, that you are leaving something out."

"I dislike being selfish. My personal opinions should not come into play."

"What if I told you that it is not Shu that calls me here, but a single person? One who has stuck by me through rebuilding, restoring, and remembering? This man has awakened something inside of me that I have tried to ignore and found that I cannot. I feel drawn to him as the bees are drawn to the flowers and the tides are drawn by the moon. I know that if I forsake my people and remain here, I will feel guilty. But if I return home, I fear that the hole in my heart will never be filled."

Chao stared at her. "You would give up your life in Jiang Si to stay here with me?" he asked.

Xing turned to face him completely on the bench. "I would never have considered it if the other leaders hadn't done so as well. They convinced me that I should speak with you about it. If the feelings were mutual, then we would proceed forward. But I would never have stayed unless I knew you wanted me to."

"I don't know which feeling is stronger, shock or honor. Surely you must know that I would never ask you to stay for my own benefit."

"Nor would I, solely for mine. I…goodness, Chao, I've no experience or skill with this kind of thing."

She felt herself being drawn closer to him as he gathered her in his arms. It was like that night when she returned from hunting, the night where all of her fears had been banished by his simple embrace and his tender words. The comfort she felt overwhelmed her. "Stay with me," he whispered, his lips against her hair. "If the others will grant it, I want you here with me."

He spoke with such firmness, and at the same time such longing, that she could no longer imagine returning to Jiang Si. "I will, if you'll have me."

"Do you have to ask that?" he asked, leaning back so he could look at her face. Then she felt his lips over hers, and she wondered herself why she had needed to ask that question. Xing had not thought of Ma Chao as a gentle and affectionate man. Nor, she was sure, had he thought of her as being a warm and caring person under her hardened exterior. But it didn't matter now. The kiss was brief and they drew apart after a few moments. Both were blushing like embarrassed children, but the smiles on their faces and the feelings in their hearts were completely worth it. "What happens now?" Chao wondered aloud.

Xing rested her head on his shoulder again. "We talk to the other leaders. I need to make sure that everyone is on board with this, and that Jiang Si will be left in capable hands."

He chuckled. "I doubt that will be an issue. Do you think they will be okay with you staying?"

"Well," she said wryly, "seeing as they all could see what was between us before we did, I think everything will work itself out in the end."

* * *

"So, that's the plan." Sima Yi looked up from the map in front of him. "Questions?"

"No, I think everything is clear," Cao Cao answered. He glanced over at his son, who said nothing. Pi wasn't fooled. He knew his father was attempting to stop any discussions about the obvious flaws in Sima Yi's planning. It had been debated so many times that his father had simply stopped bring it up. "Tell Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei to round up the soldiers so we can begin the raid within the hour." Yi nodded and swiftly left the tent. Cao Cao turned to Cao Pi. "You know what to do. Let the others handle the rest."

Pi snorted, his arms crossed over his chest. "Understand that if the lives of any of the major players are at risk, I am dropping the plan and doing things my way."

"Just make sure that the two women are in my possession and in Wei territory, alive. I care little about the rest."

He watched Cao Cao disappear into the night, still scowling. Did his father really know nothing? Maybe old age was finally getting the best of him. Pi moved in the opposite direction, settling next to one of the fires. His part in the plan sounded simple enough. He was to capture the two women and bring them back to begin the ransom process. But there was much more to it than just that. One of them would only go if he could convince her that she needed to. For that, Pi needed to make the situation appear dire - very dire. He would also need to make sure that everyone else remained alive. There would be no point in ransoming the two if everyone that mattered to them were dead. Only after all of that would the real work begin.

The sounds of matching filled his ears. That meant the Wei soldiers were mobilizing and preparing for the attack. Cao Pi stood slowly but kept his eyes on the fire. "It is time," he said to the dwindling flames. "Let no one stand in my way tonight. I will have the Lady Yang, and I will solve her mystery."


	18. The Prince of Wei

"Well, its about damn time!" Pang Qui was leaning back in his chair, a broad grin spread across his face. "Tell, me, Chao. How romantic is she when she talks about love? I'm still convinced she can't do it."

Ma Chao laughed over his cup. He and Xing had returned from their chat only to find an ensemble waiting for them. The three rebel leaders wore expressions that echoed what she had told him. Lord Liu Bei and his brothers, however, looked confused, worried, and excited all at the same time. Chao had been concerned about their reception now that they were officially a pair. But it had been for naught. Zhang Rui had assured him that, whatever Xing's decision would be, the provinces would be fine. They had all talked about the next step and decided that Yang Xing would remain in Shu as Ma Chao's wife. A formal proposal seemed unnecessary. But Lui Bei, out of amusement, had forced his officer to go about it properly. The rest of the details, they had all decided, would be worked out later. Xing needed to return to the provinces so that she could set everything to rights, and he was sure she would want to visit them as often as possible. They both knew that everything would be fine in the end.

It had grown late, however, and most of the group had retired to bed. Only Chao, Qui and Man Zhu were still awake. The latter two had been questioning Chao for nearly half an hour, but his mood was too good to dampen yet. "She's about as romantic as you would be, I'm sure."

Qui snorted. "I'll have you know that my charm can seduce any woman. I sweep 'em right off their feet."

"Except Xing, who called you a pig the first time you met," Zhu added.

"I still won her over in the end."

"Because you proved to be a great friend and companion, not because you're a romantic." Zhu took a long drink from his own cup before turning back to Chao. "My guess is that she stumbled over her words. I always wondered if she would settle down or if she would turn into a raisin first."

The thought had crossed Ma Chao's mind as well, but he would never admit that to them. "She did. As did I. But it worked out for the best, don't you think?"

"Just make sure you let her out of the stable every once in a while to come visit," said Pang Qui. "She's like a sister to me, and her people love her."

Zhu chuckled. "Don't make the man feel guilty about his fiancée already."

"I'm just sayin'." Qui yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, enough interrogation tonight. I'm in need of sleep. Perhaps tonight's dreams will be filled with beautiful women." He winked at Chao. "Oh wait, those would be your dreams. What about mine…"

His words were cut off by a crash outside of the castle, and the screaming of the villagers. "Great gods! Now what?!" Man Zhu shouted as they jumped up and ran out of the room. Fire had erupted in the newly finished courtyard. People were screaming for help or for weapons to be drawn. Servants were running in every direction in the hallway. Below them, a mass of blue and purple clad soldiers began to flow into Cheng Du. "Wei!" Zhu spat. "We need to get down there!."

"I'll go find Rui," Qui shouted above the roaring around them. "Zhu, you find Liu Bei. Chao, make sure Xing hasn't fallen into a fit."

They scattered before he had finished giving orders. Of course, Xing was probably in a heap right now, if danger had been coming. Why hadn't anyone come to warn them? Hadn't there always been at least some warning from her before the floodgates burst open? He shoved all questions out of his mind as he raced towards her chambers. He had to make sure she was okay. Knowing her, she had her maces in hand despite the pain in her back.

* * *

Damn, it hurt. Yang Xing heaved her spear over her head and brought it down over the head of a Wei soldier. She had fallen asleep only to be awakened by the all-too familiar pain spreading across her body. There had been just enough time to grab the herbs Rui had given her and throw them on her back before the shaking began. Xing couldn't remember the last time she had been alone through a fit. She would have given anything for someone to be there, to hold her down as she thrashed about.

The throbbing had barely subsided when she heard the crash and knew that danger was here. Most of her strength was gone, thanks to the curse, so she could only manage to hold one mace. It had only taken one swing of it to disarm another soldier, though, and the man's spear had now joined her arsenal. A couple of nearby servants had also taken up arms and were battling the onslaught of Wei. Of all the times they could have attacked, this was the worst possible moment. Xing had a feeling that was their plan.

As she fought her way through the crowd, she began to wonder why there were so many soldiers in this particular area. Most of the officers were stationed on the other side of the castle. Xing and Man Zhu had opted to stay in these quarters because it led to the quickest path to the villages outside. Only servants and sick members of the house were lodged here. It didn't make any sense.

Xing cried out as she swung her mace behind her, catching a Wei soldier off guard. One of the Shu servants took his place, watching her back. It was obvious that she was in pain. But he seemed to know that there was nothing he could do, so he merely stayed by her side. "Any ideas, Lady Yang?" he shouted. There was a grunt behind her as he beheaded another enemy.

"No." Blood splattered across her face as her mace found a home in a Wei head. "Is there anyone important at this end?"

"No one besides yourself and Lord Man."

Zhu was still with Ma Chao and Pang Qui, as far as she knew. Good, that meant he was on the other side. "They cannot all be here for me. We need to keep pushing ahead."

The servant nodded and shouted orders to the others. Later, she would have to remember to praise Liu Bei. Anyone who made sure that their servants could fight like soldiers deserved it. Within minutes, a path had cleared and the Shu group forced their way towards the courtyard. As they passed the sick rooms, however, an ear-shattering scream filled the air. One of the doors had been knocked down to the right. The servant beside Xing faltered.

"By all that is sacred, they're after Lady Mi!" Without another word, he charged into the room.

Xing's face felt numb. Lady Mi? Liu Bei's wife had fallen ill with a fever only a few days ago, but she had been recovering nicely. They were supposed to have moved her back to her own chambers tonight. Perhaps she wasn't ready. But why would they be after her? Did they chance upon her and decide she would make an easy target? Or was this planned? There were too many questions and no answers in sight.

She yelled to another servant to guard the door before running inside. Her curse pains were fading, but she was still slower than she would have liked. Inside the room, the servant was fighting with a rather large Wei soldier. Xing quickly jumped to his aid and bashed her mace into the enemy's skull. Then she turned around to look for Lady Mi. Her blood ran cold.

"You are rather slow today, Lady Yang." Cao Pi was holding Liu Bei's wife to him in an embrace. Her body shook as she sobbed. Xing knew he had either threatened her or held a knife to her that she couldn't see. The Prince of Wei, however, was smiling. His eyes glanced from the spear in Xing's hand to the blood on her face. They lingered for a moment on her sides, where blood from the curse was still visible. "Was that my fault?"

"Seems like quite a bit is your fault tonight," she said dryly. This man was no fool. The way he was holding Mi, the fact that there was only one other soldier in the room, and the absence of other officers - none of it was sitting well with her. There was a trap in this somewhere.

He chuckled. "I cannot help myself. Trouble runs through my veins. Surely you must know that. I am, after all, a product of my father."

"You seem to think I know a great deal about Cao Cao. Why would that be?"

"Spare me the mind games, Lady Yang. I know more about you rebel leaders than most do. I also know about the visits my father made to your province when you were young. Remember? Let me refresh your memory."

She smirked. "There is no need. My memory is just fine. But you do present a challenge I've not had in a long time."

"Not since you tricked my father all those years ago," he said. "He will not speak of it to me. But I have heard the curses he cries in the night."

"I care not what Cao Cao thinks or does."

He shook his head. "Maybe not. But I think you have underestimated his tendency for revenge. He will come and destroy the provinces when he gets the chance. You will not be able to trick him again, whether or not you possess magic. The time of your end is coming."

She let out a dry laugh. "It seems to me that he has his sights set on bigger things. Cheng Du is a ways from Jiang."

"Not by much," he said.

"I grow bored with these games, Cao Pi." Xing slid into a fighting stance. "What do you want with Lady Mi? She is sick and unable to fight back. Whatever quarrel you think you have with me, drop your cheap tactics and fight me."

He laughed, one that chilled Xing to the bone. Something was still not right, and time was running out to discover his plan. "I am fighting you, Lady Yang." He took a step forward, being careful to support Mi. He was surprisingly gentle for a man who would kill her without a second thought. "And you are losing."

She tensed her body, unsure of where this was going. "I do not follow."

"You think you are an enigma, a woman that China cannot make any sense of. You hide behind a hard exterior, magic tricks and the company of rabble. Why do you not show the world your other side? I know that you can be tender and compassionate. I know you have love and respect for your companions. In a way, you are like me."

"Hardly," she spat. Yet somehow, his words cut into her very soul. They had only met a few times. There was no way he could know about her activities while in Shu. Their spies were good, but not that good.

"Must I list the similarities? I, too, know what it is like to be raised by a father who puts ambition before family. Too many times have I been shut out of important things simply because Cao Cao did not think of me. So I put on a heartless grin and I bore it like a man. But I am more than what you can see. My heart beats like everyone else, and it feels the same emotions. There are too many times when I've wished I could show the world who I really am. The danger is, however, too great. Do you not feel the same way?"

For a full second, Xing's heart stopped beating. Memories flashed through her head with lightning speed. Her father surrounded by his war chiefs, shutting her out. Sparring with her brothers to prove to him her strength. Holding back the tears that were too dangerous to spill. Watching the villagers in the fields and wishing for a simple life. How could he know so much?

And yet, other memories were also present. Laughing until her sides hurt with Man Zhu and Pang Qui. Bouts in the training yard with Zhao Yun. The midnight ride with Ma Chao. His arms around her as she let so many unshed tears finally fall. His lips on hers. She had slowly begun to peel away the many layers she had placed around herself. At the same time, Cao Pi's words stung with bitter truth.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"To come back to Wei with me. Help me unmask myself as you have been able to do. In return, I shall prove to you that we are good people, just like those of Shu and the provinces. You preach enough about giving your rebels a chance. Give us the same favor in return."

It smelled like a trap, for all his sincerity. There was a catch somewhere, but she knew he wouldn't reveal it.

Ma Chao. Gods, he would never agree to this, even with Lady Mi in danger. Man Zhu and Pang Qui would fight the bastard and do their best to save her, or they would simply let her be taken and then attempt a rescue later. Xing was their greatest tracker after all. But now, she would be out of the picture…

Lady Mi gasped and a single tear fell across her beautiful face. Xing looked into her eyes and saw fear. And pleading. Damn it, she had grown too soft during her time here. There had to be another way out of this situation.

"The clock is ticking, Lady Yang. Come with me, and Lady Mi will not be harmed." He let out a sigh, and his guard dropped. "Do you really think that Lord Ma Chao truly knows you? I know you better than anyone else, Xing, because you are like me. Would you deny either of us the chance to discover who we really are?"

Ma Chao's own words echoed through her head. _"I see a woman who knows fear and pain all too well, but knows how to use both to make her stronger…You are not an animal, Xing…Stay with me…I want you with me…"_

"Lady Yang. Please." Mi's word's tore through Xing's thoughts. No, there was a way out of this. No one was going to like it, but she could see only one way to save Lady Mi's life and her own.

Xing dropped her spear and threw her mace outside of the door. "Alright. I will go with you, Cao Pi. But I will be the one to escort Lady Mi to safety."

"Do not worry. She is coming with us. Think of it as a contract between the two of us. As long as you give me what I want, she will remain unharmed."

Mi was crying harder now, but Xing nodded. Satisfied, Cao Pi lifted the woman off of her feet and placed her in the rebel leader's arms. "The horses are just outside of the walls. We should hurry."

On their way out, Xing kicked her mace until it was in the middle of the floor. She also managed to slide one of Mi's hairpins out of her hair and drop it next to the weapon. God, she hoped neither of them were disturbed. Zhang Rui and Man Zhu would be able to read the signs. At least, she hoped. _Ma Chao, forgive me for what I am about to do_.


	19. Solving the Mystery

It had been a long time since rage had boiled to this magnitude in his body. He knew that he needed to relax, that there was nothing he could do right now. If he became any angrier, his blood vessels might pop. But he couldn't help himself. This time, Cao Cao had gone too far.

Ma Chao had resorted to pacing back and forth while the rest of the group planned their next move. The arms of the chair could only take so much pressure before they would break. Liu Bei was sitting at the head of the table, head in his hands. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were on either side of him, as usual, but both were bloodied and battered from fighting Wei. Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei were by the door with Man Zhu. Pang Qui was sitting in another chair, his expression unreadable. Zhuge Liang was busy pouring over a map with Zhang Rui. Xing's mace and one of Lady Mi's hairpins were on the table next to them.

"Where do you think they would go?" Rui was asking. He pointed to a road on the map. "This seems like a good route, but it is too obvious."

Liang pointed to another one, towards the north of the capital. "I believe they would have taken this road. Our scouts should have more information when they return. This path here forks in two different directions. One leads to a province in Wei, while the other meanders through wooded terrain for a long ways. I do not know what is out there. It would be easy to split their party in two."

"It would confuse anyone attempting a rescue," Rui said. "I agree. That is the most logical choice. But they will have expected us to follow them."

"And we will, when the time is right."

Liu Bei lifted his head. "And what time will that be? My wife is out there among the scum of Wei while we sit here and do nothing."

"My Lord, your wife will be returned safely."

"What about my future wife, Rui?" Ma Chao asked. His voice was hard as stone.

Zhang Rui sighed. "Xing will be able to hold her own." He gestured towards her weapon on the table. "The fact that she left this in the open means that she went with them willingly. Lady Mi's hairpin suggests that she also went unharmed. It is probable that Lady Mi was captured and Xing went with Wei to ensure that she would be alright."

"This doesn't sit right with me," Pang Qui said, unmoving in his chair. "The attack…how all the soldiers disappeared as quickly as they came, taking only two captives…and the fact that they were in an area where both women would be…maybe I'm paranoid, but it looks like Cao Cao wanted those two specifically."

Man Zhu grunted. "Or he wanted one of them and is using the other as a decoy. I would not put it past Cao Cao to come up with such a scheme."

"And yet, this scheme does not entirely sound like one he would create," Guan Yu said softly, a hand on his beard.

Zhuge Liang nodded. "I agree. The raid is something he would do, simply to try and prove that he is stronger than Shu. Captives are normal spoils for him. But the fact that he only took two unnerves me."

Rui was still looking at the map. His eyes darted from one fork of the north road to the other, mentally calculating something. Then he looked up at the mace and hairpin on the table before returning to the map. There was silence as he tried to piece together the clues. "Lord Liu Bei," he finally said, "have you sent men to any of the roads leading out of the capital?"

"Yes. They were ordered to look for any signs of where Wei went after the attack,"

"We need their reports. Lady Yang will have left more clues, I believe."

Jiang Wei tapped his spear on the ground. "I will go and see if they have returned." He left without a word.

Zhang Rui and Zhuge Liang continued to discuss the possibilities during his absence. Ma Chao eyed them from the other side of the room, waiting for one of them to say that they knew where Cao Cao went. Only an hour ago, his euphoria had been overwhelming. Wei's attack had replaced it with cold rage and fear. He knew that Xing was likely alright, which meant that Lady Mi was also fine. But why would she go with them? She had just agreed to become his wife and live out her days in Shu. What could Wei have said to make her change her mind? Who would possess such a convincing tongue? Maybe he had been mistaken about her.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he could not find the strength to shrug it off. "She still loves you, Chao," Man Zhu said in a whisper. No one else was watching the exchange.

"Leaving with Wei is a fine way of showing it."

Zhu shook his head. "I know it looks like she went with them on her own. But I have known her for years. There is something else at work here."

"How can you know?" Chao asked. The fury in his voice was clear. "Perhaps she has deceived us all."

"Spoken like a man in love. I cannot give you answers. But I ask for faith in Xing."

Chao faltered. Faith…the word had always confused him. No one ever really had faith until something good happened. When something like this occurred, faith would fail until the outcome presented itself. He had never been one to go on faith. Trust had to be earned and proven; only then would someone be worthy of this strange word 'faith.' "I need an answer, not a concept."

"Rui is an expert at reading clues Xing leaves him. When she was younger and new to her role as leader, she would often leave to contemplate things. No one would know where she went or what she was doing. But she would always leave something behind - a piece of cloth tied to a branch, a feather, a bunch of dried herbs. Always, Rui would figure out where she had gone and bring her back."

"And what if there are no signs?"

"Then we may begin to lose our faith," Zhu said.

Jiang Wei returned with two soldiers and a young boy in tow. Ma Chao recognized him as the boy from the fields, the one who was injured and sent Xing running into the woods. He held a small bag in his hands. Tear marks lined his face, leaving trails through the blood and dirt that caked it. "We have reports, my Lord," Jiang Wei said.

One of the two soldiers stepped forward. "Lord Liu Bei, there are tracks left by Wei on every road leading from the capital. Most of them, however, vanish shortly after. Only the forked road to the north has a continuous set of tracks, from both humans and horses. They split along with the road, but we were unable to overtake them."

"We found this young man running towards us from one of the roads," the other soldier continued. "He said he needed to see the rebel leaders straightaway."

Rui motioned for the boy to come forward. "What is your name, child?"

"Teng, Lord Zhang. I have been helping Lady Yang and Lord Man since they arrived."

"Ah, you must be the young man who helped to catch the Wei spy." Teng bowed low at his words. "What have you found there, Master Teng?"

The boy stood on his toes and opened the bag onto the table. Inside were two objects. The first was an ornament of some kind, a solid gold dragon with jade eyes and a line of green scales along its back. Most of it was covered with mud. The other was a stone with a small hole in the top, a thin piece of string looped through it. On the stone was a painted circle with two dots - the symbol of the yin and yang. Unlike the ornament, it was splattered with blood. The room was completely silent as he took each object and laid them across the map over the forked road.

"Where did you find these?" Rui asked him. He stood and helped the boy to stand on his chair so he could more easily access the map.

Teng took the gold piece and placed it on the left path. "I found this in the mud, pushed off to the side of the road. It looked as though it had been tossed." He gently picked up the necklace and put it on the right fork. "This was hanging from a tree branch a few steps into the next road. I almost missed it, but the blood made it stand out. I've seen Lady Yang wearing this before."

Ma Chao's head picked up. "Which road was this?"

"The…the right path," Teng stammered. Chao turned on his heels and strode out of the room. Man Zhu looked at Rui sadly before following him out. "Where is he going?" the boy asked.

Rui sighed. "He is going after Lady Yang. His anger is strong enough that he may overtake them even when other soldiers failed to."

Liu Bei stood from his seat. "Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, take the other path after them. See if you cannot track Cao Cao and find my wife. I know that the left path is unknown to us, but do as much as you are able. Return with news or the captives as soon as possible."

The two men bowed the left the room. Teng watched them go with a confused look. "Boy, you look unsure," Pang Qui said after the officers had left. "Did you find something else?"

"Why is Lord Ma Chao taking the right road?"

Qui raised his eyebrows at the boy. "Because that is where you found Lady Yang's necklace."

Rui studied the map and the two objects for a moment, then sighed. "She is not on that path," he said.

"What?" Liu Bei and Pang Qui shouted at the same time.

"He's right," Teng said. "I saw Wei soldiers going down that way, but not Lady Yang or Lady Mi. They were on horses when they left. I saw them leave but I couldn't catch them. Only the left path has hoof prints."

Qui snarled. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because Ma Chao left before Teng could finish," Rui answered. He rubbed his eyes in a tired gesture. "Xing left these things on purpose, I believe. Somehow, she knew that everyone would rush off as soon as they found her clues. She placed the ornament - one of Lady Mi's - on the path that would eventually lead to her. The necklace was placed on the path that would eventually lead to Xing. Not directly, though. Perhaps she knows…" Rui trailed off as realization hit him.

"What? Knows what?" Qui shouted in panic.

"Xing is Cao Cao's target. Or, rather, his son's target. Cao Pi was the only officer we did not see during the skirmish. Do you remember the day of the feast after battling the Yellow Turbans? Both men expressed interest in her for different reasons, although Cao Cao was more obvious about it. Cao Pi used Lady Mi as a ruse to get to Xing. I think she knows this. Lady Mi will return unharmed. Lady Yang will be a more difficult hunt."

Qui cursed under his breath. "So what could we hope to find about Xing's whereabouts along a path that she never traveled?"

* * *

So this was what it felt like for Xing. The instinct, the heightened senses, the lust for vengeance - it all made sense as Ma Chao tore through the woods along the pathway. He had experienced rushes of adrenaline before. But this…this sensation was new to him. Part of him still burned with rage at what Wei had done to his future bride. Yet, the other part recognized the truth of Zhang Rui's and Man Zhu's words. Xing had indeed left them clues. She must have known that they would come looking for her and Lady Mi. Perhaps she was worthy of his faith after all.

Man Zhu was close behind him, pausing every once in a while to check the trail. "We are getting close," he said after they had been running for some time. It was still dark outside and the moon was little more than a sliver.

"How can you tell?"

Zhu grinned. "Lady Yang may be the best tracker in the provinces, but I do not fall far behind. Most of her abilities come from training and instinct, but the rest is supplemented with magic. That is the part that I can replicate."

They resumed their run, but at a slightly slower pace. The tracks in the mud looked fresher than those at the beginning of the path. There were also new ones that came out from the woods. The soldiers had regrouped after their attempt to confuse Shu. Clearly, they had underestimated the power of both Shu and the rebel leaders.

The sounds of men shouting could soon be heard, but Zhu mumbled something and stopped. "What is it?" Chao grunted.

"The men ahead…I can sense them, but not the presence of any women."

"No…" Ma Chao closed his eyes. There was no way that they had missed Xing.

"I see it now. Xing left the necklace here so we would follow this path. She is not here."

"But?"

Zhu's grin returned. "She has led us to someone who can tell us where she is." He waved his finger in the air as if he were counting something. "There are approximately twelve Wei soldiers ahead of us. One of them, I think, is of particular interest to you. Ready for a fight?"

Chao gripped his spear tightly. "I was born ready."

"Now that I believe. Let's return Wei's favor, shall we?"

The fight lasted no more than ten minutes, in Chao's opinion. The element of surprise had relieved four soldiers of their heads as soon as they entered the makeshift camp. Man Zhu's magic and skill deftly killed five more, while Ma Chao's prowess and anger took out two. The last ran away as soon as the fight erupted, but Zhu signaled to his friend to chase after him. The man only made it a handful of feet before Chao's spear hooked under his foot and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Where are the captives?" he shouted at the man's back. The tip of his spear was resting across the enemy's neck. A little pressure, and his head would be gone.

The man only muffled.

"Answer my question!" Chao kicked his side and rolled him over. "Where did…" His voice caught in his throat as he saw the man's face.

"Did you catch him?" Man Zhu quickly joined his friend and leaned over to see the soldier. He, too, stopped when he recognized him. "Xing doesn't make anything easy, does she?"

Chao merely grinned. "On the contrary. I think she just made this hunt exceptionally easy."

Cao Cao stared back at the two of them with loathing and terror. "Well, kill me and get this over with!."

"I think not." Ma Chao grabbed his collar and hoisted him off of the ground. "I have spent so many years trying to hunt you down and make you pay for what you did to my family. Now, I am going to get my wish."

"Spare me, Lord Ma," Cao Cao spat back. "I will tell you nothing. You and your father deserved everything that happened."

"Maybe. That is your opinion."

"Come on," Zhu interrupted. "We need to get back to the capital. No doubt the others went along the opposite path."

Cao Cao laughed. "They will not find anything. That path ends shortly after it begins. My son has taken the prisoners beyond your reach."

"You underestimate my future bride's abilities, Lord Cao Cao," Ma Chao said.

Man Zhu nodded. "Lady Yang is exceptionally talented at leaving clues behind. Besides, she may be the best tracker, but we still managed to find you. That should count for something, I think."

"Yes, you are in for a world of pain now," Chao said to Cao Cao, inches from his face. "Maybe," he glanced at Zhu, "you should consider investing in some faith. Your son will need it when I get my hands on him."


	20. Waiting

"Impressive. Two hours and not a sound out of her. Screams, whimpers, gasps…nothing."

"Did you really expect anything from that rabble?"

"Even a sharp retort would have been nice. I know she has them in spades."

"She would not waste them on you. That much I know."

"Will you stay and keep an eye on her?"

"Your wish is mine, my lord."

There was the sound of a door opening, and then silence. She had no idea where she was, only that she was in Wei territory and that it was still dark outside. Mi had been separated from her shortly after the path they had been on ended. There had been a rush of pain, a blindfold, and then darkness. Then, more pain. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened. But judging from the conversation she just heard, she had kept her silence. Good, her training had paid off.

She listened for a few more moments, calculating what to do. She knew there was at least one other person nearby, but nothing more than that. Xing decided to take a chance and open her eyes. A few torches were lit to provide light, and a single moon beam streamed in from a tiny window. Her head was pounding and her hands were bound in front of her, but she would move most of her body freely. There was no sign of Mi. There was, however, another woman near the door.

"You are awake." Xing watched her carefully as she crossed the room, a bowl and towel in hand. "Can you sit up?" Her voice was calm but her eyes were dark.

"Where is Lady Mi?" the rebel leader asked. She pushed herself up with her shoulder. A wave of pain ran through her arm; it was broken.

The woman nodded and held the bowl up for Xing to drink from. "She is on her way back to Shu."

"Unharmed, I hope." Xing handed the bowl back, hiding her confusion.

"Yes, and unguarded. Your Shu and rebel forces should intercept her soon." She took the towel and dipped it in the remaining water. Xing let her wipe her face. The clean water was soon red with blood. "I did not think," the woman said as she worked, "that my first encounter with the famed Lady Yang Xing would involve me washing her wounds."

"Somehow, I don't think you're supposed to be here."

"No, My husband believes that you are not to be trusted. But then again, neither am I." There was a twinkle in the woman's eyes.

Xing jerked her eyes towards her companion's face. "Husband?"

"Lord Cao Pi."

"Ah, that would make you the equally famed Lady Zhen Ji." She held back a wince as the princess dabbed at an open wound on her forehead. "Known for beauty as opposed to magic."

Zhen Ji smiled. "True. But we share some other traits as well. Both of us are quick with our tongues and quicker with our weapons. Cunning and deadliness overpower all else."

Xing nodded and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. Her back was on fire. Had she fallen into a fit while she was here? "Why did you come here, Lady Zhen?"

"To try and see what my husband sees in you."

That got her attention. "What?"

"Cao Pi has been trying to conceal his obsession with you for months now. You fascinate him. Not in a romantic sense, of course; that is why he keeps me around. But I truly believe that he sees some of himself in you. Yet you surpass him in many ways. That makes him jealous."

"Then he is jealous of an animal."

Zhen Ji set the bowl aside. "That is true. But he finds it difficult to curb his desire nonetheless."

The rebel leader sighed. "I knew his intentions weren't good. But the depths of this obsession frighten me." She looked up into Ji's dark eyes. "Understand," she said in a deep, menacing tone, "that I do not harbor any feelings for your husband."

"Now I can hear the leader in you. And I know your feelings are for another man,"

"Did I say something under torture?"

"No. You were completely silent, as I expected. I merely have to listen and I hear all I want to know."

Xing put her hands in her lap, unsure of what to make of the Lady Zhen. "You are here for more than just observation."

"Cao Pi is intent on keeping you here, convincing you to remain in Wei." She moved closer until the two women were inches away from each other. Zhen Ji had a faint smell of jasmine about her. "On the surface, it is a good idea. You are dangerous, Lady Yang. Jiang remains untouched which only adds to the threat. But, as you already said, you are an animal. To let you live among us would be akin to letting a wild tiger wander the streets."

"What makes you think I would not be the same in Shu?"

"That is Shu's problem to deal with. Besides, you would be amazed how much love can tame even the most ferocious of beasts."

"Believe me," said Xing, barely above a whisper, "I know."

"Good." Zhen Ji grinned and stood, taking a few steps back. "I have done my part. The rest is up to you."

Xing frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I merely wanted to make sure that I read you correctly. You do not want to stay here, and you would be a fool to let my husband convince you otherwise. But let me warn you before I go. Cao Pi is not a man who gives up easily. He will try and break you, and there is no picking yourself back up once he's done that. You need to make sure that your will and resolve are stronger than his."

"I am not afraid of the pain."

"Perhaps not. But everyone has a breaking point. And he will find it." Ji turned to leave but stopped just before the door. "I would worry more about the strength of your friends. They will try and come for you, but they will not find you. How long will they search before they give up?"

Xing found herself alone, but her thoughts were restless. She trusted herself. Hadn't she been beaten within an inch of her life and remained silent? At least, she felt that way. Still, Zhen Ji's words rang true.

The rebels would gather and find some way to track her. But she knew that if they didn't find her, they would continue onward with their lives. It was something they had discussed when they first held council. If one of them was captured, no one was to pay the ransom and show the enemy weakness. One life was not worth an entire population. She knew they would honor that agreement.

Shu would be another matter. Liu Bei was a passionate man who would plow after Wei to right their wrong. Despite her past, the officers had warmed up to her and were protective of her. The people would also want her back. They had become fond of her, and she felt the same for them.

Ma Chao would ride into the heart of Wei and demand her back, if he hadn't done so already. He had an unmatched sense of justice. Even if they were not betrothed, he probably would have charged forward simply because it was his nature. He was in the most danger. Of everyone she knew and loved, he would be the one to find her or die trying.

Xing lay back down n the stone and closed her eyes. She hoped that the rebel leaders had found the clues before Liu Bei sounded the charge. If they read the signs correctly, they would be able to think of something. Even if they didn't find her, they would make sure Shu didn't do anything foolish.

In spite of herself, the thought of abandonment lay heavy on her heart as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The back of his hand stung, but it was nothing compared to what Cao Cao must have been feeling. He had been in Shu's possession for a few days now. Even though he was iron-clad in his refusal to give up any information, beating him up still held some enjoyment for Ma Chao. Lady Mi had been returned to them the day after the ambush - her lip bloody, her hands tied and her body shaking, but relatively unharmed.

Of course, she had been too scared to really give any information about Lady Yang's whereabouts. Earlier that morning, she had calmed enough to remember that they had continued along an unknown path for some time before the two women were separated. Cao Pi and some of his men had knocked Xing unconscious and blindfolded her before taking her away. Mi did not know where to. They had kept her on the horse and sent the animal back. While everyone was relieved that Lady Mi was alright, it did not quiet the unrest that had been brewing in Shu.

Cao Cao had been reduced to a whimpering heap on the floor, but it had not silenced his insults. "Oh, come down off your high horse, Chao," he spat. An angry welt had formed where Ma Chao had hit him before. "Even I do not hold worthless grudges. How many years has it been?"

"Enough. And I came down off of my horse just for you." The larger man picked up the Wei leader and pinned him against the stone wall. "I wonder what your son is doing now. Sitting on the throne? Plotting his first move as emperor? He does not seem to miss you that much."

Cao Cao did not answer, so Chao let him fall to the floor. His anger abated for the moment. Turning on his heels, he strode out of the prison and back into the castle of Cheng Du. Ling Mao was waiting for him. "Still nothing from him?"

"No. He fears me, for all his mumblings. That, ultimately, is what I want from him."

The rebel leader said nothing. He and the others of Jiang Si had rode into the capital earlier that morning. Zhuge Liang and Zhang Rui had confined themselves to one room, working out strategies and gathering information. Most of the others were on scouting missions. Cheng Du had never seen this much unrest before, not since they had first decided to make this place the center of Shu. Ma Chao should have been proud to be in the heart of it all. Instead, he felt only anger and worry.

"Still no word from the tracking party?"

Mao shook his head. "None. Man Zhu is good, but Deng Liao's help will make it impossible for Wei to hide from them. It has been so long since any of us has been seen as a hero…" He trailed off as he looked into his friend's eyes. "We will find her, Chao. I promise you."

"And what if you do not? I know the agreement you are all bound to."

"Yes, but we have magic and loyalty on our side. Wei believes that only Xing can track them, and so they let their victory blind them. The rest of us possess skill as well. Our team will not fail."

Chao grunted. "Do you think Xing will survive?"

"Yes." Mao sighed a little as they headed up the stairs that lead to Rui's chambers. "I have heard that Lord Cao Pi is ruthless and unbending. So is Lady Yang. It will be a difficult battle, probably the hardest one either will participate in. But I have faith in her abilities, and in her love for you. She will survive. It is the rest of us I worry about."

The young boy, Teng, was standing outside of Zhang Rui's door. His face lit up when he saw them. "Masters Zhang and Zhuge are waiting for you. Lord Zhang Quan has had some kind of vision."

"Lead the way," Mao said kindly. Teng led them inside. Both strategists were hovering over a portion of the map, as they had been doing for many nights now. Pang Qui had his finger on something, arguing with his fellow leader. Zhang Quan was seated nearby, silent with a quivering lip. Huang Su, another of the leaders, was kneeling next to him, whispering something into his friend's ear. It was an odd gesture, in Chao's opinion. "Zhang Quan has difficulty with speech," Mao explained, catching his confusion. "Yet he sometimes has unsettling dreams. Su has always been gifted with more patience than the rest of us. He is always there to calm Quan down and help to interpret what he sees."

"Does anyone else question this kind of…closeness?"

Mao frowned. "Not anymore."

Rui looked up at the trio that had entered. "Good, you are here. Has Cao Cao said anything else?"

"No. The creativity of his insults is waning."

"Good. I believe he will not say anything because he does not know anything, but I understand the depths of your hatred. Just refrain from bruising him too badly. Cao Pi will be needing him back."

"Hence why he has sent the Wei army looking for his father," Qui said.

"Cao Pi knows that without his father, Wei will crumble." said Zhuge Liang. "He will eventually need him back. But his obsession with the Lady Yang is strong. He will not realize what he is doing to his kingdom until one side caves in."

"Have we heard anything new?" Ma Chao asked. His already-thin patience was almost gone. It was hard not to show how worried he was for Xing. He tried his hardest to remain strong, knowing that she would do the same. Perhaps he was beginning to have some faith that everyone else preached about.

Rui shook his head. "We have heard nothing from the tracking party. As they have sent no word, we can assume they have not found anything yet. Zhang Quan, however, has been struggling with his dreams. Su?"

"Last night, he dreamed of a room of stone," Huang Su began. "It was dark, and the taste of blood hung heavily in the air. There were three marks on the wall. Dashes, from the sound of it. Then, he saw someone asleep on the floor. Lady Yang was shivering, but her face remained alert. In a flash, he saw Cao Pi pacing in a large room. Over and over he would say, 'What does she see in him? What does she see in me?' There was a burning sensation, and his back felt like it was on fire. That is all he told me."

"Damn that man," Ma Chao hissed. "Does this mean she is alive? Where were these rooms?"

"He does not know," Huang Su said. "They do not sound like any rooms I have seen in Wei."

Zhuge Liang frowned, lines forming across his brow. "It is as I feared. Wei must have some stronghold in the woods beyond the path we know of. Unless the tracking party can figure out where it is, we will have no hope of finding them."

"At least we know she is fighting him." Mao smirked. "Three dashes on the wall. She has been keeping track of the days. It will keep her mind focused on something besides the pain."

"This changes things," Zhange Rui said softly.

All eyes were now on him. "How so?" Chao asked.

"I see a way to win this battle with Wei. Of course, it hinges on the success of the others, but it will also depend heavily on our own patience. And Xing's."

Pang Qui rubbed the back of his head. "Rui, you're speaking in riddles."

"Quan's dream has shown us many things. First, Xing is alive. Second, Cao Pi is still her captor. Third, he has subjected her to torture, which she is repelling nicely. Fourth, his obsession with her is strong. And finally, he will not let her go until he figures out a way to break her. Time is the only thing that will solve this problem."

Ma Chao felt his mouth go dry. For some reason, the old man's words chilled him. "What do you propose?"

Rui sat down slowly, his head in his hands. After a moment, he scanned the room and let his eyes fall on Chao. "When the tracking party finds where they are keeping her, we must not go after her. Not immediately. Gods, I hope she will forgive us."

"For what?"

"For abandoning her."

Ling Mao had to use all his power to keep Chao from charging forward. "Out of the question! We will not leave her to fend for herself with that animal in Wei!"

"Xing, too, is an animal."

"Silence!" Ma Chao's face was red with fury. "She is as human as the rest of us. Why does no one see that but me?"

Rui regarded the man with a hint of awe. "I see now why she fell for you, Lord Ma Chao. I promise you, on pain of death, that we will get her back. But we must make both Xing and Pi feel as though we have given up. No, she will not let him convince her to stay in Wei. I am certain of that. But if our hold on her decreases, so will his. The obsession will be fueled solely by her, not by our loyalty to her. His interest will fade. That is when we will make our move."

Chao slumped against his friend's arm. "How long will that take?" Mao asked.

"For our sake, let us hope it will be no longer than a month."

"One month," Chao said weakly. "You expect me to sit idly by while Cao Pi continues to beat her senseless and fill her ears with nonsense? I cannot do that."

"Ma Chao, in order to rescue your beloved, you must. Xing will never lose her faith in you, even if she loses it in the rest of us." The old man stood and placed both of his hands on the officer's shoulders. "You must be strong for her. Only then will you be able to save her."

And then, there was nothing Chao could do to change his mind.


	21. Taste of Treachery

Something was not right.

Xing lazily opened one eye and looked over the wall in front of her. Twenty-six dashes. That was how long she had been confined to this prison. She was still alive, sure. But inside, her heart was dying slowly and painfully. Part of it was from the constant presence of Cao Pi, the endless repetition of her days. The other…

She sat up slowly and scratched another mark into the stone with a rock. Twenty-seven. God's how long would this go on?

The door opened, and Zhen Ji strode in with an armful of fresh linen. "How is your arm feeling?"

Xing flexed it a little, wincing. "The bone is healing, I believe. But it is still sore. I will have to retrain myself to wield a weapon in this hand."

'It may be some time before you get the chance." Ji carefully unwrapped the bandage around the rebel leader's arm. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine. My dreams have remained untroubled. What time can I expect your husband?"

"Soon. He is having his morning meal with Sima Yi, likely discussing a way to rescue his father from Shu."

Xing nodded as Ji rewrapped her arm. "You know, I believe I underestimated how long your husband holds on to obsessions. Even now, after nearly a full passing of the moon, he persists."

"He will until you give him what he wants." She sighed and stood to go. "I will bring you some food and water after he finishes."

A moment later, she was gone. In an odd way, Zhen Ji had become something of a friend to Xing. Both knew the friendship would never go beyond a mutual respect. It took strength for her to defy her husband enough to care for a prisoner, especially one as dangerous as herself. Xing was willing to bet that the princess was also skilled on the battlefield. She had heard several stories from the prison guards before. She had also been privileged to listen to Zhen Ji play her flute and sing, just a few weeks ago in fact. Yes, there was something mesmerizing about her. That was why Xing was confused about Cao Pi's lingering obsession with her.

Sighing, she stretched out her legs and leaned against the wall. Now that Zhen Ji was gone, her mind returned to her worry. She knew, by now, that Zhang Rui had found and interpreted her clues. She also knew that the other rebel leaders would be out tracking her. Unless Cao Pi had somehow managed to relocate her to another country, they would find her eventually. The visible path had ended. But they hadn't traveled they far beyond it. Something was amiss.

On the one hand, Xing felt that she knew her friends well. They would search for her until their strength gave out, and they had copious amounts of that. If need be, they would ride into the capital of Wei and ravage the countryside until someone gave up her location. Their loyalty had never wavered.

Yet, she could slowly feel her own for them beginning to crumble. Surely it would not take this long to find her. Maybe their strength had already waned, their avenues exhausted, their resources depleted. It seemed unlikely, but then again, so did the duration of Cao Pi's desire.

Xing didn't know what to think or believe anymore. What if they never came for her? What if Cao Pi kept her here for a year and she never knew what happened to them? What if…

"Ah, so the Lady Yang Xing has finally given in to doubt." Cao Pi was standing in the doorway, the usual smirk on his face. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Actually, I was hoping that you had finally had enough of me."

He laughed, closing the door behind him. Pi strode over to her and knelt in front of her. His eyes glanced towards the marks on the wall. "Not even after a whole month, my dear. I am not sure I could ever become sick of you."

"This game is growing old, Cao Pi. Every day you feed me the same speech about our similarities and how I can help you achieve what I have. Every day I tell you to drop dead and then you attempt to subdue me with your fists. Would you please think of something different?"

"Would it convince you to stay?"

"Probably not," she admitted. "I have already explained it to you. Neither Shu nor the provinces will look for me forever. As soon as you let me go, I will return to them. If they do not wish for me to stay, I will wander the countryside until I find a good place to rebuild. I will not stay with you."

"Not even when you are destined to? How else do you think I was able to capture you so easily? You were always meant to live in Wei with me. Think of what we could do together, for China."

She smirked at him. "Drop dead, Cao Pi."

Xing barely got the words out of her mouth when she felt herself being lifted up and pushed back into the wall. Pi's hands were on either side of her head. Within seconds, his lips covered her own. Thoughts swirled around her head so quickly that she couldn't make sense of them. What in the name of the gods did he think he was doing?

Try as she might, she couldn't push him off of her. Her hands were still bound and pinned between her and Cao Pi. He deepened the kiss. It wasn't one of passion or tenderness; it was filled with a desire that she couldn't fathom. She hadn't seen this tactic coming. Or was it really a tactic? There was something in the way he held her, how he pushed his body into her own, that made her realize what his true intentions were.

Suddenly, he cursed and drew away from her. Xing smiled, her mouth filled with his blood. Cao Pi's bottom lip was crimson and he wiped it angrily. "What was that for?"

"You are never, even allowed to touch me in that manner. Who do you think you are?"

"You are my prisoner, Lady Yang. I may do with you what I please."

She let out a low chuckle. "If that had been a cheap attempt to seduce me, I may have let it slide. But a man does not kiss a woman like that unless he desires something from her. I know it isn't my defection. You want something more."

"You figured all that out from a kiss?" Despite the obvious pain he was in, Pi smirked. "Do you have these interludes with Ma Chao as well?"

"At least he would never force himself upon me."

"Please. Any man worth his weight in gold would do what he could to possess you."

"So I am nothing but an object to you? And yet, you know that I can bite back."

Cao Pi laughed. "You have captivated me, Lady Yang. In all my years in this world, I have never met a woman quite like you. I had thought, maybe, that my words would be enough to convince you to stay with me. It seems I have to show you instead."

Before she could object, his mouth was on hers again. She could taste blood as he kissed her more hungrily than before. He obviously possessed some skill, she begrudgingly admitted. But the sheer vileness of his actions, the fact that he would willingly do this when he had a wife and she had a fiancée disgusted her.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, panting slightly, "you taste sweet."

"And you taste like treachery." Xing quickly hooked her foot under his legs and tripped him. He fell, but not without taking her down with him.

Xing grunted as he brought his fist across her face. "Whore! What is it about women that blinds them to the truth? Do all of your kind enjoy making fools out of men?"

"Who is the blind one here?" she shouted back, raising herself up on her elbows. Her vision was a little blurry from the blow. "You come in here every day and try to make me love you. I cannot, and yet you persist. You think that you can break me? I was broken before you captured me. And my defenses have already been rebuilt by another man. I will not give in to…"

"Silence!" Cao Pi brought his hand across her face again. Fury blazed in his eyes. "You constantly try to beat me down without listening to what I am offering. Would you rather live the rest of your life knowing that you are still an outcast? Shu cannot protect you from the truth, Xing. Ma Chao will never see you the way I see you."

"You are nothing but a fool!" Xing shouted. "Is this your idea of making me want you? I cannot figure out how Lady Zhen puts up with you. Would you throw away your marriage to her for a life with me? It would be no life at all."

"My wife has her purposes, and she knows that. But she can never be the woman you are."

That got a laugh out of her. "She is twice the woman I am. I am rough around the edges, Cao Pi. I fight like a man, talk like a man, and live like a man. I have hardened myself so much that I have forgotten how to be a woman. But Zhen Ji? She possesses a beauty that cannot be matched. She knows when and how to speak, is graceful, and understands the role she is meant to play in life. I also know that she can fight with as much skill as anyone else on the battlefield. Why can you not see that everything you need is right in front of you? No, you persist in hunting me, a complete waste of time."

Cao Pi gave a shout of rage that was inhuman. Xing knew he was screaming at her, but she couldn't make out anything he was saying. All she knew was that he continued to beat her into oblivion. She fought back as best she could, but his anger made him impossible to beat. So she did the only thing she could do. Xing resigned herself to the pain and slipped into the blessed darkness.

* * *

Her face felt surprisingly cool. And wet. Jasmine filled the air, and Xing suddenly knew that she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to find Zhen Ji leaning over her, a cool cloth in her hands. The princess was busy wiping her companion's face as she had done so many times before. "Thank you," Xing whispered.

Zhen Ji only pushed her lips into a thin line, saying nothing. Xing looked up at the wall and noticed something different about it. "Thirty dashes?" she said hoarsely.

"Yes." Ji dipped the cloth back into the water and continued with the wash. "You have been unconscious for several days. I have been keeping track for you."

"What?" The rebel leader winced. Shouting had been a bad idea.

"Relax. You have been in good hands."

"What happened?"

Ji sighed. "You set Cao Pi off. He has spent the past few days pacing around in his room, unable to eat or sleep. You have shaken him, Lady Yang."

Memories of her beating resounded in her head painfully. "He beat me into a bloody mess, I take it." Zhen Ji took a mirror from the floor and handed it to her, frowning. Both of Xing's eyes were blackened, and one was nearly swollen shut. Bruises covered her cheeks. There were scratches near her jaw and a large handprint around her neck. Her hair hung limp and was speckled with blood. "Oh, my…"

"He tried to strangle you," Ji said flatly. "The guards and I intervened in time to save your life. I think you may have broken him."

"Then you have my eternal thanks."

The princess nodded. "You also have mine."

"What did I do?"

"Besides give him a swift kick in the behind? Lady Yang, I heard your entire conversation with him. All those things you said about me…I have been looking for the courage to say those for many years. I am ashamed that I was not able to say them myself. Thank you for doing so on my behalf."

Xing looked Lady Zhen over. The coldness was gone from her eyes, replaced by a warmth she had never seen before. So, the wife of Cao Pi had feelings after all. "How do you put up with him, day in and day out? Does he beat you as well?"

"No. He has never laid a hand on me. He might have, had I not warned him that bruises would mar my face. My husband resorts to sharp words now."

"Well, I'm glad he refused to hold back with me," Xing joked.

"You are beautiful in your own right, Lady Yang. Ma Chao is a lucky man."

Xing scoffed. "You mean 'was.' They have not found me in a month. My guess - and my hope - is that they have moved on." The words caught in her throat even as she said them. "What kind of enchantment do you have on this place? It must be powerful if the others cannot find it."

"They have come closer than they realize." Zhen Ji sighed and rubber her temple with a thin finger. "There is no magic in this place. It is simply disguised from the outside. It looks like little more than a hill. Most of the castle is underground, save for a few areas. That is why your window is so high. The other rebels have been circling it for days. I believe they can sense you, but they cannot find you."

Xing grew quiet. They were still looking for her? How could that be? "If they have not found me yet, do you think they ever will?"

"No." The coldness had returned to Ji's eyes. She stood to go, struggling to keep her face completely stoic. "They have had chances. I will give them a few more days before they give up. After that, only the gods will know what your fate is."

"I defend you in front of your husband, and you will do nothing to help me?"

"I have tended to your needs since you came here," Zhen Ji said. "I think the debt has been paid."

Xing watched her go, forcing hot tears back. She had thought of the princess of Wei as a friend, someone she could trust to help her. In the end, she had proven to be nothing more than an accomplice. What hurt the most was that she no longer knew if Ji was telling the truth. It was a cruel trick to play, pretending to be kind and then dashing the information into the dirt.

What did it matter anyway? Zhen Ji was right. This prison had become her home now. The rebels were not looking for her. Shu had likely moved on. Ma Chao…would he still search for her? Maybe. But he lacked the patience and tracking skills that her friends had. He would never find her. Gods, how badly had she hurt him? To agree to marry him only to leave later that day. He hated her now, she was sure of it.

With nothing left to do, Xing closed her eyes and willed the throbbing in her head to go away. Sleep claimed her quickly, but not before a few tears managed to spill from her eyes.

She did not see Zhen Ji return with one of the guards later that night. She did not feel the salve that was placed on her wounds or the soothing touch on her swollen eye. She did not hear the words spoken to the guard, the only other member of Wei who truly wanted her suffering to end.

"Send out the message. It is time to end Cao Pi's silly little game."

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me for the kissing scene. I like Cao Pi...he's my favorite character from Wei...but I need him to be an absolute ass in this story for it to work. Also, I know several of you have reviewed this story that have not heard from me. I want to apologize for this. For reasons unknown to man or monkeys, I cannot view the Reviews section for this story. I had a similar problem with Nightmare's Calling. So I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them or I don't appreciate the reviews. I really really do. When the site master and I figure out what the problem is (I think its something on my computer, since this has happened before), I will repsond to your reviews. I promise. And my PMs are still working, so if you really have something awesome (or not) to say, just send me a PM as well.

Sorry about the insanity...and thanks so much for reading and enjoying my story!


	22. Broken

Two months. That was all it had been. Still, it felt like an eternity had passed since that night when she had agreed to marry him. Ma Chao had not been convinced that he would be able to wait so long. There was a hole in his heart that would not be filled until Xing was safe again. He could not walk past the stables or out into the villages without feeling that dull ache in his chest. He could not even look at poor Nightwind, who had been inconsolable after Xing's capture.

And yet, he had managed to wait without losing control. Zhang Rui and Ling Mao had somehow convinced him that this was the only way to save his beloved. But they had told him it would be a month. Now, his patience was beginning to wear thin. If the tracking parties could not find her, he would march into Wei territory and find out from someone else where she was. Surely someone must know.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and both Ling Mao and Jiang Wei were soon standing on either side of him. "What is this?" Mao said with a grin. "The great Ma Chao is in contemplation?"

"I am not in the mood," he growled.

"Perhaps this will put you in a better mood." Jiang Wei held out a small scroll. "We received the final note today. It is time to bring your future wife home."

Chao snatched it from him and scanned it quickly. "When are we leaving? What's the plan? How many soldiers are we bringing? Curse you two, answer me!"

"Relax, my friend," Mao said.

Wei nodded. "Masters Zhuge Liang and Zhang Rui asked us to find you. Everyone else is in the great hall right now. I believe we leave tonight."

The three made their way back into the castle. Jiang Wei was right; all of the rebel leaders and Shu officers were gathered in the main hall. Liu Bei was seated on his throne, flanked by his sworn brothers, and the two strategists were in front of him with the map spread on a table. Both looked up as the three men entered. "Ah, so you have not marched off to Wei," Liang noted with sarcasm.

"What is the plan? Jiang Wei said we may be leaving tonight." Ma Chao tried not to show how anxious he was to go, and he knew he was failing. _Focus_, he told himself. _Focus on the mission_. It was something Xing had repeated to him many times over the course of her stay, when his mind wandered to other things.

"Our informant in Wei has told us of movement among the officers. Cao Pi has sent a large portion of his army north to deal with an unidentified threat. His holding in the forest, which we have finally infiltrated, is now very lightly guarded. We are now in a good position to bargain with him."

"How so?" asked Liu Bei. "We have held Cao Cao for two turnings of the moon. Surely by now, his son will no longer need him."

Rui shook his head. "He is young and capable, yes. But the spy tells us that he is preparing to make an announcement. Wei has believed his father to be ill all this time. Now the prince is prepared to tell the people Lord Cao Cao is dead and declare himself emperor. We must move now in order to stop this. If he makes this claim, our chance to get Lady Yang back safely will be lost. We would have to wait much longer before she was released."

Chao frowned. "What did your informant say about her condition?"

"Lady Yang is alive, although they did not say to what degree. It was suggested that we bring a significant force with us to help bring her home."

"It sounds like a ruse to me," Zhuge Liang said softly.

"At any other moment, I would agree," Rui said. "But our spy has given us valuable information that has proven to be true. My own meditations have told me that it is time to act. So we shall press forward with this mission."

At length, the two strategists laid out the plan for the other officers and leaders. By the time the sun had completely set, the courtyard was filled with both Shu and rebel soldiers. Ma Chao sat anxiously atop Storm Runner. To his right, Ling Mao and Man Zhu were readying their own steeds. Zhao Yun was on his left, looking grim. "I hope this works," he said.

Chao nodded. "As do I. So much is riding on the success of this mission." For himself, at least.

"This will work." Man Zhu hauled himself into the saddle of his horse. "The hardest part will be getting to Xing. After that, the path will be clear."

There were some cheers behind them, and they turned to see a rather large group of black and white clad soldiers entering the capital. Both Mao and Zhu gave a chilling shout to them in return. "By the gods, Zhang Rui wasted no time. He must have sent the call as soon as the final note was in our possession."

"Indeed, Mao," Zhu replied. "At least half of Jiang Si has turned up."

Zhang Rui immediately divided the fresh wave of soldiers into companies, sending one towards the foursome. All bowed low to them. "My lords, please accept our aid as your rescue the Lady Yang Xing. Wei will cower at our strength!"

Mao laughed. "You do us all a great honor, my friends."

The young man who had spoken before bowed again. "Through our lady, we are now aligned with Shu. It is we who carry the honor."

"You know about the engagement?" Zhao Yun asked, slightly baffled.

"Lord Zhang Rui has been keeping the provinces informed of all the progress here in Cheng Du. We were delighted to hear that Lady Yang had finally found the other half of her soul." He turned to Ma Chao. "We offer you the blessings of the provinces on your union. Just make sure to let her visit sometimes. It is her spirit that keeps our hopes alive."

Ma Chao bowed to them from his seat, shocked at their unwavering loyalty and understanding. "You have my word."

"Lord Ma Chao!" A little voice slowly wove its way through the crowd of soldiers until it was between Chao and Mao. It was Ren, the young stable boy who had taken care of the Shu horses while they were in Jiang Si. His grin covered most of his face. "I just wanted to wish you luck! Take good care of Storm Runner and bring Lady Yang home!"

"Again, you have my word." Ren bowed low to him and took a step back. Another young boy was behind him, one that Chao recognized. Teng put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and nodded to him. In that moment, a lifetime of understanding passed between the soldiers of Shu and of the provinces. The two boys, born into different worlds and leading different lives, shared a common goal to regain that which was taken from them. They did not know each other, but still they understood each other. Ma Chao realized, in that moment, why the rebels had no problems with letting Xing go. She would forever be the link between them. Like the two boys, she would have no problems fitting in, for she had already been accepted despite her oddities. There would be no ill will between Shu and Jiang, if the children were any indication.

Ren hurried back towards the castle with some of the others who would not be fighting. Teng, with help from Zhu, pulled himself into the saddle behind the rebel leader. He said nothing. Silence settled over the courtyard as everyone focused on their missions. After a moment, Zhang Rui and Zhuge Liang lead their horses towards the northern entrance to begin the march. Liu Bei raised his hands in salute to the soldiers as they headed towards their destination. Ma Chao saw in his face a glimmer of hope. He looked at his lord and nodded, receiving one in return. He would bring Xing home to Shu.

* * *

Cao Pi closed his eyes as he leaned back. There was no one else with him, save a few guards by the door and one behind the throne. Most of the castle was asleep, but his dreams were restless and he had been unable to join the others in slumber. It was the eve of his announcement. He should have been able to drift off peacefully. Instead, he was tormented.

In his hands was a letter from Sima Yi. The strategist had given it to him before retiring himself, something about an unrest that had settled over Shu. The news brought him little comfort. Their spies had been feeding him similar information for months now. Cheng Du was harboring the rest of the rebel leaders, but nothing had been done. A few of them had returned home a week ago. It was a good sign. Perhaps their alliance was crumbling as they found themselves unable to save their beloved Xing. A smile touched the corner of his mouth.

He wasn't quite sure what forced him to open his eyes. A quick scan of the room showed that no one else had entered. The guards' faces were unchanged. Still, something was not right. He waited a moment before standing up from his seat. "You," he said, pointing to one of the guards by the door. "Check outside and make sure nothing is happening."

The man bowed and left without a word. A moment later, he returned. "All is quiet, Lord Cao Pi."

The prince nodded and sat back down, still unnerved. Was he becoming jumpy over the slightest thing now? Perhaps he should return to his chamber and talk with Zhen Ji. She always had a way of calming him. Or maybe he would slip down into the cells. A bout with his favorite prisoner might make him feel better…

"My Lord!" There was a knock at the door, and the guards quickly opened it to reveal one of Wei's spies. "There is an unknown person approaching. Actually, there are three of them. They appear to be alone, but they are demanding to see you. Shall I let them in?"

"I want them searched for weapons before they enter." His uncomfortable feelings had returned. Three lone travelers at this hour? Something was wrong. But he would not be a coward, not now. Maybe he would kill them on the spot, or throw them into an empty cell. His temper was almost as famous as his father's. Even strangers should know that a late night visit was not in their best interest.

Seven soldiers accompanied the three travelers into the throne room. Two were heavily cloaked and bent over, likely old men who wanted shelter for the night before disappearing in the morning. He had encountered those like them before. The third, however, was a young boy. He could not have been older than ten. He carried himself well despite his appearance. Cao Pi noted a brightly colored cloth tied around his belt with amusement.

The boy bowed to Pi. "My lord, I have traveled from the Province of Jiang Si with a request for you. The rebel leaders wish to trade prisoners and call a truce."

"Truce? A truce for what? I have not attacked the provinces. They have nothing to bargain with."

"With all do respect, my lord, you have and they do."

Pi smirked. "Oh? I suppose you are also going to tell me that you are one of the rebel leaders and that your hooded friends are your guards."

"Something like that."

The boy's smile made the prince uneasy, but he refused to show him that. "Enlighten me."

"The attack on Shu was felt all the way in the provinces. You captured one of our leaders and have held her for two months now. We, in turn, have found your father. He will be returned unarmed if you will do the same."

Cao Pi laughed. Was this really happening? Who did this boy think he was? "See this child to the gates and do not let him or his friends in again. I grow weary of his babbling."

The guards took two steps before the doors flew open. An instant later, they were in a heap on the floor. Cao Pi recognized Zhao Yun among the small group, and the other two looked to be rebel leaders. The skirmish had brought more guards to the door, but the prince held up a hand to stop them from killing the intruders. "Impressive. But not enough."

"Good, because we're not done." One of the hooded men threw back his cloak. Ma Chao growled at the young man in front of him. "Give me back my fiancée, you mongrel."

"Fiancée? Oh, you mean the rebel that I captured. She is a member of the Jiang Provinces, last I checked. Not a member of Shu." Pi refused to let them see that he was unnerved by this situation. How had the soldiers missed the famed officer through his hood? How had the other three been able to infiltrate the base? And who was under the other hood?

One of the rebels snorted. A young man, with hair the color of the sun, pointed his sword straight at the prince. "Lady Yang is of both Shu and Jiang. We are here to see her home. Bring her out and we will trade prisoners."

"I see no one with which to trade."

The other leader took two steps and ripped the hood off of the other man. Pi paled as his father swayed a bit, a livid purple bruise along his left cheek. He was clearly unhappy. "There's our prisoner," the leader barked.

Cao Pi sat down and grinned. "So, you have brought my father to me alive. But why should I give up your precious Xing? I am more than capable of ruling Wei by myself. You will have to do better than that. Besides, she came with me willingly. Perhaps she does not want to return to Shu or the provinces."

"Enough!" Chao gripped Cao Cao's shoulder and tightened his hold, bringing the man to his knees. "Xing would never go anywhere with you unless it was for another person. Lord Liu Bei's wife attested to that. Bring out my future bride."

"The only future she has is with me. Go ahead and kill my father. I have no use for him."

"You will when we release him," the boy said. "Yes, we have no intention of killing him. When your people discover that he is alive, do you think they will continue to support you? Your own head will be removed from your shoulders before you realize it."

The other guards were whispering to themselves. Cao Pi looked from the smug face of the boy to the hardened ones of the Shu and rebel officers. His father looked too distraught to know what was going on. Ma Chao's face was filled with fury, one that would have him dead on the floor before he could blink. The prince was backed into a corner.

Pi motioned to the guard behind him. "Bring up the prisoner. We'll see if they want her after they get a good look at her." The guard grinned and disappeared.

"What sort of question is that?" Ma Chao spat. "Do you really think we plan on leaving her here?"

"Only you will be able to make that decision. There is not much left of her to take home." The intruders all paled significantly.

A moment later, the guard reappeared. In his hands was the bleeding, broken body of Xing. He unceremoniously dropped her on the flood in front of Cao Pi before taking up his position again. The two rebel leaders cried out but did not move. Pi noticed the young boy holding up a hand to Ma Chao to make sure he did not bolt. "As I said," replied Cao Pi, "there is not much left to take home."

"I will sever your head from your body where you sit!" the older of the leaders shouted.

"If you killed her, I swear to the gods…" Ma Chao faltered, his anger getting the better of him.

Xing stirred. She tried to lift her head, but the pain was too great. Pi couldn't help his grin of satisfaction. There was no way she would survive the trip back to Cheng Du in the state she was in. "Qui? Chao?" Her voice cracked.

"Xing!" Ma Chao took a step forward, but Pi held up his hand.

"My father, first."

Chao yanked the Wei leader up from the ground and pulled back his arm to shove him forward. Before he could make contact, Xing's voice filled the chamber. "Chao! Stop."

The room fell silent. "Why?"

"Be the better man. You have had your revenge…you have proven yourself…stronger. Let him go…" She faltered and coughed, sending blood across the floor.

He grabbed Cao Cao's shoulder again, but pulled him back to hiss into his ear, "Be grateful someone outside of your kingdom cares about your sorry hide." He pushed him forward without sending him to the ground. One of the guards quickly helped him out of the room.

Cao Pi remained unmoving. "Take your filthy whore and get out of my sight. You have five minutes before I send my army out after you."

Chao and the younger leader moved forward and gently picked Xing up off of the ground. Her hair was askew, and most of her skin was bruised or cut. The rope around her wrists had cut deep into her flesh. One of her arms was bandaged as if it had been broken. Despite her injuries, she was able to walk with support from the men.

Before they reached the door, Ma Chao turned back to Cao Pi. "Four minutes," the prince said.

"Be warned, Pi. If you ever touch her again, I will make sure it is the last beautiful thing you remember." They turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very annoyed looking Cao Pi behind.

The path back down to the gate was crawling with Wei soldiers, but most of them hurried out of the way as the group carried Xing to freedom. Many of them were unaware that the famed rebel leader was a prisoner there, and it seemed that even fewer knew of her injuries. Added to that, two more rebel leaders and two of the most feared officers of Shu were guarding her. It was enough to make most of the men nervous.

At the gate, however, one soldier moved to stand in front of them. Ma Chao made to say something to the man, but Xing placed a hand across his arm. "I know him," she whispered. "He stood watch outside of my cell."

The soldier bowed. "I am sorry that you had to endure so much, my lady."

"You saved my life once. I owe you all the gratitude I can muster."

"No, Lady Yang. It is we who owe you gratitude. You stood up to Cao Pi for her. For that, she asked me to give you this." He held out a small pouch, which Pang Qui took. "A safe journey to you, and much luck in your future."

"Thank you," she said. He bowed again, and they walked through the gate. As it shut loudly behind them, Xing fell into a deathlike slumber. The last thing she saw was a rather odd mix of green, white and black rushing towards her with many arms stretched out.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter and epilogue to go...


	23. Mending Hearts

The first thing she realized was that the stone floor had grown strangely soft. There was also a lot more light seeping through her closed eyelids. The swelling had gone down on her puffy eye. Her back no longer ached, and the cuts on her face and neck were covered in bandages. There was no way she was sill in Cao Pi's cell.

She chanced a glance around the room. One wall was lined with windows, the coverings pulled back to let in the sun. A table was nearby with dozens of bottles and wrappings. She grinned when she saw her bag of herbs and medicines for her back untouched. Either someone had finally taken pity on her, or…

The door opened slowly, and a young face with a mop of yellow hair poked his head around the frame. "You're awake," Man Zhu said softly. He ducked back into the hallway and returned with a somber looking Pang Qui and a delighted Zhang Rui. "You have quite a few visitors outside," her friend said, drawing up a chair and sitting beside her bed. "I hope the three of us will do for now."

Xing reached up and traced a finger down the side of his face. "I think you will do just fine. How is Lord Liu Bei's wife?"

"She is fine," Rui answered. "The Lady Mi was returned to us with no lasting damage."

Qui laughed, although it sounded strained. "You were beaten to hell and back, and you ask about her? Xing, you really are strange."

"I've known that for a while, Qui." He smiled and lightly punched her arm. She returned it with a gentle slap across his face. Rui slipped his hand into her free one. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

"Only one full day. You have been slipping in and out of consciousness since we brought you back. But I am happy to say that the injuries you sustained were well cared for, and your back has not shown signs of a recent fit."

"My last was a month ago. That was the day…" Xing faltered, unable to continue.

Zhu squeezed her hand gently. "We know what happened. A month after you were captured, we received a note from a member of Cao Pi's court. It contained information about your whereabouts and the state of your health. The writer gave us no name, but the things he said were equivalent to what we believed was happening. We continued this way for another month until Pi was ready to take the throne himself. Rui and Zhuge Liang came up with a plan, and we rescued you. Beyond that, I cannot say what happened."

"He also left you this." Rui handed her the pouch that the Wei guard had given them. She opened it and dropped the contents into her hand. It was a tiny gold phoenix set against a cherry blossom.

Xing gasped slightly when she saw it. "The Lady Zhen Ji was the one writing to you."

"Zhen Ji?" Qui said. "Isn't she married to that bastard?"

"Yes. She was also the one who showed me kindness and cared for me while I was imprisoned. Ji became my rock while I was in there. Once, when Cao Pi was enraged, I defended her against his tirades. He was so blinded that he could not see how lucky he was to have her." She balanced the tiny ornament in her hands. "I had thought, after that night, that she would betray me and let me rot in my cell. Instead, she gave me the greatest gift of all."

Rui closed his hands over hers, covering the phoenix. "She has taught us a valuable lesson. Even when we are blinded by our hatred towards others, even when we cannot help but hate someone because of their alliance, we must remember that they may still be a good person. I am grateful for what Lady Zhen has done for all of us."

"Hmph. I hope she keeps Cao Pi on a short leash," Pang Qui said. He chuckled at his own joke. "Speaking of leashes, perhaps its time to let your future husband off of his."

Xing startled. "Chao? Where is he?"

"Relax, child. He has not left your door since you were brought back. He is anxious to see you." Rui stood, and the others mimicked his actions. "We will leave the two of you alone. There is much to discuss."

The three of them left. Xing closed her eyes as she tried to hold back tears. Of all the people she wanted to see, Ma Chao was the one she needed the most. And yet, she was afraid. He would want to know things that she didn't want to tell him. She opened her eyes and glanced at the phoenix again. No, she would not be like Ji and live in fear of what her husband thought. She would rise above it.

"Xing." Chao was standing in the doorway. His face held fear, relief, worry, anxiety, and confusion. Gods, this was going to he hard. She raised her hand to him and he swiftly moved to her side. "How…how are you feeling?"

"Considering what I went through, I'm feeling rather well." She smiled at him and his face relaxed a bit. "I've been worried about you."

"Me? I leave you to rot in Cao Pi's prison for two months and you worry about me?"

"I worried that you would not be able to keep your head on your shoulders."

He took her hand in his and sighed. "Without the support of the other rebels, I probably wouldn't have."

"Then I am grateful that they were here."

Chao frowned at her. "There is something else that worried you. What is it?" She turned her head slightly, her eyes cast downward. "Goodness, Xing, you didn't really think…how can you…you believed I would really abandon you?"

"No. I believed you would think I abandoned you. I did leave with Pi after all."

"To protect Lady Mi," he said. "I know that, and so does everyone else here."

Xing turned her head back but did not lift her eyes. "It was the hardest decision I have ever made. I tried to find another way. I knew how it would look, becoming engaged only to willingly leave with another man. I wasn't sure whether I should trust you or assume the worst. I still regret that decision."

"I will admit, I had the same doubts. Could I really trust you? Would you return to those who love you? It was your friends that encouraged me to have faith. In the end, though, I discovered that I had it all along."

"I do not deserve such faith," Xing said, placing her free hand on top of his.

"And I do not deserve such a woman by my side. So we shall agree that we are both unworthy and leave it at that."

She laughed, trying not to show how much it hurt. Chao was not fooled. He hurried to bring her some water and straighten her pillows until she was more comfortable. For a few minutes, neither spoke. He held her hands and smoothed her hair while she gathered her courage to continue with her tale.

"Chao," she said after a while, "did Zhen Ji tell you anything about what happened in her notes?"

"Zhen Ji? She was the writer? Curious…" He shook his head. "She only gave some of the details. We knew you had been tortured…beaten…but that you were alive and would be returned at an appropriate time."

Xing closed her eyes again, gripping the gold phoenix in her hand. "What did she say about the torture?"

His frown deepend. "Why? What did that Wei bastard do to you?"

A single tear ran down her face. "He…he tried to take advantage of me." Xing quickly grabbed his arms as his face turned white, then red with rage. The ornament fell onto the sheets. "Chao, you must listen to me. Don't shout or you'll bring the others in here. I don't want them to know what happened."

"Did he…did that man lay his filthy hands on you? Gods, I should march into Wei right now and make him pay!"

"You have already had your revenge. You proved to be the smarter of the two. And I did say that he tried, not that he succeeded."

He took a deep breath and slowly sank back into his chair. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know, Chao. But I need you to know. He…he nearly killed me once. I thought it was just a change of tactic. But the desire in his eyes was clear. He kissed me. Not as a man who loves a woman would, but as a man who lusts after a woman would. I repelled him twice, and it almost cost me my life. He tried again after that but was stopped by Lady Zhen and my guard. I just…I want you to know in case I close up again. You helped me to break down the barriers I had placed around myself. I may need you to do that again."

Ma Chao's eyes were blank. As he absorbed this new information, his expression became unreadable. Xing feared she had lost him until he picked up the gold phoenix and rolled it between his fingers. "A present from Lady Zhen?"

Xing nodded. "A reminder that good people do live in Wei, and that the experience we shared can never be forgotten."

He placed it in her hands and covered them with his. "What Cao Pi did will always be a shadow, a darkness in my mind. The abuse you suffered would not be enough for him, should I ever get the chance to repay him in kind." His face softened, and his eyes rose to meet hers. "But I will not let the past overshadow me any more. If you will still have me, I want you with me here in Shu. That scoundrel could have torn us apart. I want to prove that he only made us stronger."

"Of course I still want you," Xing said. "You helped me to overcome my own demons, my own fears. Even now, after everything that has happened, you are still willing to stand with me. How could I refuse you? My heart is now yours, Chao."

"And mine was always yours, even before I knew it myself."

"Lord Ma, I did not think you had it in you to be romantic."

He laughed. "Lady Yang, I believe Pang Qui said the same thing about you that fateful night. It's a good thing he will not always be around to make fun of the two of us."

"Perhaps. But he will still manage when we visit the provinces. I don't think I can ever truly abandon them."

"I know, as does Lord Liu Bei. I think, though, that your rebels cannot claim freedom from allegiance anymore."

"We are blessed to have Shu as an ally."

Chao shook his head. "It is we who are blessed. But you must promise me that I am allowed to visit with you. I don't want Zhang Rui kidnapping you and trying to force you to stay." He smiled, but Xing could see the worry in his eyes.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. After all, you were among them once. I promise that you may join me, and I promise that I will remain by your side until the very end."

"Rebel's honor?"

She smiled, unable to contain it. "Rebel's honor."

* * *

Even with the aid of magic and Zhang Rui's skills as a healer, Xing's injuries took almost another month to heal. Before the last cut healed, she was back to her old routine of training, riding, and helping the surrounding villages. All of the rebels and the soldiers stayed to help fix what the Wei attack had destroyed. Then the true healing began. Xing's kidnapping had caused a stir among both officers and peasants. Rumors had begun to fly around. The impending marriage only fueled them. But with the help of Liu Bei and Zhang Rui, everything was eventually set to rights and the people of Cheng Du prepared to welcome Lady Yang Xing as one of their own.

Ma Chao's and Yang Xing's wedding took place shortly after. It was a small ceremony but meaningful enough that even Pan Qui was rumored to have cried during it. The feast that followed rivaled that of Jiang Si's. Xing was under strict orders not to get up and serve anyone, which was overseen by both Chao and Man Zhu. She did, however, manage to sneak out during the feast to ride Nightwind for a brief moment. It was a habit she claimed she would never be able to break.

Not all of the rebel soldiers that participated in her rescue chose to return to the capital. A handful of men who had been loyal to her father requested to stay in Shu. Liu Bei welcomed them with open arms. The young stable hand, Ren, also remained in Cheng Du. When he wasn't trying to perfect his duties with the horses, he was busy whittling away in a corner of the courtyard. The friendship he began with Teng on the day he arrived grew even stronger. Liu Bei often remarked that they would be the next great pair of soldiers in his kingdom, and most people agreed.

The fear that both Xing and Chao had about her defection to Shu was unfounded. Both of them took a temporary leave to help Jiang Si finish its own recovery. The rebel leaders held a final council in which they officially joined the provinces together. Although they maintained their rebellious image, their friendship with Shu only grew stronger. Wei dared not attack them again despite their burning desire for battle. Cao Cao and Cao Pi both kept a careful watch on the two territories.

Soon, the tale of Lady Yang Xing became little more than a wild story told by the fire or in the taverns. People never really discovered what had happened to her or which of the rumors about her were true. They said that if you asked her yourself, she would simply smile and tell you that none of it mattered anymore. Ma Chao's part in the story was more concrete, but he refused to talk about it. Part of the story, he would say, was too sad to tell. But, as his wife said, the trouble had already passed and it was time to look to the future.

After all, did it really matter what was true and what was fabricated? In the end, two lovers found each other and managed to hang on despite the chaos around them. In a world where such chaos runs rampant, a tale such as this is needed to warm the heart and remind us that the darkest moments can lead to the brightest. We need only to understand them, heal the wounds, pick up the pieces, and move forward. And if you have a horse, make sure to ride off into the sunset. Enjoy the little moment of peace, the Ma family would say. You have earned it.


	24. Epilogue

"Nightwind, please calm down." Lady Yang Xing tried fruitlessly to calm the terrified animal, stroking the horse's neck as she whinnied in pain. Around her, servants carried warm water, rags, and hay while she sat down next to the horse. Labor had always been difficult for poor Nightwind, and each time she gave birth, Xing prayed that the pain wasn't as bad as the last time. The animal continued to thrash around, driving many of the servants away from her powerful, kicking legs. Xing let out a sigh. It looked like she was going to be helping with the birth on her own again. She rolled up her sleeves as the tired animal began to push out the foal.

_She couldn't see any of them through her tightly shut eyes. The sheets of her bed were twisted and tangled from her constant movement, her fists wound around them as she gave another howl of pain. She knew she shouldn't cry out, that it was a sign of weakness. She had heard the other women telling her that it was okay to cry and scream, but she would have none of it. She was a strong woman according to many, and she wanted to keep that reputation. She stifled another yell as the pain became worse. This was taking far too long and wasting far too much energy._

_Then, as if she had called him, he was there._

_He put one arm around her shoulders, constricting her movements. The other he used to wipe the hair and sweat off of her face, offering what little comfort he could. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_"Xing, please try to relax," he said in a calm voice. She let out a small laugh._

_"You try it." She gasped as another wave of pain came. The battle wounds she had acquired, the beatings she had endured, even the mark on her back had never caused quite this much discomfort before. "He's already like you, strong willed and impatient." She could tell that he was grinning, even though she couldn't see it. "Your son had better be worth this."_

_"He's your son too, Xing." he said. "That right there makes it all worthwhile." Yang offered a small smile as her world was consumed with pain and the hardest work she had ever done began. She let a small scream escape as she began to push._

Xing could hear gasps as she pulled the rest of the foal out of its mother. The noise from Nightwind had stopped, along with her movements, allowing some of the braver servants to come into the stall and clean her up. She began to clean up the foal, who was trying to take in this new world around him. She grinned as he tried to stand on his scrawny legs, and she gently pushed him back down. His coat was already a beautiful shade of black, and it would get darker as he aged. She quickly checked him over for any visible problems, and finding none, get up to let the others finish taking care of him. After all, she had been sitting with that horse for several hours, and she deserved the break.

_She lay her head back as the pain finally began to subside. Her breaths came in short, quick spurts as she tried to catch it. That had taken forever to do. She desperately wanted to just sleep at that point, but the cries of her son brought her head back up and tears to her eyes. She smiled uncontrollably as a midwife placed the wrapped bundle in her arms. The tiny face inside the blankets looked back at her with deep brown eyes, and she could already see a mass of brown hair on his head. _

_"He's a splitting image of you," she said, looking up at her husband. He, too, was grinning fro ear to ear. But there were no signs of tears. Officers of Lord Li Bei didn't cry for anything. Well, almost anything._

_He laughed. "Except that he looks a tad bit younger than me," he said. His son turned his gaze from his mother to him. Gently, Xing lifted her child into the air so that his father could take him. He gently rocked him back and forth in his arms as the baby cooed softly. She smiled at her two men. He was going to be a great father to him. She could already tell._

_"So, what are you going to name him?" Xing asked softly. Her husband didn't even give it a moment's thought._

_"Ma Cheng," he said. She nodded. It was perfect._

Lady Yang leaned against a tree, letting the slight breeze blow in her face. It felt good to get out of the cramped stable. An odd thing to say, since it was her favorite place in the entire kingdom. But as she stood there in her bloodstained clothing and the sweat still dripping from her skin, all she wanted to do was get out of there. It would have been nice to have her husband's help. Ren was good, but it was not the same as having the God of Horses by your side.

She wondered what was taking him so long to return. He had gone to Cheng Du for a few days for some meeting with Lord Liu Bei. He was due to return home any day now, but it was impossible to tell exactly when it would happen. Not that it mattered a great deal; she just liked to know what was going on. Maybe it was because of the life she used to live. Control had meant survival back then. Xing smiled. It was hard to remember what her life had been like beforehand anymore. All thanks to her husband.

He would be disappointed to learn that he had missed the young foal's birth. She would give him the choice of naming it later. He liked that kind of stuff. But at that moment, all she could think about was a bath and a change of clothes before returning to the stables.

The sounds of hoof beats drew her attention to the main road behind her. A cloud of dust rose from the dirt as a group of men rode towards them. Xing, being the head figure when her husband was gone, went out to greet them. She didn't recognize them until the dust had settled, forcing herself to grin. They were back.

The leader jumped down off of his horse and walked over towards her. She could see him grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Laughing, she pulled his helmet off of his head, letting the tiger carved onto it fall into the dirt. The mass of dark brown hair whipped around as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said, still grinning.

"You liar," Xing said, gently pushing him.

He sighed. "You're right. I missed my son more. Where is he?"

"Oh, Ma Cheng could be anywhere," she said. "Did you want me to find him?"

He let out a laugh. "Xing, all I needed to find was you. I'm not worried about Ma Cheng."

She pretended to be shocked. "Ma Chao, you are the most insufferable man I have ever met."

"Am I?" he asked, and leaned in to give her another, more romantic kiss.

* * *

Finally, the journey that I started three years ago has finally finished. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and stuck by me through this experience. I thought this story was lost after my computer crash. But some stories just need to be told, regardless of what happens along the way. And before I forget, a friend of mine would like to point out that this epilogue was the inspiration for the rest of story before it. She made me write it for a contest years ago and, well, the rest is here in front of you for your viewing pleasure.

I will admit, I'm not entirely happy with the end of this story. In the original version, Ma Chao was filled with anger after Yang Xing was taken from him by Cao Pi. There were at least two more chapters during that last bit where he really questioned their relationship and when through an emotional rollercoaster. Likewise, Xing started to fail in her resolve to a much more significant degree than is shown this time around. When I tried to write it, something was off. I can't explain what it was, but I couldn't make their attitudes and feelings fit well into the story. So I had to cut them out. It was either suffer with a lack of detail or suffer through confusing details. I chose the former.

I know, it seems weird to hear a writer say that they couldn't make something happen the way they wanted. The truth is that sometimes, when you become so engrossed in characters, they develop minds of their own. You can't force them to do things because it would be taking away from that personality they've developed.

In short, I apologize for the rather abrupt ending. It was my intention to create more drama. Because of this, the story has moved up on my list of those needing immediate rewrites. I will finish my light revision of The Tigress's Song first, then I will try and rework some of the details at the end of this story.

I hope that, regardless of how this story turned out, that you enjoyed the journey. I know I had a tremendous amount of fun with these characters. As always, good luck on your own writing journeys and may you find as much joy with them as I have with mine. And if you would like me to read and review a story of yours, feel free to drop me an email or PM and I will respond as soon as I can.

-Elyse/MaChaChao


End file.
